Nappa's apotheosis
by withheldforprivacy
Summary: A small decision, an enormous impact, a totally different universe. Read how Nappa turned from a minor villain to the greatest hero of all times.
1. Chapter 1

Goku is lifting, with his one arm only, the huge body of Nappa, the Saiyan warrior he's just defeated.  
Everyone is amazed, not by his lifting feat of course (all of his comrades can carry that amount of weight),  
but by him beating an elite Saiyan with one single blow. Goku throws the enormous alien, who lands right  
in front of Vegeta.  
-''Take him and leave'' Goku advices the Saiyan prince.  
Nappa looks at his comrade. Mustering all the strength he's left, he raises his arm towards him.  
-''Vegeta, please, help me'' he says, even though he knows it's hopeless. In Saiyans' society, there's no such  
thing as mercy. Loss means death. However, this is the first time Nappa faces his own potential death. This  
is the first time he views life from the position of his victims. Under these conditions, he can't help asking  
for what he knows full well he won't get.  
Then, to his surprise, Vegeta holds his hand and smiles. Nappa smiles back. Under different circumstances,  
he'd feel disgust to see a Saiyan showing compassion. But now, now that he's so injured for the first time  
in his life, he's glad that Vegeta decided to spare him. For a fraction of a moment, he catches himself  
doubting about the ways he's lived up to now. Can the Saiyans be wrong?  
-''Thank you'' Nappa says to his superior.  
Then, he realizes in horror Vegeta's smile was just an ironic one. No, he hoped too much. Next moment,  
he finds himself several meters above the ground.  
-''What use are you of if you can't fight?'' Vegeta yells, while firing a blast, without using his limbs. ''NONE''.  
Seeing the blast coming towards him, unable to do anything, Nappa's mind is flooded by thoughts. In his  
last moments, he wondered whether there is a speck of truth in all those preaches about respect of the  
value of life. Too bad he won't live long enough to ponder those things. Too bad he won't live long enough  
to find his answers. Nappa gets blinded by the blast, which has almost made contact with him.  
Next moment, he finds himself lying on the ground. Is he dead? Is he in the afterlife? No, he's still on the  
same desert. Goku's standing next to him. He's just been saved by that Kakarrot guy, the Saiyan traitor!  
Nappa can't believe this is real. In all his space travels, he's never met a person who would save someone  
who has just killed his friends. And it's not like Kakarrot knows his friends can come back; he wasn't here  
when the Namek dragonballs were mentioned. The others (Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta) can't hide their shock  
either.  
-''Goku, what were you thinking ?'' Krillin yells. ''If that blast had hit you, it'd have hurt you badly, and that  
would have cost you dearly in the fight with the other Saiyan that is to come. You risked so much to save  
that meatbag...''  
-''It doesn't matter who he is'' Goku interrupts. ''Look at the condition he is at, he can't even move. Yet, the  
other scum would kill him. Nobody deserves to die like that''.  
Vegeta bursts into laughter.  
-''Kakarrot, when you spared that Raditz trash, i understood you're a disgrace for the Saiyans'' he says.  
''But, now, i feel even the word disgrace is too little to describe you. Maybe you're not even a full Saiyan,  
maybe your mother was a slut who slept with an alien of a pathetic race''.  
-''That's enough, you bastard'' Goku yells, more angry than ever. He turns to Krillin and Gohan.  
-''Take that guy and leave'' he says. (referring to Nappa)  
-''WHAT?'' Krillin cries. ''Goku, don't tell me you want us to treat the one who was ready to...''  
-''Do as i said'' Goku yells, making Krillin gulp. The monk realizes it's hopeless to try to change Goku's mind.  
-''Okay'' he sighs. ''But, do me a favor. Go fight somewhere else. I don't want our friends' bodies to get  
incinerated''.  
-''But, why?'' a baffled Goku asks. ''I thought nobody's coming back to life...''  
-''I'll explain later, if we're still alive ourselves'' Krillin answers.  
With a smile of new hope, Goku tells Vegeta that they go and fight somewhere else. Meanwhile, Krillin lifts  
Nappa and, along with Gohan, flies away.  
-''You monster'' Krillin whispers to his load. ''If it wasn't for Goku, i would tear out your ugly heart right  
now''.  
Nappa is lost in his thoughts.

Krillin and Gohan are silently flying. No one is in a mood for a conversation. Especially Nappa. Suddenly, they  
stop, having sensed Vegeta's already huge aura skyrocketing. Nappa, who can't sense chi, is wondering what  
happened.  
-''Gohan, did you feel that?'' a terrified Krillin says. ''A moon appeared on the sky. And, then... that bastard's  
chi exploded''.  
-''Oh, no, my daddy's going to die'' cries Gohan.  
Nappa is shocked. Why did Vegeta transform? Was it necessary to beat Kakarrot? During his fight with him,  
Kakarrot pulled some strange stunt during the fight's last moments and defeated him in one blow. But, even  
that power Kakarrot showed for one moment only isn't enough to scare Vegeta. So, why? Could it be that  
Kakarrot had even more power in reserve after all? Could a low class Saiyan, like him, surpass the elite of  
the elites?  
-''Listen, we have to get back there'' Nappa interrupts them in agony. ''Vegeta did the Saiyans' transformation  
and he's going to kill your friend, no joke. I'm the only one who can save him''.  
-''Do you take us for fools?'' Krillin yells angrily. ''You want to go there, see the moon and transform into an  
ape as well, so that you can help your comrade''.  
-''Do you think i'd help someone who was about to kill me?'' Nappa asks. Krillin is now troubled. Nappa's  
expression doesn't remind at all of the Nappa he'd fought; that huge baby beast that was playing with its  
food. He now sounds serious and mature. Nappa speaks again and interrupts his thoughts.  
-''Listen, if we don't go there, your friend will die, i guarantee. You have nothing to lose. You have to trust  
me. Only if i go ape and join the fight, might we have some chance to beat the greatest Saiyan warrior ever  
lived''.  
Krillin turns to Gohan.  
-''What do you think we must do?'' he asks, feeling stupid for asking for the opinion of a 5 year old.  
-''I feel we must go'' Gohan answers, sounding like an adult, as always.  
-''Sigh, we're going'' Krillin says.

When they arrive at the battlefield, they see a giant floating ape wearing a uniform and rubbing its eyes.  
-''Wow, how did his clothes not get torn off?'' Krillin wonders.  
-''Place me on the ground in a position i can look at the moon'' Nappa asks.  
After a final moment of hesitation, Krillin does so, along with Gohan. Soon, Nappa is in his ape form. He  
seems perfectly fine, as if his wounds are healed. He stands up and flies.  
-''Yes, i gathered the energy'' Goku thinks and is about to launch the spirit bomb. Vegeta, however, will  
outspeed him, with a mouth blast. Or not? Suddenly, the ape in the blue uniform feels something on his  
back. It turns its head and sees another ape, which only wears pants and boots, having just fired its own  
mouth blast, which is what hit Vegeta's back. This moment of distraction was enough. Goku fires the spirit  
bomb. Vegeta realizes the blindingly bright ball is coming towards him. The giant monkey leaves an eerie  
scream, but it's too late. The giant ball is pushing him towards the ground. An explosion follows, which  
forms a huge crater. And, then... Vegeta's no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Goku is standing on the ground, panting in exhaustion. He's used everything he had to make the spirit bomb.  
Sure, Vegeta's gone, but there's one more great ape. What if it goes against him?  
Ape Nappa lands and starts walking towards Goku, making the ground shake with each step. He stands in  
front of the human formed Saiyan, pondering what to do next. Being not as great a warrior as Vegeta, he can  
only half control himself in this state. A part of him wants to just raise his foot and crash Goku. He wants it so  
badly. But, another part of him reminds him of Vegeta's betrayal. So, shall he kill Kakarrot? And, if he does,  
what is he supposed to do next? What is he supposed to do now that his boss is gone? Return to Freeza and  
keep serving him for the rest of his life? Go to Namek and try to obtain the dragonballs?  
-''Please, don't do that. I'm a Saiyan, like you'' Goku pleads him, in a mixture of trust and horror.  
Nappa hesitates some more. His thought is interrupted by a buzzling sound. The slow thinker Nappa doesn't  
show the reflexes required to dodge Krillin's destructo disc, so, soon, he finds himself back to his human  
form. As soon as he changes back, he feels his previous wounds returning. Not able to stand on his feet  
anymore, his enormous body falls down, making the ground shake. Krillin and Gohan land behind him.  
-''Okay, i'll make another one and behead him'' a determined Krillin says and raises his hand once more.  
-''Krillin, no'' Goku yells.  
-''Goku, stop this nonsense'' Krillin yells back. ''If i hadn't cut off his tail, he'd have killed you''.  
-''We'll never know for sure'' Goku insists.  
The monk sighs in defeat. Yadjirobe shows up, having been hidden all this time.  
-''Hey guys'' he says.  
Krillin looks at him with a mocking smile.  
-''So, you've been here all this time?'' he asks the fatso. ''Why didn't you help, you sissy?''  
-''What? These guys are monsters. Do you know what you're asking for?'' Yadjirobe protests.  
Krillin laughs and Yadjirobe snorts.  
-''Hey, guys, i can feel familiar chis approaching'' Goku declares. ''The others are coming to pick us up.  
Let's wait for them''.  
Soon, a flying vehicle shows up.

Later, we see everyone in Bulma's flying vehicle. Chichi is holding Gohan, with all her attention on him.  
Goku is exhausted and has some minor injuries, but, apart from that, he's okay. Nappa is the trully injured  
one. Goku insisted that they took him to the hospital, against everyone elses opinion (except Gohan, who  
didn't say anything). Roshi, Korin and Bulma are also there.  
Bulma can't stop her tears. Piccolo is dead. Her beloved Yamcha will never come back. She regrets so  
badly all the times she fought with him. If only she had told him how much she loved him, when she still  
had the chance to. She looks at Nappa, who's lying on a bed. She can't believe the man responsible for her  
lover's death is right in front of her and Goku asked her to act like this is totally normal. She feels her rage  
boiling.  
-''I'll kill you'' she suddenly screams and rushes towards Nappa. Krillin and Yadjirobe stop her by holding  
her by the shoulders.  
-''Bulma, stop it'' Goku scolds her. ''This is the third time you try to attack the Saiyan. Revenge won't solve  
anything. Besides, not everything is lost yet''.  
-''What the fuck do you mean?'' Bulma asks, while crying.  
Goku turns to Krillin.  
-''Before, you said something about us being able to revive the others'' he reminds him.  
-''Well, yeah, but don't get your hopes too high'' a troubled Krillin says. ''Earlier, the two Saiyans discussed  
about another planet with dragonballs, a planet called Namek''.  
Goku asks King Kai, through telepathy, where Namek is. Bulma activates the auto pilot and starts her  
calculations. She finds out that, even with the fastest spaceship, they need over 4000 years to reach Namek.  
Everybody has now lost hope.  
-''Err hem'' Nappa breaks the silence. ''I think i can help''.  
Everybody, except Goku and Gohan, glares at Nappa. How does he dare, after everything he's done, talking  
to them as if they're friends? Ignoring the looks they give him, the huge Saiyan continues:  
-''You can use the pods me and Vegeta came here with''.  
Everybody's speechless for a few moments. Gohan breaks the silence:  
-''Yay, thank you, sir''.  
The others smile at Gohan's innocence. Bulma goes close to Nappa.  
-''If my Yamcha comes back to life, i might forgive you, someday'' she says.  
-''Well, there's still an issue'' a troubled Roshi brings up. ''Each pod is for one person only. So, only two can  
go to Namek. And, Saiyan (turns to Nappa), how do you travel in those for days anyway?''  
-''Well'' Nappa starts explaining, ''when the pod takes off, its inner part gets filled with a special gas that  
causes some sort of coma to the body. This way, the organism's functions are minimized and one can  
travel for days without food or water''.  
Everybody freaks out. It seems nobody likes the idea of travelling like that. Suddenly, Goku gets another  
telepathetic message. It's from Mr Popo. It seems there might be another spaceship, one that can fit a lot  
of people!

Nappa is in a hospital's room, lying on a double bed (they had to give him a double one, because of his size).  
Since Kakarrot and the others dropped him there, nobody's been visiting him, except the doctors and the  
nurses, who are not very willing to initiate a conversation with him. Actually, they're scared of him, since no  
other human on Earth has the size of a bear.  
Nappa sighs. He used to have a blast killing weaklings and now he has nothing to do. He feels such boredom.  
But, most importantly, he feels alone. He has always been alone, but he just now realizes it. All these years,  
he had Vegeta and Raditz, but, actually, he was all alone. And the moment he felt more empty inside than  
ever was when he saw that smirk on Vegeta's face. It was then that he felt nobody in this world cares about  
him (well, he knew it already, but knowing and feeling are two different things). And, then, he was saved by  
Kakarrot! Of all people! The one who had lost so much to him was the one who saved him.  
Nappa still can't understand why Kakarrot did that. And what are those strange, unknown emotions he's been  
feeling since then? Could he be happier if he did the irrational thing of trying to participate in other people's  
pain, like Kakarrot seems to be doing? Could that other life be...  
-''Darn, what am i thinking?'' he scolds himself, in his head. ''I am a Saiyan. All Saiyans are like that. It's  
in our nature, in our genes. Even that freaking Kakarrot would be like that, had he not hit his head  
(remember Nappa had heard that story from the radio transmitter)''.  
True, all Saiyans are like that. Blaming a Saiyan for his deeds is like blaming a carnivore for hunting. On  
the other hand, one can always try to go against his nature. There have been people who have tried that.  
Even among Saiyans, there have been rare cases of sensitive persons who have tried to go against the  
Saiyans' nature. But, back on Planet Vegeta, such behaviour was not tolerated. None of those exceptions  
ended well. Most of those sensitive Saiyans were condemned to death for trying to save a comrade or  
treat a comrade's wounds. The royal law of the Saiyans was clear. Any Saiyan humiliated in the battlefield,  
even if he survives the enemy, must be immediately finished off by the other members of the mission.  
Any offenders will be executed.  
The only one of those exceptions whose end is unclear, at least that Nappa knows of, was Vegeta's long  
lost brother, Tarble. Being a member of the royal family, he enjoyed the privilege of receiving a lighter  
punishment. He was exiled. On the other hand, that could be worse than death.  
And, of course, even if it wasn't for the Saiyans' laws, there is always the issue called Freeza. Can one  
disobey that godlike being? Can one just stand in front of the galactic tyrant and say ''hey, i figured  
massacring is wrong, i won't do it''? No way. Next moment, Lord Freeza will pierce his heart.  
Nappa could go on and make up one million more excuses for his crimes. But, still, this strange feeling he's  
had since he was saved won't go away. Dang it. Everything is so confusing. He wishes there was some  
divine being who would provide him with the answers he seeks. Unfortunately, there probably isn't (Saiyans  
don't have a religion).  
His flood of thoughts is interrupted by someone entering.  
-''Darn, those stupid doctors again'' he thinks, as the door opens.  
No, it's someone else. It's Kakarrot.  
-''Hey, zup'' the jolly Saiyan says.


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments of awkward silence. Finally, Goku strokes his head and laughs.  
-''So, err... what was your name, again?'' he tries.  
Nappa realizes he never introduced himself. Vegeta did call him by his name a few times, but, in the heat of  
battle, it's natural that nobody paid attention to that. He decides to answer.  
-''Nappa'' he says.  
-''So, Nappa'' Goku continues, ''how are your days in here?''  
The huge Saiyan decides to ignore the question.  
-''What happened of the others? Did they go to that planet to look for the dragonballs?'' he asks.  
-''You bet'' Goku answers. ''I wanted to go too, but i had to stay here to guard you...you know...in case you  
go back to your old ways after you get healed''.  
Nappa snorts, but decides to ignore the comment.  
-''Why did you come here, anyway?'' he asks. ''What business do you have with a mass murderer?''  
Goku, once more, laughs and strokes his head. Nappa is surprised by the other Saiyan's attitude. In their  
battle, he was so haughty, like the heroes of the children's bedtime stories. Yet, now, he looks like a goofy  
guy.  
-''Well, i want to learn more about Saiyans'' Goku says. ''They're my race, yet i know nothing about them.  
Tell me, how was life on the so called Planet Vegeta?''  
Nappa is about to tell him to scram. But, next moment, he thinks he has nothing to do all day here. A  
conversation would be a nice change. He sighs and starts:  
-''All that mattered in Saiyan's society was strength. Saiyans were seperated into classes, based on their  
power. Your brother was a low class warrior, one of the weaklings. Most Saiyans back on our planet  
belonged to the middle class and they were a lot stronger than the likes of Raditz''.  
-''So, i lost to a low class Saiyan, what a shame'' Goku says, still laughing nevertheless.  
-''You were one of the weakest Saiyans, a disgrace to our race, that's why you were sent to a planet like  
Earth, a planet with such pathetic beings'' Nappa continues. ''I still don't get how, in one year, you reached  
the level of an elite''.  
-''Long story'' Goku answers. ''So, the elites are the grade above middle class?''  
-''No, above middle class are the high class Saiyans'' Nappa says. ''They're really strong, but even those  
were weaker than the elite class, which i belonged to. Finally, above the elite, we have the highest class,  
the super elite. Only the king, along with 2-3 other Saiyans, possessed that level of power''.  
-''Your boss, Prince Vegeta too?'' Goku asks.  
Nappa stops. He drinks some water from the desk next to his bed. Then, he continues:  
-''Prince Vegeta wasn't just a super elite. He was an ultra rare individual. He surpassed us all, even as a  
child. He had the greatest Saiyan power ever recorded. Well, except maybe the Legendary Super Saiyan,  
but we don't know whether that guy ever existed''.  
-''Super Saiyan?'' Goku asks in curiosity.  
-''Just a legend among the Saiyans, about some invincible warrior who shows up once per millenium''  
Nappa explains. ''Personally, i never believed it. Neither did Vegeta. And he always said that, if one exists,  
he'd be the one to fulfill the prophecy. True, with his power, he was the most likely canditate''.  
-''Wow, this is so exciting'' Goku exclaims.  
For one moment, Nappa catches himself getting amused with Kakarrot's naive enthusiasm.  
The two Saiyans keep talking for hours. Nappa tells him everything about their home planet, how Freeza  
enslaved them and that he and Vegeta seeked for immortality so that they could overshadow him and give  
the Saiyan race its former glory.  
-''So, what are your plans for after you exit the hospital?'' Goku finally asks.  
-''That is a really good question'' Nappa answers. ''The most logical option would be to go back to Lord  
Freeza. If he learns that i'm still alive and decided not to go back, he'll kill me''.  
-''But, why?'' Goku naively asks.  
-''Are you that stupid?'' Nappa yells. ''Freeza isn't a boss you can just go to and submit your quit. Do you  
have any idea about how galactic empires work?''  
-''Err, not really'' Goku laughs. Then, he gets serious and continues:  
-''But, i don't like the attitude of that Freeza guy. Who does he think he is?''  
-''For starters, he's the strongest being in the cosmos'' Nappa scolds him. ''That gives him the right to  
always have things his way''.  
-''I think i should go teach him a lesson'' an annoyed Goku says.  
-''Don't you dare'' Nappa cries, scaring Goku. ''I don't think you've realized what we're talking about. Vegeta,  
in his ape form, would get burnt alive by the likes of Freeza. And you remember what Ape Vegeta did to  
you. Also, mind the ape you faced wasn't even Vegeta's full power. Before transforming, he'd got  
considerably weaker by your fight and making the artificial moon''.  
Goku gulps.  
-''Can Freeza be that powerful?'' he wonders. ''No, i don't believe it''.  
-''Neither did many other rebellions across the universe'' Nappa informs him. ''And they're all dead now''.  
Yadjirobe enters the room.  
-''Senzu beans are ready'' he declares.  
-''Sweet'' Goku cries.  
Nappa is watching him taking a bean out of the bag. What are these things?  
-''Err, Goku, are you sure you wanna...'' Yadjirobe tries to stop him.  
-''Come on, don't worry all the time, if he acts bad, i'll just fight him again'' Goku says and gives the senzu  
to Nappa.  
-''Eat this. You'll regain your strength'' he explains.  
-''What?'' Nappa cries. ''You want me to believe that...''  
-''Eat'' Goku insists.  
Nappa swallows the senzu and realizes his back is as good as new. Amazing! So, those beans are like the  
healing chambers, only they work instantly. How convienient.  
-''Hey, Nap, why don't you come with me on Namek?'' Goku proposes.  
-''Huh? With what?'' Nappa wonders.  
-''I asked a scientist i know to make a large spaceship, with a gravity room to train'' Goku explains. ''And it  
will be more effective if i have a sparring partner. I also asked that scientist to make a new uniform for  
you, which is like your old one. So, how about it?''  
Nappa thinks. If there are really dragonballs on that planet, maybe he manages to convince the others to  
use them to somehow get rid of Freeza.  
-''I'm coming'' he declares.

Planet Namek. Here is a summary of the events that have happened on the planet's surface over the last few  
days: Freeza and his goons have managed to collect 6 out of 7 dragonballs, but their scouters have been  
broken. Dodoria and Zarbon have been searching in random over Namek's surface, but no signs of a seventh  
village. Meanwhile, Krillin, Gohan and Bulma have gone with Dende to Guru's and Nail's house. Guru has  
unlocked Krillin's and Gohan's potential. Then, they decided to wait till Goku comes, hoping in one of his  
miracles.  
Right now, we see Freeza, in his private room, gazing at the view out of the window. His back is turned to  
Dodoria and Zarbon, who are both standing and trembling.  
-''So, you haven't managed to find anything, yet'' Freeza comments.  
-''Y-yes, my lord'' Dodoria answers.  
-''We've tried our best, but the lack of scouters makes it really hard...'' Zarbon says.  
-''SILENCE'' Freeza interrupts him. Then, he calms down.  
-''You're both incompetent'' he continues. ''I should've brought with me the Ginyu Forces in the first place''.  
He turns to Zarbon.  
-''Call them'' he commands.  
-''Y-yes, Lord Freeza'' Zarbon gulps and exits the room.

Goku and Nappa have just finished another sparring session, while travelling on Namek. Goku turns the  
gravity back to normal. Then, the two of them share a senzu bean (they take half a bean each, since they  
have a limited number at their disposal). They sit to mentally rest for a while, their backs resting against  
the spaceship's walls.  
-''It's a shame i cannot perform that cool kaioken thing, no matter how hard i've tried'' Nappa snorts.  
-''Don't feel bad, Nap'' Goku consoles him. ''King Kai has told me that, in all recorded knowledge, i'm the  
only one who has managed to do it. While others, including Kai, have gained the theoretical knowledge  
required, for some reason, they just can't pull it off''.  
-''This doesn't make me feel better'' Nappa keeps whining. Goku laughs and strokes his head.  
The two Saiyans remain silent for a while. Nappa is lost in his thoughts. Last days, on this spaceship, Goku  
has told Nappa everything about his life on Earth. How he's made a lot of friends since he met Bulma as a  
child, the awkward, but still romantic, way he and his wife fell in love and married, the happy family they've  
created. A family. Nappa has still a hard time to conceive the meaning. Back on Saiyan's society, there was  
no such thing. The only form of sex was casual one. Nappa had plenty of success when it came to that;  
female Saiyans found bulky guys really attractive. Besides, all females on the planet had a fetish for power.  
Elite Saiyans used their power level to attract women the same way an Earth man uses his expensive car.  
Even when the planet was destroyed, though, Nappa couldn't complain. Several of the planets he attacked  
with Vegeta and Raditz were inhabited by human formed aliens and neither of them three had a moral  
issue with performing rape. But, finding a mate, spending a long period, maybe even the rest of his life,  
with a woman, this has never crossed his mind.  
Nappa remembers that weird woman he met at Capsule Corp, the blonde wife of that scientist. She seemed  
into him, but showed it in a ridiculous way. Goku later told him not to worry, for Bulma's mother behaves  
like that to almost any male she meets. On the other hand, that woman's daughter, Bulma as they call her.  
Yes, that one is really something.  
-''Darn, what am i thinking?'' Nappa says, in his head. ''How could she get attracted to the man responsible  
for her lover's death? It is more than obvious she detests me''.  
Nappa's thoughts are interrupted by a telepathetic message. King Kai is speaking to both Goku's and Nappa's  
minds.  
-''Oh, hey, King Kai, long time no see'' Goku cries.  
-''Actually, you can't see me now either'' Kai comments and laughs alone at his joke. Then, he gets serious  
and continues:  
-''I see you've taken that Saiyan with you to your journey to Namek''.  
-''What? That bastard is there?'' a voice is heard.  
-''Huh? Tenshinhan? Is that you?'' Goku asks. Tenshinhan ignores the question and keeps adressing the other  
Saiyan:  
-''You scum. I swear, i'll get a lot stronger here, on Kai's planet. And, when i come back to life, i will...''  
Nappa feels awful. He knows he has no excuses. Luckily for him, Kai interrupts the triclop:  
-''Hey, people, this isn't the time for that. I've got bad news. Freeza is on that planet too''.  
Nappa feels his blood freezing. This is horrible. But, how does Freeza kn... wait a minute, the scouters! He  
and Vegeta never turned them off. Darn, how could they be so idiotic? Nappa turns to Goku.  
-''Goku, listen, when we get to Namek, we have to take the others and leave. Freeza is not a foe to mess  
with''.  
-''Oh, come on, you've seen how strong we've become with our training here'' Goku protests.  
Nappa sighs. It seems Goku won't realize how strong Freeza is before it's too late. Feeling remorse, since  
he's the one responsible for the deaths, he decides not to say anything else. The only way for him to be  
forgiven and feel better is for the dead ones to come back to life. If they don't manage it, maybe he'd  
rather get killed by Freeza than keep living with remorse, a feeling that, up to recently, he didn't even know  
that it existed.

Nail, Gohan and Krillin exit Guru's house. Having sensed 4 monstrous chis approaching, along with a pathetic  
one, they told Bulma to stay inside with Guru. Soon, 5 persons show up. They perform a stupid series of  
dance moves, followed by introducing themselves. The three heroes sweatdrop.  
-''May i help you?'' Nail finally says.  
-''We want the dragonball. We know it's around here somewhere'' Ginyu asks.  
-''I'm sorry, but i cannot give it to hearts like yours. Please leave'' Nail says.  
Ginyu and his men laugh.  
-''So, you'll oppose Ginyu Forces, the universes elite of the elite?'' their purple leader asks.  
-''Well, if you want it to come down to this'' Nail continues. ''But, let's go somewhere else to fight. Guru is  
inside and, since he created the dragonballs, if he dies, they will turn to stones. I'm sure you don't want that  
to happen''.  
-''Oh, spare us your lies, i'll kill you all, right here, right n...'' Recoome says, only to be interrupted by his  
superior's scream:  
-''RECOOME''.  
The red head giant gulps. Ginyu turns to Nail.  
-''Okay, take us where you want to die''.  
The eight warriors fly.  
-''Goku, please come soon'' Krillin thinks.

Later, they land somewhere far from Guru's house.  
-''So, chief, shall we play with the chopsticks to determine who takes who?'' Jeice asks.  
-''Nah, i will decide'' Ginyu says. ''Guldo, since you're the weakest, you take the brat''.  
-''Hey, no fair'' Guldo protests like a kid.  
-''Do as i said'' Ginyu yells, making Guldo shut up. Then, he turns to Recoome.  
-''You fight the dwarf''.  
-''Yay, thanks chief'' Recoome says, in the expression of a big baby in a candy store. ''I love crashing  
midgets''.  
-''Lastly'' Ginyu continues, ''Jeice and Burter, i know you use to train together, so you can fight really well  
as a team and synchronize your attacks. You'll both fight the green slug''.  
-''Huh? Two on one? That's not the way we usually face our opponents'' Burter comments.  
-''This guy is really strong. In an one on one fight, he'd have a good chance of beating either of you or  
Recoome'' Ginyu explains. ''Fight together, this time, to be safe''.  
-''Aye aye sir'' Jeice and Burter both say, managing to synchronize their voices as well.  
All four Ginyu's henchmen turn to their respective opponents. Gohan and Krillin look nervous. Nail is also  
worried, but tries not to show it.

Somewhere else, a spaceship lands on Namek. Goku and Nappa exit it. They both sense many strong  
powers (Goku has taught Nappa how to sense ki).  
-''What? This is awful'' Nappa cries. ''Freeza has called Ginyu Forces''.  
-''Huh? Who are they?'' Goku asks.  
-''His elite warriors'' Nappa explains. ''Also, there are rumors they're the only 5 persons in the world Freeza  
trusts without hesitation''.  
Nappa turns to Goku.  
-''Goku, listen'' he says. ''I know your policies, but, this time, you have to go for the kill. You have no idea  
what these guys are capable of, if they're given even the smallest window of opportunity''.  
-''I...i don't know, Nap'' Goku says in confusion.  
-''I'm serious'' the other Saiyan yells. ''One of them can freeze time and paralyze the foes. Also, there are  
rumors that their leader has a horrifying special ability only his 4 comrades know about. If you try to show  
mercy to them, we AND your son will die''.  
Goku sighs.  
-''The more we discuss it, the more danger the others are getting into. Let's hurry'' he says.  
The two Saiyans fly towards the battlefield.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginyu is watching the three fights, arms crossed and with a smile of joy.  
-''Ahh, look at my kids playing. I'm so proud of them'' he says.

Nail is full of bruises, the duo running circles around him. Right now, he barely manages to block a punch  
from Jeice, who's in front of him. He goes for a punch of his, but Burter, who's behind him, punches his  
back, making him stop and wince. Jeice kicks him on the guts and Burter completes the combo by elbowing  
his nape, making wince in a manner which would be gagly if the situation wasn't so serious, before crashing  
on the ground.  
-''CRUSHER BALL'' a smiling Jeice yells.  
Nail barely has time to jump and dodge the lethal attack. However, next moment, Burter appears behind  
him and snaps his neck. Nail falls on the ground. Due to being a Namek, he regenerates his neck's  
structure and gets up. He's panting, whereas his two floating enemies are looking at him with threatening  
smiles.

Gohan is lying on the ground, paralyzed. Guldo could just sit and wait till the brat passes out of asphyxation,  
since his lung's muscles are also paralyzed. But, it'll be more fun if he tortures him more. He goes close  
to him.  
-''How about a nice kiss, sweetie?'' he asks.  
Knowing Gohan cannot answer, he delivers a tongue kiss on the lips of the disgusted Saiyan. Then,  
laughing like a hyena, he delivers several painful blows on the paralyzed Gohan. When he gets bored, he  
grabs a rock.  
-''Let's end this'' he says, about to hit Gohan's head. That moment, a kick out of nowhere beheads him.  
Gohan can move again. After wiping his mouth in a gagly manner (because he's still disgusted by Guldo's  
kiss), he realizes in shock he was saved by...Nappa! Who could've imagined? One of the persons he's  
scared most of now saved him.

Krillin is floating, panting. Actually, levitation is the only thing that keeps him up, considering all 4 of his  
limbs are broken. Recoome is standing opposed to him, good as new, his uniform also unscathed.  
-''That was fun, you midget'' he says, ''but all good things eventually come to an end. I'll give you the honor  
of finishing you off with one of my favourite moves. ERASER GUN''.  
However, before the blast can come out, a knee shuts Recoome's mouth. As a result, the blast fully  
explodes in his head, blowing it up. The mercenary's headless body falls down.  
-''Goku'' Krillin cries in excitement and lets his body fall.  
-''Darn, i didn't mean to kill him'' the Saiyan says.

Jeice and Burter, who are now kicking Nail around in the air, like a soccer ball, stop their game and let him  
fall. They turn their heads in surprise to look at the two newcomers. Ginyu is also surprised.

Jeice and Burter look at the two Saiyans.  
-''Hey, isn't that Nappa?'' Jeice asks his comrade.  
-''Yeah, one of those scummy monkeys, har har'' Burter replies.  
Nappa starts getting angry and Goku notices. All that anger he's gathered after years of being treated like a  
joke by Freeza and his elites is now boiling.  
-''Watch out'' Ginyu warns his two remaining henchmen, having the experience to judge a fighter.  
''Something about him is different from before''.  
-''I don't think so, captain, but let's check it out'' Jeice says and presses his scouter's button. ''Hah. 5000  
units. Nothing different. As pathetic as he used to be. I don't care if he killed a weakling like Guldo or if his  
friend turned Recoome's blast against him. They're both weak and they'll die by our han...''  
-''SHUT UP'' Nappa screams and flies at extreme speed towards the two targets. Next moment, he grabs  
them both by their heads and clings them together, causing their heads to explode. The two headless  
bodies fall down and Nappa is panting out of anger.  
-''Th-this is unreal'' Ginyu thinks. ''When he attacked them, for one moment, his power jumped close to  
100.000''  
-''Nappa, you didn't have to go that far'' Goku scolds him.  
-''How many times do i have to tell you?'' Nappa yells back. ''We mustn't take the slightest chances if we  
want to get out of this alive''.  
-''You're ungrateful'' Goku insists. ''By that logic, i should've finished you off too on Earth. You had your  
second chance, everybody deserves one''.  
-''I was an exception, not every unscrupulous guy will turn a new leaf. If you'd seen half of the things i've  
seen in galactic empires...''  
-''Er hem'' Ginyu interrupts them. ''Guys, hello? Freeza's arch henchman here...''  
Both Nappa and Goku turn to Ginyu. Nappa lands. They realize this is no time for their philosophical  
discussion about morality.  
-''Dear Nappa, i don't know how a Saiyan, a monkey trash like you, managed to hit a realm of power which  
is exclusive to the universes elites. But, even with that power, you still cannot beat me. I'm the second  
strongest being in existence'' Ginyu declares.  
Goku holds Nappa's shoulder.  
-''No offense, but he's right. Only i can take him. So, let me handle this, okay?'' he asks.  
Nappa nods, unwillingly deciding to trust him. He's still bugged though. Even though he's not exactly the  
madman he was when he attacked Earth, he's still a Saiyan. And the knowledge that he's surpassed is not  
pleasant to him at all.  
Goku stands in front of Ginyu. The purple alien takes a fighting stance.  
-''So, do i get to fight you first?'' he asks.  
-''Sorry, i like fighting for sport, but, right now, i have more serious business on this planet'' Goku explains.  
''So, i shall cripple your will to fight, with this. Look at your precious scouter carefully. KAIOKEN...''  
Goku gets surrounded by a crimson aura. Ginyu gets shocked when he sees the indication. There is a being  
stronger than him, apart from Freeza!  
-''T-THIS TOTALLY RIDICULOUS'' he screams as if he's lost it. ''Where did you find that power? Explain''.  
Goku lets go of the kaioken aura.  
-''I won't bother explaining'' he says, without losing his cool. ''I'll only tell you one thing. Believe it or not,  
that was only 20% of my true power''.  
Ginyu screams like a girl faking an orgasm.  
-''C-can Goku be the Legendary Super Saiyan?'' Nappa wonders, in his head. ''That would be so ironic.  
On my homeplanet, we'd always expected him to be a bloodthirsty beast. Can the prophecy be fulfilled by  
someone like Kakarrot instead?''  
To everybody's surprise, Ginyu regains his cool and laughs.  
-''Uh-oh, he's up to something'' Nappa thinks.  
-''Listen, i don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary'' Goku says, ignoring Ginyu's laugh. ''If you leave now...''  
-''No, Goku, you have to finish him off, don't give him the chance to use his unknown special power'' Nappa  
screams.  
Too late. Ginyu starts beating his chest, making everybody, including Nappa, stare at him, with their guard  
down.  
-''SWITCH'' he yells. He fires a blast from his mouth. But nobody senses any destructive force in this blast.  
Next moment, Goku finds himself in an unknown body, feeling an intense pain on his chest and barely  
able to stand up. Opposed to him, he sees... himself, only with a look of madness.  
-''Curse my...overconfidence'' Goku gasps.


	5. Chapter 5

-''Slow, aren't we? I switched our bodies'' Ginyu explains, even though it's already obvious to everyone.  
Struggling to keep himself on his two feet, Goku lets his new body fall down, in desperation. Krillin and Gohan  
are trembling. Ginyu turns to Nappa.  
-''Now, with the power this body can produce, i'm more than a match for all of you combined. I'll kill you,  
then go to that house, get the dragonball and return successful to Lord Freeza'' he declares triumphantly.  
To his surprise, as opposed to the others, Nappa doesn't seem scared at all.  
-''You're delusional if you think you can use my friend's full power'' he says to Ginyu. Goku feels nice about  
Nappa calling him a friend.  
-''For starters'' the huge Saiyan continues, ''you could never pull off his kaioken technique. But, even if we  
leave that out, i doubt you can bring out Goku's half power''.  
Goku gets surprised. Himself, he was too frustrated by the body swap to realize those things, but, come to  
think of it, Nappa is right!  
-''You think you can bluff your way outta this, you monkey trash?'' Ginyu asks, not worried at all.  
-''Power is not just in body'' Nappa explains. ''I used to believe that, but Goku taught me that power is  
mainly in spirit. If body and spirit don't work together, you can't bring out your maximum power''.  
Goku, Krillin and Gohan are surprised by the way Nappa talks.  
-''LIES, ALL LIES'' Ginyu yells and powers up, a white aura surrounding him.  
Krillin and Gohan are now laughing. The fat Saiyan was right.  
-''Is that all?'' Krillin wonders with a smile. ''Even i could probably beat this power''.  
Believing that he's now as strong as Goku was before, Ginyu launches himself to Nappa, who takes a  
fighting stance.  
-''Good, this will feel like a rematch with the guy who humiliated me'' Nappa thinks, smiling deviously. ''Even  
though that's not exactly the case, i can at least pretend i'm getting some kind of revenge''.

Back at Guru's house, he and Dende are sensing what's happening.  
-''Nail is hurt'' Dende comments.  
-''And two new chis have appeared'' Guru says. ''They're both Saiyans''.  
-''Oh, no, more enemies'' Dende cries.  
-''I'm not so sure'' Guru says. ''One of them is pure heart, nothing to be afraid of. As for the other one...  
well, he definitely has evil inside him, but i think he currently undergoes some inner dilemmas''.

Having just received one more hit, the launched Ginyu manages to stand on his feet, holding his guts in  
pain. He also has blood on his face. Nappa is standing opposed to him.  
-''Hah, is that all? I've just started warming up'' the Saiyan mocks him.  
-''You think you're tough?'' Ginyu thinks. ''Now, i'll show you''.  
He opens his mouth, about to switch bodies with Nappa. Next moment, however, the foe has vanished  
behind him and has immobilized his arms (the same way as Vegeta vs Dodoria).  
-''Fool, did you think i'd fall for a trick i've already seen?'' he asks.  
-''Wow, i'd have totally fallen for that'' Krillin thinks. ''Maybe this guy is more than just muscles''.  
-''Now, give back Goku's body or i'll break your arms'' Nappa threatens.  
-''I-if i give back the body, will you spare me?" Ginyu tries.  
-''Yeah, i swear'' Nappa answers, sounding honest. Not letting go of him, he signals to Goku, with his eyes,  
to come close. Mustering the strength he's left, and with the help of Gohan and Krillin, Goku stands opposed  
to the immobilized Ginyu, who sighs.  
-''SWITCH'' he yells. As soon as Goku is back to his body, he fires a kamehameha that annihilates Ginyu's  
crippled body. Everybody, including Nappa, is surprised that Goku killed Ginyu. The usually forgiving Saiyan  
smiles at Nappa.  
-''Have i learnt my lesson, pal?'' he asks. Nappa smiles back.  
Krillin and Gohan go close to the huge Saiyan, who has just saved everyone with his brilliant fight.  
-''Wow, mister Nappa, that was amazing'' Gohan cries in enthusiasm, amuzing Nappa with his innocence.  
-''Don't get me wrong, dude'' Krillin starts. ''I'm still angry at you for what you did on Earth. But i have to  
admit i owe you one. And the way you fought was genius. When we first met, i thought you were an idiot,  
but...''  
-''Hey, i'm not an idiot'' Nappa protests. ''I'm just simple minded, but that doesn't mean i can't use my  
brain when needed. Why do people always think that simple minded and stupid are synomyms?''  
-''Heh, i have the same problem, Nap'' Goku smiles. ''It seems we have more in common than i thought''.  
They all laugh. Then, Goku realizes his wounds hurt by laughing. He doesn't have anything serious, but he  
could use some treatment. And Nail is the really injured one. The groups decide to go to Guru's for Dende  
to heal them all. They carry Nail with them and take off.

The gang enters Guru's house. When Dende sees Nappa, he freaks out, not just by his size, but also by his  
uniform, which is what Freeza's men wear. The Namek kid screams, runs and hides behind Krillin and Gohan,  
who are also carrying Nail.  
-''Chill, little guy, he's with us'' Goku explains, extending his arms to make a comforting sign.  
Dende looks at his two short friends, who nod in reassurance, even though Krillin hasn't fully forgiven Nappa  
yet. Dende, now calmer, looks at the huge Saiyan.  
-''Even so, it's obvious you were one of those who served that Freeza creep'' he says to him. ''I'm sure you've  
killed thousands, if not millions of people''.  
Nappa looks at the floor, not knowing how to react.  
-''Millions? Perhaps billions would be more precise'' he thinks, but prefers not to say it loud.  
-''There is no way you'll receive any healing from me'' Dende continues.  
-''I-it's okay, i have no injuries'' Nappa says.  
-''On the other hand, i could use those powers of yours'' a smiling Goku says, showing his bruised body to  
Dende. ''Don't tell me you have a problem healing me too''.  
Dende stands in hesitation.  
-''Come on, do it'' Gohan says. ''This is my father''.  
-''Goku is the best man i've ever met. I assure you'' Krillin confirms.  
-''Okay'' Dende sighs. ''But, it seems my friend, Nail, is in a worse condition. I'll treat him first''.  
Later, when everybody's fully healed...  
-''Hey, i know'' Krillin cries, scaring everyone. ''Mister Guru, could you unlock Goku's powers, like you did  
with me and Gohan?''  
Then, he looks at Nappa.  
-''And...and, maybe you could do the same to his friend too'' he continues, more hesitant than before.  
-''I'm sorry'' Guru says coughing. ''My death is approaching. It's only a matter of hours. I'm afraid i'm too  
weak to do that anymore''.  
Krillin and Gohan leave an ''aww'' in disappointment.  
-''It's okay, guys'' Goku says. ''I will fight Freeza the way i am. It's not like i counted in any additional power  
up anyway''.  
-''What? Wait, you'll fight Freeza?'' Krillin cries. ''Goku, are you insane? Can't you feel his power?''  
-''Here, i have to agree with the little man'' Nappa decides to speak. ''Goku, you have gained remarkable  
power, but i don't think you'll ever manage to beat Freeza. He's been ruling the galaxy for decades exactly  
because he's practically a god who can't be defeated''.  
Krillin and Dende glare at Nappa.  
-''I know you'll probably hate me for this'' the Saiyan keeps explaining himself, ''but, maybe it is better if  
we just pack our things and leave this planet. I know the only way for you to forgive me someday is if your  
friends come back to life. But, i'd rather be hated by you forever than prompt you to fight Freeza and get  
killed too''.  
Goku takes a look of determination.  
-''Discussion is over. I'm going'' he says.  
-''Even though i know it's suicide, i'll follow. I can't let you die alone'' Krillin says.  
-''I'm coming too'' Gohan says.  
-''So will...'' Nail starts, but gets interrupted by Goku.  
-''No offense, Namek guy, but i'd rather you stayed here'' Goku says. ''Isn't that huge guy over there the  
one who created dragonballs? (referring to Guru) Well, his life signs are awfully weak. Maybe he'll be dead  
by the time this fight has finished. In that case, we need some Nameks left alive, so that the population  
increases again and we can have new dragonballs someday''.  
Nail unwillingly admits Goku's right. He and Dende will stay back. Now, all that's left is to wait for Nappa's  
decision.  
-''I'll come'' the Saiyan finally says. ''Since your friends are not coming back to life, maybe, if i die an  
honorable death, i partly redeem myself and the so called gods, if they exist, go easy on me in the other  
world''.  
Goku smiles at Nappa and offers him a fist bump, which the huge Saiyan accepts. The groups takes off.

A hole opens on the roof of Freeza's spaceship. The angered galactic tyrant comes out of it, being so angry  
he didn't even exit from the ship's entrance but damaged his own vehicle instead. Seconds after him, Dodoria  
and Zarbon exit too, trembling in fear. They've never seen their master in that condition. Truth be told, since  
they arrived on this damned planet, nothing has gone according to plan. What should be an easy outing  
turned out to be one of the most difficult missions.  
-''The Ginyu Forces'' the floating Freeza roars. ''My beloved elite soldiers. All five of them gone. They had  
been supposed to have brought me the dragonballs in a few minutes. And what did they do instead? DIED''.  
Dodoria and Zarbon, who are floating behind, gulp.  
-''By two unknown, absurdly high power levels'' Freeza continues, seemingly calmer. ''Who could they be? In  
the whole galaxy, the only being with a six digit number of power, apart from me and my family, is Captain  
Ginyu''.  
-''S-sir'' Zarbon dares to speak, risking his life. ''One of those powers seems to be Nappa''.  
-''ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME?'' Freeza roars, making Zarbon's life pass before Zarbon's eyes. ''Nappa is  
a Saiyan, the most useless and pathetic species in existence. This is DEFINITELY a malfunction''.  
Soon, four figures appear on the horizon. They approach and float in the air, opposed to Freeza and his  
two underlings. They're Goku, Nappa, Gohan and Krillin. Goku floats in front of the others.  
-''So, which of you three is that Freeza creep?'' he asks, no fear at all.  
-''How dare you not recognizing the undisputed god of everything?'' Freeza yells.  
-''Shall i take that as ''i am the one you're looking for''?'' Goku asks, still not scared.  
Freeza feels his veins about to pop. This guy, whoever he is, whatever race he belongs to, is so dead!  
Then, his eyes fall on Nappa, who's behind Goku, obviously less courageous than his comrade.  
-''Well, well, this is a surprise'' Freeza comments, regaining his sophisticated calmness. ''I was sure you  
and the other useless meatbag, Vegeta, got killed on Earth. How did you survive? And, most importantly,  
how did you get so strong, mister Nappa?''  
Despite his fear, Nappa decides to answer. He takes a breath, but Freeza interrupts him:  
-''On second thought, i don't care. What i care about is that you don't know your place. You should be  
grateful that i left you and the other two Saiyan guys alive when i decided to exterminate your race''.  
At this point, Freeza expected Nappa to be surprised. But, he's not. He, Vegeta and Raditz always suspected  
Freeza was the one who destroyed their planet. Anyways, Freeza continues:  
-''Yet, what did you do instead? You hid the discovery of the dragonballs from me, attacked Earth without  
my permission, obviously wanting eternal lives for your worthless butts. And, now, you dare showing up  
before me with those new trash you've allied with...''  
-''Listen, Freeza'' Nappa dares interrupting. Freeza's caught by surprise. Not only because Nappa  
interrupted, but also because, for the first time, he didn't call him Lord Freeza. Nappa continues:  
-''I admit it. In the beginning, Vegeta and i wanted to obtain eternal life and take your place as the bullies  
of the universe. But, now, i'm no longer fighting you for such stupid ambitions. I'm fighting you because i  
have figured some of the things i did while under your command might be wrong''.  
-''Enough chatting'' Freeza says with a threatening smile. ''I don't get what you're saying and i don't want to  
get it either. Neither you or any of your stupid friends shall leave here alive''.  
-''I'll fight you first, Freeza'' Goku haughtily says.  
The tyrant wide opens his eyes.  
-''All alone?'' he asks.  
-''All alone'' Goku agrees.  
Freeza looks at his two servants and laughs.  
-''Zarbon, Dodoria, did you hear that? There is someone who wants an honorable duel with Freeza'' he  
says.  
Feeling not so scared anymore, his servants start laughing as well. Freeza turns his eyes back to Goku.  
-''I never imagined there is someone so suicidal, but ok'' he says. He makes a sign to his henchmen to just  
land and watch. They obey.  
-''Hey, no way we're letting you fight alone against this monster, dad'' Gohan protests. He's about to step  
in, but Nappa catches him.  
-''Listen, kid'' he says to Goku's son. ''Your father is the only one who has a slim chance of handling that  
godlike shrimp. If you get in the way, you'll only distract Goku and we'll all end up dead''.  
Krillin and Gohan decide to listen to Nappa. He knows both Freeza and Goku's current power better than  
them. The trio lands. The fight Goku vs Freeza is about to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Believing Goku will be dead in seconds, Freeza starts lightly and charges to him, intending to impale him with  
his horns. Goku raises his kaioken aura to 5fold and catches Freeza's horns, surprising the tyrant. He throws  
the foe, who crashes on the ground. Before Freeza can stand up, Goku, still on kaioken, attacks him from the  
air and plants his foot on Freeza's back, locking him on the ground. Then, he grabs Freeza once more, by the  
tail this time, and throws him high in the air. He cups his hands, intending to finish the combo with a  
kamehameha, but changes his mind, thinking that Freeza is still too fresh not to dodge it, which would result  
in Goku wasting precious stamina.  
This thought takes a fraction of a second, during which Freeza corrects himself in the air and counterattacks  
by diving from above. Goku manages to dodge at the last moment by jumping, not letting up his kaioken aura.  
Freeza jumps and the two foes start invisibly fast exchanging hits in the air.  
Krillin and Gohan are both awed at this battle. They didn't believe such powers exist. Nappa, on the other  
hand, looks troubled.  
-''What is he doing? This isn't time for games'' he says loud.  
-''What? You mean they haven't started fighting seriously yet?'' Krillin cries.  
-''I don't know about Freeza, but your friend can do at least twice better than that'' Nappa informs.  
Krillin and Gohan wide open their mouths. Krillin laughs awkwardly.  
-''I-is there no limit to what Goku can achieve?'' he wonders.  
-''If Goku wanted to fight seriously, Freeza would now be nothing more than scattered intestines'' Nappa  
continues. ''Yet, he's fooling around, giving his opponent the chance to do i don't know what and  
jeopardizing our existence''.  
-''I'm surprised you, of all people, say that'' Krillin declares. ''As a Saiyan, you should understand another  
Saiyan's drive to enjoy an exciting battle''.  
-''Not this time'' Nappa abruptly says. ''Freeza has always been in every Saiyan's head. Unfortunately, Goku  
wasn't raised on our planet and does not know what this creature is about. I tried to make him understand,  
while we were travelling in the spaceship. Darn, why is he so stupid?''  
Krillin is about to laugh, remembering Nappa was also toying with them on Earth. Next moment, though, he  
remembers the severity of the situation.  
Freeza manages to send Goku crashing on the ground. His kaioken aura goes away. When he's almost stood  
up, Freeza appears and wraps his tail around Goku's neck. The Saiyan falls on his knees. He raises his 5fold  
kaioken once more and struggles to release himself, to no avail. Freeza laughs like an angel of death, seeing  
his foe getting strangled. Suddenly, Goku increases the kaioken to 6fold and manages to remove Freeza's  
tail. Then, he throws the surprised tyrant to a mountain, which is shattered.  
Goku erases his kaioken aura to catch a breath, waiting for his foe to come out of the debris. Freeza  
emerges and leaps, landing opposed to Goku. With a small chi burst, he blows away the remants of his  
uniform (his scouter has been long gone). He smiles.  
-''I can't believe there is someone else in this universe who surpasses Captain Ginyu'' he says. ''I'd like to  
know more about you. What race are you from?''  
-''They've told me i'm a Saiyan'' Goku says.  
Freeza is shocked. He thought he'd exterminated them all, except three, over 20 years ago. On the other  
hand, there is a resemblance to that Bardock guy who had foolishly challenged him before he destroyed  
the planet. Can this Saiyan standing before him be the person of the legend? Can he be what the residents  
of Planet Vegeta used to call the Super Saiyan? Oh, whatever, it's not like he's going to lose anyway. But,  
before he finishes this battle, he wants to try something else...  
-''Would you like to be one of my henchmen?'' he asks Goku. ''With your power, you can take Ginyu's place  
as the leader of my army. How about forgetting this nonsense and following me?''  
Nappa thinks this is an appealing proposal. He's ashamed to admit it, but, if he was Goku, he doesn't know  
what he'd answer.  
-''Why shall i join some mass murderer?'' Goku rhetorically asks.  
Freeza sighs in disappointment.  
-''Too bad. You wasted a great career'' he says. ''Now, you leave me no choice other than showing you  
my transformation''.  
-''Transformation?'' Krillin cries. ''Nappa, why didn't you tell us Freeza can transform?''  
-''I didn't know it either'' Nappa replies, equally shocked.  
Dodoria and Zarbon laugh.  
-''Ohh, this will be good'' Zarbon says.  
Freeza starts increasing in size, until he's in his second form. Krillin, Gohan and Nappa have lost all hope.  
Goku laughs in embarassment.  
-''Man, even if i raise the kaioken to 10fold, i don't know if i can beat this monster'' he says to himself.  
''Perhaps i should've finished him off while i still had the chance''.

Goku soon recovers from the shock and, determined to enjoy a good fight, braces himself.  
-''So, shall we begin round two?'' Freeza asks.  
Instead of answering, Goku raises his kaioken to 10fold and charges at Freeza. The tyrant, who didn't expect  
Goku to be able to produce such power and speed, receives a punch that throws him away. Goku teleports  
somewhere in the path Freeza's course follows, intending to grab him by the horns. The giant Icer, though,  
manages to stop his course by placing his palm on the ground. Then, using that arm as a lever, propels  
himself to deliver a kick on Goku. Goku receives the kick and gets thrown away, but manages to quickly stop  
his course and jump high in the air. Before he finishes his jump, though, Freeza teleports right above him  
and, with his tail, strikes him, sending him to crash and end up underground.  
Freeza is now floating, arms crossed, expecting the Saiyan to come out. But he doesn't. Goku's comrades  
have also worried expressions, even though they can sense chi. For one moment, Freeza wonders whether  
Goku was killed during that last exchange.  
Suddenly, a chi ball comes from underground, penetrating the surface. Freeza dodges the last instant, but,  
then, receives a kick. It turns out that kick was from Goku. Freeza crashes on a mountain. Goku turns off  
the kaioken aura and tries to catch his breath.  
-''No, don't relax, he's not even hurt'' Nappa yells in horror, realizing that, if Goku gets hit now that his  
kaioken is off, the power of Freeza's current form will probably kill him. Too late, Freeza surprisingly  
skyrockets out of the debris, while yelling in anger, intending to kick Goku's head. The powered up by  
acceleration kick connects and, for a fraction of a second, everyone believes it's all over. Then, to  
everyone's surprise, it turns out Freeza has only hit air, for Goku catching his breath was only a shadow  
illusion move. The real Goku appears floating above Freeza. With his hands cupped and his 10fold kaioken  
on, he slams the tyrant's head, sending him to crash on the ground.  
-''Freeza is a little stronger'' the experienced Nappa comments to the other two spectators. ''But, Goku has  
far more polished fighting skills than a galactic dictator who has spent his life sitting on his butt''.  
Krillin laughs, both at Nappa's comment and because he now has some hope.  
Meanwhile, Goku has turned off his kaioken but is on guard nonetheless, waiting for Freeza's reaction. The  
tyrant stands up, looking mad, and glares at Goku. Then, he smiles!  
-''Okay, Saiyan, time to show you my full terrible power''.  
Everybody gets shocked. Goku laughs in disbelief and horror.  
-''Did he say...he can become even stronger?'' Gohan rhetorically asks.  
-''N-no, he's bluffing. He's trying to mess with our minds'' Krillin says, laughing nervously.  
Nappa, who's expecting anything from Freeza, knows such a powerful being has no reason to play mind  
games. If he says he can become stronger, then, the hell he can!  
The white alien braces himself and starts powering up, shocking everyone. Who could imagine Freeza can  
control his chi as well?  
-''N-no, i'm done for. Even with 10fold kaioken'' Goku mumbles, laughing in desperation.  
With unbelievable speed, Freeza attacks Goku from below and buries his knee in the Saiyan's guts, before  
the latter has the time to raise his kaioken again. Taking that hit as he was, Goku passes out. Before his  
unconscious body can fall on the ground, Freeza grabs him by the neck.  
-''So, how shall i kill you?'' he asks the unconscious fighter. ''I guess i'd better snap your neck...''  
-''STOP IT'' a roar surprises everyone. It's Gohan! His power suddenly increased expotentially. It's not as  
great as Goku's 10fold kaioken, but it surpasses the power Freeza had in his first form! The kid charges to  
Freeza and punches his guts, making him let go of Goku.  
Krillin collects his lifelong friend's body before it can touch the ground. He gently places Goku down and  
tries to wake him up.  
Meanwhile, Gohan, who has caught Freeza by surprise, is delivering a series of impressive blows. Nappa  
and Krillin are watching in awe. Krillin does not seem happy at all, though. Even though Gohan's power is  
astounding, especially considering he's only 5, it is simply not enough to beat Freeza.  
-''Gohan won't hold on for long. What will we do?'' Krillin wonders.  
-''That kid'' Nappa whispers. ''He might be our last chance to defeat Freeza. If only...''  
-''Huh? Did you say something, Nappa?'' Krillin asks.  
The huge Saiyan doesn't answer. There is no time for explanations, he has to hurry. Luckily, Freeza is too  
caught up in Gohan's frenzy right now, so he won't notice him. He takes off and leaves!  
-''Hey, where are you going?'' a mad Krillin yells. ''Are you running away, coward?''  
-''Darn, i knew it'' the monk says to himself. ''He's still a beast, caring only about his own skin''.  
Meanwhile, Nappa is forced to abruptly stop his course, when Dodoria and Zarbon appear in front of him.  
-''Where do you think you're going, Saiyan trash?'' Zarbon asks.  
-''Since we have nothing better to do while Lord Freeza's fighting, we'll deal with you, monkey traitor''  
Dodoria says.  
-''OUTTA MY WAY'' Nappa screams, being in a terrible hurry. Not wanting to waste any time with these  
clowns, he kills them the same way he killed Jeice and Burter. He grabs their heads and clings them together  
causing them to explode on contact. Then, he lets the headless bodies fall and continues his course.

In Guru's house, Nail and Dende are awfully worried, having sensed the chi changes.  
-''Oh, no, they're all going to die'' Dende says.  
-''I've had enough, i'm not a coward. I'm going'' Nail says in determination.  
-''I'm no coward either. I'm coming with you'' Dende declares. ''Let's hope i'll at least be able to heal one  
person or two before Freeza kills me''.  
-''Stay there'' a voice is heard. It's Nappa, talking to them through telepathy. Everybody's surprised.  
-''We need the Namek brat's powers to heal us, if we get out of this fight alive'' Nappa's voice continues.  
''Trust me, i have a plan. No matter what happens, DO NOT leave that house''.  
Unsure what to do, Dende and Nail turn to Guru.  
-''I think we must trust him, my kids'' Guru says.  
The other two Nameks nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Krillin is watching Gohan, who keeps pumelling Freeza, when he senses a change in Goku's chi. He turns and  
sees his lifelong friend having regained consciousness and trying to get back on his two feet.  
-''Goku, what are you...''  
-''Krillin, listen, my son won't hold on for long'' Goku says. ''Use your destructo disc''.  
-''B-but that move has proven to be almost useless'' Krillin says. ''It is really slow and it makes a buzzling  
sound, so it is easy to dodge, even if the target cannot sense chi''.  
-''I know and i know Freeza will definitely dodge it'' Goku informs. ''When he jumps to dodge, i'll have raised  
my kaioken to 20fold and fire a kamehameha while he's jumping, so he won't have time to react''.  
-''Are you sure?'' a surprised Krillin asks. ''I thought you can only use kaioken up to 10fold with safety''.  
-''I never said it will be safe'' Goku says, in a serious expression. ''There is a chance it will kill me. But, at  
least, i might be able to take Freeza with me''.  
Krillin wide opens his eyes, realizing his friend is going to risk his life.  
-''Hurry and do it or Gohan will die'' Goku abruptly says.  
Unwillingly, Krillin turns his head, raises his arm and starts forming the deadly circle.  
Meanwhile, Gohan is floating and panting, while Freeza is fallen on the ground, with his back towards the  
sky. Nobody can say if he is conscious. Then, to Gohan's shock, he gets up, unscathed, and looks at the boy.  
-''How can this brat have so much power?'' he thinks. ''Is he a Saiyan? Come to think of it, there is a  
resemblance. In any case, i must not allow any Saiyan to live any more. These monkeys are growing more  
and more powerful and i'm tired of having problems all the time because of them''.  
He gives the horrified and floating kid a menacing smile.  
-''You know, brat, i've been told i'm a quite level headed and sophisticated nature'' he says. ''Well, congrats,  
you managed to make me totally and absolutely mad...''  
Before he can charge to Gohan, he hears a buzzling sound. He turns and sees an energy circle coming  
towards him.  
-''Hmf, parlor tricks'' he thinks. ''It's like an alarming sign that says get away. They must be desperate to  
try such stuff''.  
He jumps and, at that moment, Goku, who has raised his kaioken to 20fold, fires a kamehameha. Freeza,  
however, turns out to be even faster than they thought and dodges. Krillin loses all hope, whereas Goku  
smiles, for he has an additional plan. He swerves the wave! Freeza keeps dodging but realizes the beam  
will be following him. Finally, he understands that, sooner or later, it will reach him. The beam explodes  
on the floating tyrant. Goku realxes. Krillin yells in joy and an exhausted Goku gives him a victory signal by  
showing his thumb.  
Next moment, they all freeze in horror, when they realize Freeza's chi is still there and bigger than before!  
They turn their heads to the sky and see Freeza having changed form again. Now, he looks like a horrible  
creature that got out of a fun park mansion.  
-''Whew, if that blast had hit me as i was before, i don't know whether i would have survived it'' the tyrant  
thinks. ''It's a fortunate thing that, of all three of my transformations, this one is the least time consuming''.  
-''S-so this is Freeza's true form'' a horrified Krillin comments, ignoring that this is not the case (and, in my  
story, he'll never learn it).  
-''Now, who shall i kill first?'' Freeza contemplates. Tough choice. Both the adult Saiyan and the brat have  
caused him enough trouble. On the other hand, the dwarf has an exasperatingly ugly face. Finally, Freeza  
decides to go after Goku first. With unbelievable speed, he charges to the drained Saiyan and delivers a  
kick on his head, making him crawl on the ground and lose consciousness. Nobody was able to see Freeza's  
moves. The only thing Gohan and Krillin saw was Freeza having changed his position to where Goku was  
standing and their friend crawling by the kick.  
Krillin is trembling, feeling Goku's chi having dropped to almost zero. Gohan lands next to the monk and  
looks at him.  
-''United till the end?'' the boy asks.  
Despite they're about to die, Krillin can't help smiling at the boy's bravery. Then, they turn their heads back  
to Freeza, who's sadistically walking towards them. He takes out his freakish tongue and makes a gross  
movement with it, accompanied by an equally gross slurping sound.  
Suddenly, a foot out of nowhere kicks Freeza. Totally off guard, the monarch takes the hit and is knocked  
over the horizon.  
-''NAPPA'' Krillin and Gohan yell. The huge Saiyan lands next to them.  
-''Huh? What is that device you're holding?'' Krillin asks. Ignoring him, the Saiyan talks to Gohan.  
-''Listen, kid, we don't have much time'' he says, panting. ''When i saw your power earlier, i realized we  
have one chance of beating Freeza. That is only if you transform into a great ape''.  
Krillin and Gohan wide open their eyes.  
-''When an adult Saiyan loses his tail, he never gets it back'' Nappa keeps explaining. ''But, if a young  
Saiyan loses it, in a moment of peril, it can grow back all of sudden''.  
-''Even so, how will he turn into great ape?'' Krillin asks. ''Can you make that fake moon thing?''  
-''Unfortunately, no'' Nappa says. ''Only the super elite Saiyans can do that. But, then, i remembered the  
spaceship Goku and i used to come here was modeled after the Saiyan pods. Those pods were equipped  
with a device that produces the same waves as the moon. It is a device detachable and portable, in case,  
during our missions, we were far from our ships and needed to turn apes. So, i went back to the spaceship,  
searched at the control panel and, luckily, found a device like that''.  
He gives that thing to Gohan.  
-''It is made of a special material that can withstand even attacks that can destroy continents'' he explains  
to the boy. ''The same material our spaceships' controllers were made of. Hide it in your clothes and, when  
you get your tail back, take it out and use it''.  
-''B-but how can i make my tail grow back at will?'' the scared boy asks.  
-''I don't know, but you have to try'' a desperate Nappa yells. ''Focus on the sense of danger. You are the  
hope of the galaxy. Hurry, Freeza will come back''.  
Nappa senses Freeza's chi approaching.  
-''I'll buy some time...somehow'' he says, trying not to show his fear and freak Gohan.  
-''I'll fight with you'' a determined Krillin says.  
-''NO'' Nappa yells, making him gulp. ''Hide somewhere. If the plan succeeds, we need someone who will  
still be standing to cut off Gohan's tail''.  
Krillin hates the idea of hiding like a coward while everybody else is fighting, but he has to admit Nappa is  
right. Man, that beast is a really quick thinker. Who could've imagined?  
Krillin runs and hides, Gohan is trying to get back his tail, not sure what exactly to think, and Nappa floats  
to meet Freeza, who stops his course.  
-''Well, well, eager to die, mister Nappa?'' the ugly, in both looks and heart, tyrnant asks.

Nappa is just floating there, mouth wide open, trembling in horror. Freeza smiles in bliss seeing his foe is too  
scared to even move. Or close his mouth so that it stops drooling, lol. Suddenly, a blinding flash comes out of  
nowhere and a sound of an explosion follows. It seems Nappa only pretended to be scared, having his mouth  
wide open, while he was preparing his eraser gun.  
Even though he knows the vast difference in their powers, the bulky Saiyans hopes that, having taken his  
ultimate attack unguarded and at point blank range, Freeza will be at least a little fazed, so that he can buy  
some more time for Gohan. No, he hoped too much. Freeza is still floating, not having even blinked!  
-''Is it my turn, mister Nappa?'' the tyrant rhetorically asks.  
Nappa moves backwards, hoping that Freeza will follow him. The Icer, however, just raises his finger and  
leaves a martial arts cry. Next thing Nappa knows is that blood is running from his cheek.  
-''H-how did he do that?'' he thinks.  
Freeza repeats the proccess, with both his fingers, faster and faster. No matter how fast Nappa moves,  
every time Freeza does this finger thing, one more wound opens on Nappa's skin. Finally, when the Saiyan  
is at death's door, Freeza stops and Nappa falls on the ground, barely conscious.  
-''D-darn, i did all i could. But it seems it wasn't enough'' Nappa thinks. ''Gohan hasn't got back his tail yet''.  
Freeza is about to land in front of the fallen Nappa when he hears a roar and sees Gohan floating right  
above him, with his one hand raised.  
-''Why don't you just die'' the kid yells. ''FULL POWER''.  
A blast comes out of his raised hand, which pushes Freeza until it explodes on the ground. Gohan is now  
panting. Then, his panting is replaced by shock when he sees the ugly alien getting up, having taken the  
whole blast unscathed. Freeza flies and stops right in front of the trembling infant.  
-''I've had enough, i'm going in'' Krillin thinks.  
-''NO'' Nappa's voice is heard through telepathy. ''You have to let him feel the danger to get his tail back''.  
-''But, he'll die'' Krillin protests.  
-''I know it's a gamble, but, otherwise, Freeza will kill us all'' Nappa answers. ''Please, trust the brat's  
powers''.  
Meanwhile, Freeza has grabbed Gohan's neck and starts chocking him. Suddenly, he sees a tail popping  
out of the brat's butt.  
-''Hah. Good one'' Freeza says amused. ''Well, it won't make any difference''.  
-''Darn, i got it back, but i still have to use the device'' the kid thinks. Gohan is trying to free himself and/or  
reach the device under his clothes, but all futile. He's going to be strangled to death. Suddenly, he hears a  
telepathetic message. It's Krillin.  
-''Gohan, close your eyes''.  
The kid does so. Having gone undetected close to Freeza, the monk places his hands on his head's sides.  
-''Solar Flare'' he yells.  
-''Solar wha...'' Freeza starts saying, only to feel a terrible burn in his eyes. He instictively lets go of the kid  
and starts rubbing his eyes while screaming.  
Krillin catches Gohan before the latter can fall on the ground. Then, he gently places him down. Luckily,  
Gohan has nothing serious and stands up.  
-''Now'' an anxious Krillin yells.  
Gohan nods, takes out the device, places it in front of his face and turns it on. Soon, he's a great ape.  
First thing Freeza sees, right after he regains his eyesight, is a giant foot coming towards him. The foot is  
now violently pressing him towards the ground intending to smash him. Freeza can't believe the force he's  
receiving. He's actually losing ground! To make matters worse, under these conditions, he cannot  
concentrate to take his final form. He's really going to turn into jelly! During his final moments, the galactic  
tyrant is contemplating his sins:  
-''Darn, i should have killed them all while i could''.  
And, yes, Freeza is now just a rubble of intestines. Yelling in triumph, Krillin raises his hand and, using the  
energy he's left, makes a destructo disc, which cuts off the ape's tail. In a few moments, a naked and  
unconscious Gohan is lying on the ground. Krillin gives him an awkward look.  
-''Well, i guess i'd better go to Freeza's spaceship and find him some clothes'' he thinks. ''Oh, and get the  
other six dragonballs, since i am at it''.  
Before going to Freeza's spaceship, he gives one last look to Nappa, who smiles back, even though he's  
in a terrible condition. Krillin shows him his thumb, making a victory signal.  
-''I don't know if the others will forgive you when they come back to life'' he says to the Saiyan, ''but, to me,  
you've fully redeemed yourself. If Goku had let you die that day, none of us would have left this planet alive''.  
-''Heh, without me, you wouldn't have even come here in the first place'' Nappa answers through telepathy.  
''Vegeta would have killed you all on Earth''.  
-''I guess you're right'' Krillin laughs, ignoring the so well known to us events of that parallel universe where  
Vegeta lived instead of Nappa. Then, he continues in a more serious expression:  
-''From now on, you can consider me a pal, Nappa''.  
The Saiyan gives one more weak smile.

Okay, i don't remember exactly what combination of wishes they did at DBZ to fix everything, but, let's skip  
the details and say that, a long time later, with the right combination of wishes, everything was put back  
to normal.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is a summary of what happened on Earth during the first months after Freeza's defeat and everybody's  
revival.  
Nappa built a house close to Goku's. The jolly Saiyan helped him with the building. At first, Chichi was furious  
about Nappa staying close to them, but, soon, she accepted she could do nothing about that.  
The former Freeza's mercenary lived off hunting and also made some money as a bodyguard. At some point,  
a tycoon, impressed by his size, offered him a permanent job with a great salary. Nappa worked for him for  
a while, but soon got fed up with the attitude of that person who thought the planet was his. So, he quit (and  
gave his former boss a good beating, lol). Since then, he's been pondering what to do with his life next.  
He often spars with Goku. Goku prefers him over Krillin or Piccolo as a sparring partner, since their levels  
rival each other (well, unless Goku uses the kaioken).  
Anyway, today, Bulma's great birthday party is the main event. Almost everyone is at the huge garden of  
capsule's masnion having a good time. Mister Brief is showing his large collection of porn magazines (many  
of them have collector's value) to Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Chaozu. All four of them are excited. Gohan and  
Piccolo are enjoying their private, high level conversation. Chichi and Bulma are discussing with Marron, a  
girlfriend Krillin brought to the party. Right now, we can see Marron laughing at something she just said,  
while the other two women are looking at her with bored expressions. Yamcha, Krillin and Tenshinhan  
have formed their own clique, talking about chicks (actually, Tenshinhan is just listening, having nothing to say  
about the topic). Goku is restless, trying to talk to everyone. Lastly, Nappa has filled a huge plate and is  
sitting somewhere alone. Bulma's mother tried to flirt with him earlier, making him blush.  
At some point, when Mrs Brief has at last left him alone, Bulma goes close to him and smiles.  
-''Hey'' she says. Nappa feels awkward.  
-''Err, hey... Bulma was it?''.  
-''Right. And you are Nappa''.  
-''Right'' he smiles.  
-''Not very social, huh?'' she asks.  
-''Well, yeah, i never was really social. I mean, not even in the past, when my lifestyle was...err...''  
-''Massacring?'' Bulma asks and laughs. Nappa lowers his head. Bulma catches his chin and lifts his head  
back.  
-''It's ok'' she says kindly. ''I have forgiven you. Goku has told me everything. About how brave and smart  
you were on Namek. Without you, none of us would be here right now''.  
A few moments of awkward silence follow.  
-''Oh, yeah, i didn't give you your present'' Nappa says. He takes a book out of his Saiyan uniform (since  
he couldn't find any clothes at his size, he wears his Saiyan clothes all the time).  
-''I can't believe it, classic fairytales'' Bulma cries. ''How did you know i love them?''  
-''Well, i didn't know it'' Nappa confesses. ''But i have read them and most of them touched me. I never  
imagined you earthlings could produce such amazing stories. Back on my planet, all literature production  
was about epic wars and slaughter''.  
Bulma hugs the book, with childish enthusiasm.  
-''Cinderella is my favourite'' she says. ''What's yours?''  
-''Beauty and the Beast'' Nappa answers. ''Maybe i feel so close to the male main character because i'm  
also unattractive, at least by the Earth girls' standards. I wonder whether, just like in the book, a beast  
like me could be loved by...dunno...a delicate woman...''  
Bulma immediately gets the message. She has always been aware of how attractive she is to men and she  
was never modest about it. She places her finger on Nappa's lips to make him stop talking.  
-''Listen, Nappa, Yamcha is the one i...''  
-''Come on, that guy is a ladies man. Tell me the truth, are you happy with him?''  
They look at each other's eyes, Nappa waiting for an honest answer. Finally, Bulma takes her eyes off him  
and sighs.  
-''I do not want to hurt your feelings, but you make me feel uneasy. I shall always esteem you as a friend,  
endeavour to be satisfied with this'' she says, the last sentence being an exact copy of what Beauty said  
to the Beast in the fairytale.  
-''It's ok'' Nappa says and lowers his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, Yamcha, Krillin and Tenshinhan have their own discussion.  
-''So, after all those years of whining, you found your soul mate, huh, Krillin?'' Yamcha asks.  
-''Dunno, i don't think i will marry her'' a troubled Krillin answers.  
-''What?'' Yamcha cries in surprise. ''She has... look at her...she has everything''.  
-''She's totally stupid'' Krillin sighs. ''She drives me nuts''.  
-''Well, i should've expected this'' the former bandit says. ''One usually doesn't marry the first girl he has  
sex with''.  
-''Actually, she's not the first'' Krillin smiles.  
-''Really?'' Yamcha cries in surprise.  
-''Well, you know'' Krillin awkwardly starts. ''It was a little before the 22nd Budokai tournament. Master  
Roshi took me to a brothel. He said that was a necessary step for my passage to manhood''.  
After a little uncomfortable silence, they both look at Tenshinhan, who has been silent all this time.  
-''Hey, Tenshinhan, mind telling us about...err...your own first experience?'' Krillin asks.  
The triclop blushes.  
-''Actually...i'm a virgin'' he says, making the other two's eyeballs grow in a gagly manner.  
-''Wow...i mean...a well built male like you. I just couldn't see you as a virgin'' Yamcha says.  
-''I don't want such stuff to distract me from my training'' Tenshinhan says. ''About Chaozu, don't ask me, i don't  
know''.  
That moment, their discussion is interrupted when they see Marron having laid on a table and poured  
wine over her belly. Roshi and Oolong are trying to drink the poured wine, while Marron is giggling and  
squealing in delight.  
-''I can't believe you'll break up with this hottie'' Yamcha says.  
-''She's all yours if you want her'' Krillin sighs.  
-''Ok, watch me'' Yamcha says, taking a devious smile.  
-''Huh? I thought you and Bulma...'' Tenshinhan starts.  
-''Spare me the melo, she's too busy right now to notice. And, even if she notices, she'll get over it sooner  
or later'' Yamcha says in an arrogant tone.

Yamcha is bulking his biceps while an excited Marron is feeling them with her hands.  
-''Wow, you're super'' she says.  
-''Heh, just wait till you feel my abs'' Yamcha says and lifts his uniform, revealing them. He hardens his belly  
and Marron places her hand on it.  
-''YAMCHA'' a cry is heard. Bulma has seen them. She seems furious, but also about to cry.  
-''Whoopsies'' Marron says, without losing her good mood nonetheless, and moves to another part of the  
garden. Bulma does not stop her. After all, the problem is Yamcha's attitude, not a brainless slut.  
The couple exchanges looks, Bulma waiting for an explanation. All she gets instead, is a cocky smile from  
her lover.  
-''Oh, come on, babe, don't be overreactive, i thought you've got over such childish behaviour'' he says.  
-''I - i know'' Bulma says, trying to hold her tears. ''I know that, after you came back to life, i agreed to have  
a more open relationship, but, still, this...''  
-''At last, grow up'' an annoyed Yamcha interrupts her. ''I've started getting tired of...''  
The bandit is interrupted by a huge arm grabbing him by the neck. It's Nappa. The giant Saiyan has sent  
a telepathetic message to Goku and the others not to interfrere. Goku, who now totally trusts the former  
mercenary, has convinced the others, through telepathy as well, to do as Nappa said and not get involved.  
-''I think we have to talk somewhere in private'' Nappa says to Bulma's boyfriend, who cannot say a word,  
because of fear. He flies, dragging Yamcha with him.  
They arrive somewhere in the countryside, far from Bulma's house. Nappa abruptly lets Yamcha fall and  
crash on the ground, before landing himself as well. The terrified bandit stays down, too scared to get up.  
A kick from Nappa's giant foot on his guts makes him stop breathing for a second.  
-''You probably think i'll ask you not to go close to Bulma ever again'' Nappa says. ''Well, don't worry. I can  
see how much she loves you. Since i want her to be happy and since, unfortunately, she's stupid enough  
to still love you instead of giving you what you deserve, i'll only say one thing to you. Try to realize how  
lucky you are. Any man would kill to be with a girl like Bulma. If you can't treat her the way she deserves,  
then, dump her yourself. In the long run, it will be better for her than wasting her youth with your  
doucheness. Now, i'm leaving. As for you, don't dare coming back to the party. At least for today, let her  
calm down''.  
Nappa flies away, leaving the freaked out and lightly wounded Yamcha on the ground.  
When he arrives back at the party, he sees everyone trying to calm down Bulma. The maid is about to  
cancel the party.  
-''Don't you dare'' Nappa yells, scaring everyone. He knees in front of Bulma and looks straight into her  
wet eyes.  
-''Listen'' he says to her. ''If you still love that asshole, if you still want to be with him, so be it, i wish i  
could stop you, but i can't. BUT. At the very least, don't give him the satisfaction of ruining your birthday.  
This is your very own day, Bulma. At least for today, forget about that meatbag and celebrate. Can you do  
me this favour?''  
Bulma smiles at Nappa, who gently sweeps her tears with his finger.  
-''Okay, let's party'' she says and everybody hoorays.  
The celebration went on and everybody had a good time. Even Marron. For nobody can get angry at a  
creature like Marron. Not even Bulma.  
Right now, Goku and Nappa have sat on a table, opposed to each other, and are hand struggling. Everyone  
around them is cheering for either the one or the other side and placing bets. After a long struggle, Nappa  
has started gaining ground. Goku is in agony, whereas a sweaty Nappa is smiling in triumph, having almost  
won. Suddenly, Goku gets surrounded by a crimson aura.  
-''KAIOKEN'' he yells and immediately turns the tables, winning in a second.  
A gagly angry Nappa stands up.  
-''Hey, i thought we had agreed you wouldn't use the kaioken'' he yells.  
-''Sorry, it was an instictive move'' Goku laughs, stroking the back of his head in embarassment.  
Everybody laughs, while a gag faced Nappa snorts.  
Suddenly, a loud voice freezes everything:  
-''So, the party is here. I'm kinda mad you didn't invite me''.  
They all turn their heads and see a person nobody expected to see. A few seconds of silence follow.  
-''Wow, it's... i mean, it's you, i never expected i'd get to see you again'' Goku breaks the silence.


	9. Chapter 9

-''Dang it'' Tenshinhan cries and tries to hide behind the others, freaked out at the sight of the blonde woman  
that just showed up.  
Bulma is walking towards Lunch, trying to break the awkwardness.  
-''Oh, it's you'' the scientist says smiling. ''Sorry for not inviting you, but i had no idea about your  
whereabouts. Either way, make yourself comfortable and...''  
-''Who am i kidding?'' Lunch yells, freaking everyone out. ''The hell with the party. I only care about HIM''  
(shows Tenshinhan, who's still trying to hide himself)  
-''Tenshinhan, deal with her somehow'' Chaozu says to his friend through telepathy. ''You were never scared to  
face formidable foes in battle. See this case as another foe you must overcome''.  
Tenshinhan gulps. He overcame his fear when he had to face King Piccolo. Or when he kept fighting one armed  
against the giant Saiyan who's now in the party as if nothing ever happened between them. But, to his  
surprise, this is an even more difficult ''battle''.  
-''Err, listen, Lunch was it, let's just remain friends'' he finally says.  
Lunch doesn't seem content with that answer.  
-''Wow, way to be original, Tenshinhan'' Chaozu mocks him through telepathy.  
-''Okay, okay, i'll try again, smartmouth'' Tenshinhan telepathetically answers him. Then, he coughs and, using  
his voice, tries again:  
-''Lunch, you're a really attractive woman. But, i'm a warrior monk. Warrior monks have no that kind of  
relationships. They're dedicated to other stuff...''  
-''Well, i'm a monk too, but i have my share of relationships'' Krillin laughs, not realizing the seriousness of  
the situation.  
-''You're not helping'' Tenshinhan says, gagly blushing.  
-''SHUT UP. ALL OF YOU'' Lunch yells, once more freaking everyone out. Her eyes become wet. For her  
blonde state, which she's now at, this is a first. ''I don't want to live without him. I...i...''  
She can't even talk anymore, because of crying. Everybody's speechless. They didn't know her condition  
was so serious. Roshi was about to flirt her, but now he won't even think about it. Finally, Krillin breaks the  
silence:  
-''Come on, wake up, this isn't you'' he says. ''You used to be a badass woman, how can you let yourself fall  
so low?''  
-''I know, i'm ashamed of myself, but... i can't help it'' she says, not letting up her tears.  
Nappa decides this is the time to get the situation in hand. Without a warning, he grabs Lunch and flies  
away. Everybody (especially Tenshinhan) decide it's best not to follow him. The surprised blondie is screaming  
and swearing, waving arms and legs, but Nappa keeps his course.  
Later, they have landed somewhere far. Lunch is trying to release herself by kicking him in the testicles. To  
her surprise, he doesn't even budge!  
-''Listen, woman'' Nappa says. ''I know how you feel. I have felt the same kind of rejection recently. But,  
you cannot receive love by force. Respecting your love interest's rejection is also nice, it is what true love is  
about...''  
-''Maybe that works for you'' Lunch yells. ''But, to me, Tenshinhan is my whole world. I have no life, no past, i  
spend hours, maybe even days, doing things i then don't remember...''  
Lunches words confuse Nappa at first, but, next moment, everything becomes clear. That's it. She's the  
chick with the double personality. Goku told him about her when he was telling him the story of his childhood  
adventures. It was during an interval of their sparring sessions on the way to Namek. What surprises Nappa  
though is that Lunch, at least this version of Lunch, doesn't seem to be aware of her ''disorder''.  
-''Wait a minute, you don't even know about your other self?'' he interrupts Lunches whining.  
-''Huh? What other self?'' she asks.  
Nappa is shocked. How could her supposed friends never have informed her? How could they never have  
bothered trying to solve her problem?  
He sighs.  
-''Listen, i know why you have memory gaps. It's hard to believe this, but you have an alter ego''  
-''WHAT?''  
Lunch is speechless for one moment. At first, she wants to kick his butt, believing he's messing with her.  
But, come to think of it, that explains so much.  
-''Wh- what am i supposed to do about it?'' she wonders. The shock makes her sound like her innocent self,  
even though she's still in the blonde state.  
-''I've got an idea'' Nappa says, in a serious tone.

Holding Lunch, Nappa lands on the platform of the Kami's lookout. The god and Mr Popo, who saw him  
coming, are standing there, waiting to greet him.  
-''Saiyan, Mr Popo and i never got to say thank you for everything you've done, even though you had originally  
caused the problems you fixed'' Kami begins. ''I can sense the change in your heart and...''  
-''I need the dragonballs, old man'' Nappa abruptly interrupts him. Even though he's not a bloodthirsty beast  
anymore, his manners still need work.  
-''I know. I got what you have in mind'' Piccolo's half answers.  
-''Then, tell me, will the spheres be able to do it?'' Nappa asks.  
-''Well, i can't guarantee, no such thing has ever been asked'' a troubled Kami says. ''But, logically, there will  
be no problem''.  
Nappa turns to Lunch.  
-''I'll go fetch the dragonballs'' he says. ''You wait here, ok?''  
The chick folds her arms around her body feeling cold, being lightly dressed.  
-''Darn, this place is a freezer'' she whines and sneezes. Immediately, she gets replaced by the blue haired  
version of hers.  
-''Huh? What is this place?'' the newly showed up, freaked out Lunch yells. Then, she notices Nappa. A  
human in the size of a bear. She screams in horror.  
-''Easy girl'' Nappa tries to comfort her, but Lunch has started running towards no specific direction. Finally,  
Mr Popo grabs her, immobilizes her and manages to calm her down.  
-''My daughter'' Kami says to the crying girl, ''this man may look horrifying, but i guarantee he wants to  
help you. Will you please stop crying? Do you want any treats?''  
The still scared Lunch nods. Later, Mr Popo has brought her cookies. Lunch ate some and stopped her  
sobs. Nappa starts talking, trying to sound solid and friendly.  
-''I know your name is Lunch and you have memory gaps. Do you know the cause of this problem?''  
-''Yes'' Lunch answers. ''I have a second personality''.  
-''So, this Lunch is aware of her condition'' Nappa thinks. Then, he continues loud:  
-''I want to help you and your other self have normal lives. I will gather the dragonballs and try to use them  
to split you. Is it ok by you?''  
A surprised Lunch nods. How hasn't she ever thought of that idea herself? Well, she never thought much  
about anything.  
-''Now, i'm going to gather the balls. You stay here with Mr Popo and Kami. Don't be afraid, they'll do you  
no harm. Is it ok, Lunch?'' Nappa continues, still trying to sound friendly.  
The girl nods once more. After her initial fear, she now feels she can trust this man, whoever he is.

Nappa borrowed Bulma's radar, having explained to her and the others what he wanted to do. So, the  
dragonballs were found in no time. Now, everyone is at the lookout, the dragon having been summoned.  
Fortunately, Kami recently updated the dragonballs, so they can be used once every four months, seeing  
the continuous threats rendered their use necessary more and more often.  
-''State your wish, mortals'' the huge dragon says. Nappa will do the honors:  
-''Shenron, this girl (shows Lunch) is actually two persons in one body. Can you give a seperate body to  
each of them?''  
-''I have never tried such a task. But, i think it shall be done'' Shenron answers. His eyes glow. Then, he  
vanishes and the balls scatter. They all turn to Lunch and see two Lunches instead. For the first time in  
their lives, Blue Lunch and Blonde Lunch come face to face. They look at each other, kinda freaked out.  
Nappa gives a telepathetic message to everyone, saying it's better if they leave the two Lunches alone  
for a while. Without anyone saying a word, they all go in the palace. Meanwhile, the two women keep  
staring at each other, in an awkward silence.  
-''Err...hey'' Blue Lunch breaks the silence, finally.  
Blonde Lunch smiles at her and offers her a fistbump, which the other girl shyly accepts.  
-''Are you aware of what has happened?'' the blondie asks.  
-''Yes, i was about to ask you the same'' the other Lunch awkwardly laughs.  
-''So, are we two supposed to be... dunno... sisters?'' Blonde Lunch asks. ''Shall i be calling you sis?''  
-''Yes, sis'' Blue Lunch answers, feeling now fully comfortable. To her surprise, the other Lunch gives her  
a hug. This is the first time Blonde Lunch feels close to a person. Her previous abode was in no way a  
home to her: An old man who tried to ''pat pat'' her all the time, a menatlly incapable boy and another boy  
who just considered her weird. She closes her eyes, not wanting to show her tears, even though they're  
hugging, so Blue Lunch cannot see her face anyway.  
And so the two girls spoke for hours. About their feelings, their interests, their dreams. Even though they  
are polar opposites, they seemed to really get along. They realized none of the two has any memories  
from before their teens. It seems, at some point, something happened to the original Lunch, perhaps a  
hit on the head, which created the second personality. Since then, Blonde Lunch had been wandering  
around the world, doing criminal acts. As for Blue Lunch, she had lived off the money Blonde Lunch got  
through her controversial ways, not knowing how she had that money in the first place.  
Which of the two was the original Lunch? Where do they descend from? Are there any relatives of theirs  
out there? What was their childhood like? Those are questions none of the two Lunches wishes to seek  
answers for, at least for the time being. Right now, the two sisters only care about knowing each other  
as well as they can.

Months have passed since the two Lunches split. Not wanting the two of them to be confused with each  
other, Blue Lunch decided to give herself the name Supper, leaving the Lunch name to her blonde sister.  
Supper and Lunch are really close to each other, even though they've followed different lifestyles.  
Supper decided to go back to Kame House, where she was welcomed by both Roshi and Krillin. The old  
master started harassing her, as expected. One day, he went too far and caused Krillin to punch him, since  
he saw that the girl was obviously uneasy. After that, she and Krillin came close and started dating (no,  
neither Krillin nor Roshi kept grudges against each other). Krillin has found at Supper what he always wanted  
a girl to have: pure innocence, without outright stupidity (which is what Marron had).  
As for Lunch, at first, she wanted to go back to her old, criminal ways. Nappa, though, convinced her that  
such a way of living was not cool and would lead her nowhere. The Saiyan convinced Bulma to use the  
influence her family had to help Lunch be accepted into the police force. Nappa offered to host Lunch at his  
house until she found her own place. She agreed to stay for a short amount of time only. Soon, though, they  
became romantically involved. Because of their personalities, their relationship is an intense one. They have  
constant arguments, but they seem to be perfect for each other.  
Nappa took part at the 24th Budokai, which he won with flying colors, as expected. In the final, he humiliated  
a show offy fighter in a beard. With the prize money, he started his own gym, where he works part time  
as an instructor.  
Lastly, Bulma and Yamcha are still a couple, having their on and off moments.

More than one year has passed since the heroes got back from Namek. It has been a peaceful and happy  
period, which is now about to end. Nappa and Lunch are about to exit their house, having planned to go  
out for bowling. Suddenly, Nappa stops. He looks worried.  
-''Huh? What's wrong, honey?'' Lunch asks him.  
-''I can feel a ki from outer space'' he answers. ''It's a well known one. And powerful. Super, super, super  
powerful''.  
He turns to Lunch.  
-''You stay here. I have to go'' he says.  
-''Hey, do you take me for a sissy?'' the blondie protests. ''I wanna come too''.  
-''Are you nuts?'' Nappa yells. ''Have you realized what i'm talking about? Not everything can be faced with  
your short temper, you know''.  
Lunch is about to talk back, but Nappa leaves, knowing that this is not a time for one of his scream matches  
with his mate.

The huge Saiyan lands on the same part of the desert as the other Z fighters: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin,  
Yamcha, Tenshinhan. They're all here except Chaozu (Tien forbade him to come, realizing this chi is not a  
joke). Without any greetings, Goku turns to him.  
-''Nappa, this chi feels the same as Freeza's, but it's a different one. And it makes Freeza look like a bad  
joke'' he says.  
The former mercenary nods.  
-''I should've known. I should've known he'd strike sooner or later. I didn't expect he'd ever find us. What a  
fool i was'' Nappa curses.  
-''Huh? You mean you know him?'' Goku asks.  
Nappa nods.  
-''It's King Cold, Freeza's father. He's the emperor of the vast empire Freeza's family has created over the  
centuries'' he explains.  
-''Then, you must know his capabilities pretty well. What chances do you think we have?'' Goku asks, not  
expecting an optimistic answer.  
-''None'' a passive Nappa abruptly says, knowing this isn't a time for mincing words. ''We're doomed. This  
is the last day of Earth. It was nice to meet you all''.  
Everybody is horrified.

Meanwhile, the doors of the royal spaceship open and King Cold comes out, accompanied by a number of  
soldiers.  
-''Earth, huh?'' the monarch says. ''So this is the planet my son's murderers live''.  
On the top of a mountain, an unnoticed figure is watching. We cannot see his traits in detail, we only see a  
tall, well built figure, with hair like Trunkses.  
-''So, this is King Cold'' the figure mumbles. ''He's as creepy as in my bedtime stories''.  
The figure stands still, pondering what to do next. Shall he bust in and kill Freeza's father in seconds? Or  
shall he expect for the events to happen as destined?


	10. Special: Power levels

Today, there is no new chapter. Instead, i'm posting an analysis about my fanfic's PLs. No specific numbers,  
just my thoughts about where approximately the characters stand.  
-About Nappa's power when he first landed on Earth, i don't know yet whether i'm a ''4000'' supporter or a  
''7000-8000'' supporter or i'll go with a 5000-6000 middle solution. So, i won't touch that.  
-In any case, after their common spaceship training, Goku and Nappa are rivals and at 100.000 range.  
-After their fight with Freeza, they both receive a zenkai and soar at the millions. They're still rivals.  
-I think Goku got so much stronger on Yardrat because some unseen mini saga happened there (this explains  
the Namek/Yardrat Goku gap in the canon story). In any case, at this point of my fanfic, Goku is weaker than  
Yardrat Goku, but above canon Namek Goku.  
-Gohan has missed two zenkais (Recoome and Freeza), so he's weaker than in the normal DBZ. I view him  
as 1st Form Freeza tier at this point.  
-Piccolo is what he was after King Kai plus a moderate increase (he hasn't fused with Nail, which would  
skyrocket his potential and would explain his canon story gains).  
-Humans are the same as in the original DBZ.  
-King Cold's power and ability to transform has always been debatable. In my fic, he can't transform and  
his power is at 50% 4th Form Freeza level.


	11. Chapter 10

Z Heroes are just standing there. Nobody is talking or moving, be it awkwardness or horror or both. Finally,  
Goku decides to take action.  
-''Ok, if we're doomed anyway, i might as well die a heroic death. You don't have to come, i can't blame you''  
he says.  
-''Hey, i'm a Saiyan too, what do you take me for?'' Nappa yells.  
-''We're all with you, pal'' Krillin says.  
Everybody cheers and Goku smiles. He turns to Gohan.  
-''Go home'' he says. ''In the unlikely case we survive this, i don't want your mother to blame me again for  
dragging you into danger''.  
-''No way'' Gohan protests. ''Even though i'm a Saiyan, i don't like fighting, like you and mister Nappa. But, if  
the Earth is in danger, i won't cower''.  
Goku smiles at his son and strokes the kid's small head, realizing this is probably the last time he has the  
chance to do this.  
-''Ok, everyone'' he says to the team. ''You go for the small chis and i attack the big one. I'm the only one  
who has a ghost of a chance against that''.  
Well, that was expected. Goku was never the type to mince words. Besides, under these conditions, none  
of the team has the luxury to get offended.

-''Scatter through the planet and kill everything you can find'' Cold commands.  
-''Yes sir'' one of the soldiers says.  
Cold's unit take off. However, before they can get too far, they're attacked by unknown warriors who have  
just showed up. Cold is surprised. Are they those who killed Freeza? He has no time to further think, for  
one more warrior shows up. And this one stands in front of the monarch, showing no fear at all.  
-''Are you that Cold guy?'' Goku asks, skipping any formalities.  
-''You know me?'' the king asks. ''Then, you must be one of my son's murderers i came to extract revenge  
from''.  
-''Freeza was a monster who took exactly what he deserved'' Goku answers, not showing any compassion.  
''Now, go, before i send you to meet him''.  
Goku is trying not to show his fear. He wishes he believed his words. Cold laughs out loud. He unfolds his  
arms.  
-''I admit beating Freeza was unnatural, but challenging me, the emperor of the universe is a totally  
different task'' he says. ''Oh well, i'll show you that i'm not considered a god for no reason''.  
Goku takes his fighting stance and gulps. Meanwhile, the figure keeps watching, still unnoticed by everyone.  
Even though we still can't see his traits, we can see a smile formed in the unknown person's lips.  
-''Come on, Goku, don't disappoint me'' he whispers.

Scattered in the air, a bunch of warriors are fighting. Nappa is using a soldier he has just killed as a club  
to attack and kill more soldiers. Another group of soldiers is fighting Gohan and Krillin. The duo fights  
really well together, since, after their ''image training'', they can synchronize their attacks effectively. Same  
case as Tien and Yamcha (now fighting another group), who have learnt each other's fighting styles when  
training together at Kai's. Lastly, Piccolo has split himself into as many clones as the warriors who have  
attacked him, facing them all in one on one fights. Each of his clones is pummeling his personal foe.

Having raised his kaioken to 10fold, Goku has engaged in a grappling match with Cold (like Vegeta vs 1st  
Form Freeza). The ground under them is cracking. Finally, they jump away from each other. The panting  
Goku turns off his red aura to catch his breath. Cold, on the other hand, looks cool, as if nothing has  
happened.  
-''Well, it seems i have to raise things up a notch'' a smiling Icer says. ''You deserve a pat on the back. Who  
could've imagined there's a non Icer creature who would make me exert real effort''.  
Goku feels horror hearing these words.  
-''Unless you want to save your life and become one of my underlings. How about it?'' Cold asks. ''A  
wonderful life awaits you if...''  
-''FUCK YOU'' Goku yells, angering the monarch.  
Cold braces himself and starts bringing out his chi. A purple aura surrounds him. Goku is trembling in  
terror.

On the shore of Roshi's island, Supper is standing, awfully worried. Her lover has just gone to fight an  
unknown threat and she might never see him again. Roshi would harass her if he wasn't equally worried as  
well. Something shows up in the sky. It's Lunch (she asked Nappa to teach her flight a long time ago). The  
blondie lands next to her sister. The two girls hug each other. Supper's eyes get wet.  
-''My Lunch, what am i supposed to do if he never comes back? How will i live without him?''  
-''Easy, kid'' Lunch whispers to her. She feels the need to lose it as well, but, no, she has to stay strong for  
her sensitive sister's sake.

Goku has just been pushed back by a Cold's ferocious hit. He manages land on his feet and his kaioken aura  
is turned off. Cold is looking at him with a mocking smile.  
-''Come on, monkey'' he provokes him. ''Your planet is counting on you. Don't disappoint them''.  
Goku yells, turns his 10fold kaioken back on and charges to the monarch. Cold does a backflip, places his  
hands on the ground and, using his one leg, kicks Goku, sending him to soar. Goku manages to stop his  
course. He holds his guts in pain. Despite that, he manages to keep his kaioken on, knowing that he doesn't  
have the luxury to let the red aura fade now, for, if he does so and Cold continues his combo, it will be the  
end of his. Cold shows up floating right above Goku. Before the Saiyan can fully correct himself in the air,  
a swing of the Icer's tail sends him to crash on the ground. Once more, the kaioken aura fades.  
Meanwhile, the figure watching the fight has started worrying. All he knows is that Goku is originally  
destined to win this fight; he doesn't know how exactly that will happen. Is Goku having a hard time what is  
supposed to be happening? Or is it some alteration in the history somehow caused by the figure's mere  
presence here? Perhaps he should interfrere...or maybe not, maybe what he's watching is the original  
course of events indeed, maybe he mustn't risk causing some drastic change. Darn, this is such a big  
dilemma...  
Cold is floating in the air, arms crossed, laughing to further provoke Goku. Nevertheless, this gives the  
Saiyan some time to catch his breath and get up.  
-''All right, here goes nothing'' he thinks. Without warning, he turns to Cold, revealing he cupped his hands  
while he was down, raises his aura to 20fold kaioken and fires a kamehameha. The blast hits the monarch  
to Goku's pleasure. He's still not very optimistic, but he knows there's a good chance this blast has caused  
some damage to the foe. When the smoke goes away, it is revealed, in Goku's horror, that Cold surrounded  
himself in a barrier, just in time.  
-''Whew, that made me break a sweat'' the Icer thinks. ''Can he be the legendary Super Saiyan? Anyway,  
with such power, it's not a surprise he beat my son, considering Freeza cannot normally access his full  
power so easily''.  
Without landing, Cold looks at the desperate and exhausted Goku on the ground.  
-''It's a shame, Saiyan'' he says. ''With your power, you could live a great and glorious life next to me. Now,  
it's too late to regret your choices. Death is your only way out of this''.

Goku falls on his knees.  
-''This guy...he really is the strongest being in existence'' he thinks about Cold. ''But, i won't give up yet''.  
Meanwhile, the other Z fighters have finished their fights, having massacred all Cold's soldiers. They all  
receive a telepathetic message from Goku:  
-''Guys, i need you. Give me your energy. You're my only chance to beat this evil god''.  
They all fly until they approach the battlefield, but they don't get close enough to be noticed by the monarch.  
They extend their arms, starting to send their energy to Goku, who is still on his knees, thus pretending to  
give up.  
-''Attack me, Saiyan'' the floating Cold provokes him. ''What are you waiting for? Your friend's energy?''  
Goku widens his eyes and looks at Cold. Did he read his thoughts? The Icer releases a laughing kiai, hurting  
all Goku's comrades who were floating around. The usually jolly Saiyan sees his allies' bodies falling  
unconscious on the ground, like flies just hit by a newspaper. The spirit bomb, his last hope, is gone.  
The only reason Goku is still conscious is he barely had the time to momentarily raise a 2fold kaioken when  
Cold released his kiai. The struggling Saiyan manages to get up, even though he knows it's all over.  
Meanwhile, the figure is still watching. Being close enough, he also took the monarch's kiai head on, but,  
as opposed to Goku and his friends, he wasn't even fazed.  
-''Har, har, you thought a puny power level like yours could send a telepathetic message and keep it a  
secret from me?'' Cold rhetorically asks. Goku is horrified at first, but then he feels anger for such a  
bastard having such power. Why do they greatest powers always go to people who don't deserve a bit of  
them?  
-''I am in your mind. I am everywhere. I am the god'' Cold continues, now in a menacingly serious  
expression.  
-''Shut up'' Goku says, feeling something boiling inside him.  
The figure has decided he cannot risk everything by further staying passive. It is time he busts in... no, wait,  
a change can be felt at Goku's chi.  
-''The universe, your lives, everything is my property, i can do anything i like with them'' the monarch  
continues in a provoking cockiness. ''Every other living thing exists solely to fulfill my whims...''  
-''SHUT UUUUP'' Goku yells. To Cold's surprise, the Saiyan's hair become yellow, his eyes become blue and  
a golden aura surrounds him. Cold gets horrified.  
-''Th-this is the Legendary Super Saiyan. I can feel it in my veins'' he whispers.  
-''So, this is Goku's true form, the one described in my bedtime stories'' the figure whispers. ''His power is  
still no match for mine, but it's still greater than i expected''.  
Goku's aura is so great that causes his comrades to wake up. Everybody gets up, none being seriously  
injured, and watch in awe Goku's true form.  
Before the monarch can do anything else, an out of mind Goku charges towards him and penetrates his  
guts with a fist. Cold falls dead on the ground.  
Feeling all his rage subsiding, Goku returns to his normal state. He lands and exhales. His comrades run  
close to him, questioning what that was and how he did that.  
-''Err...dunno, guys'' Goku laughs, having returned to his usual, jolly self. Nappa is the only one who  
doesn't ask anything. He has realized, he knows this is the Legendary Super Saiyan. What an irony. All  
those centuries, it was expected it would be some ruthless warrior. And, of all people, the prophecy was  
fulfilled by this someone, someone who would be a disgrace if he lived on planet Vegeta, being so  
compassionate and all, someone King Vegeta would have executed in disgust.  
Suddenly, Goku hears an unknown voice in his head. It is a telepathetic message:  
-''Son Goku, i am a messenger and i need to talk to you in private. Your life and all your people's lives  
depend on what i have to say to you. Find an excuse to get away from them, then follow my telepathetic  
voice till you find me''.  
Goku's instict tells him to obey.  
-''Err...so, everything's fine now guys'' he says awkwardly. ''Now, i need to... go for a walk to blow all  
that steam off''.  
Ignoring his friend's further questioning, he flies away, leaving his surprised group behind.


	12. Chapter 11

Goku's friends have also scattered. Nappa is on the top of a mountain, gazing nowhere. He felt the need to be  
left alone. Suddenly, he leaves an angry scream, causing some rocks to collapse. He feels so weak, so  
useless. Goku was already superior to him because of that kaioken technique. But, that new technique he  
showed today...that is unreal. No matter how many years of hard training Nappa spends, he'll never catch  
up with Goku's power. For one moment, he realizes he hates Kakarrot. Immediately, he scolds himself in his  
head.  
-''No, no, bad Nappa. This isn't you anymore. Don't become your old self, that monster that first came at  
Earth to kill''.  
Darn, this is so hard. His voice of conscience conflicts with his inborn Saiyan insticts and crave to be the  
strongest. It'd all have been so much easier if he had also hit his head as a baby, like Kakarrot.

Goku finally reaches the source of the telepathetic voice. He lands and sees a person next to a weird vehicle.  
The person has an imposing body type. Tall, well built, with large shoulders. His hairstyle is like Trunkses,  
but the hair's color is red. He also has a light red beard covering his face. He's wearing a capsule corp  
jacket and jeans.  
-''So, you're the one who called me'' Goku says. ''But, why can't i feel any chi from you? Can you suppress  
it as well?''  
-''You bet'' the boy says, with his real voice now. He exhales and his chi is not suppressed anymore (he  
doesn't fully releases his chi, he just goes to his normally relaxed chi level). Judging from what he can feel,  
Goku would say that boy's maximum fighting capabilities are no greater than those of that Ginyu guy's men.  
On the other hand, this chi has something...abnormal. Anyways, this isn't the time to ponder such stuff.  
-''So, who are you?'' Goku asks.  
-''I cannot tell you my name'' the boy answers, not wanting to give unnecessary information that would  
mess up history even more.  
-''Oh, come on. How shall i call you?'' a confused Goku insists.  
-''You don't need to call me'' the boy says. ''But, if you insist, call me...dunno...Bob''.  
-''Okay, Bob'' Goku says with a kind smile. ''And i'm...''  
-''Goku'' Bob interrupts him. Goku gagly grows his eyeballs.  
-''How did you know?'' he asks.  
-''I know much more than you think'' Bob continues. ''Do you see this vehicle? It's a time machine. I used it  
to come here from the future. The era i'm coming from is more than 20 years far from now''.  
-''WOW, a time machine, that's so cool'' Goku naively says.  
-''What? Y-you mean you believe me? Just like that?'' the surprised Bob asks.  
-''Sure i believe you'' Goku answers. ''What reason do you have to lie?''  
Bob sighs. It seems everything he's heard about Goku is true.  
-''Anyways'' the time traveler continues. ''I did not go back in time to make friends with you. The future i  
came from is a living hell. And if you don't listen to me carefully, that misery will repeat itself''.  
Goku takes a serious expression.  
-''I'm all ears'' he says.  
Bob takes a deep breath, recalling the hell his whole life has been and starts:  
-''In exactly three years from now, at around 10 am, on the island south of West City, two robots will show  
up. They're Seventeen and Eighteen, the cyborgs that Dr Gero created. Dr Gero is a scientist of the Red  
Ribbon Army''.  
-''Red Ribbon?'' Goku asks. ''Hey, aren't those who...''  
-''I know the story'' the boy says abruptly. ''You disbanded them a long time ago. But Dr Gero wanted  
revenge. So, he created those androids, who killed him and have been doing as they please since then. In  
the battle that will take place three years from now, all the Earth's defenders will be killed. Tenshinhan,  
Chaozu, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, even Nappa, the mighty Saiyan, will succumb to those freaks. The only  
survivor of that fight was my master, Gohan. But, four years ago in my time, he got killed as well''.  
Goku sweats. But, then, he wonders something.  
-''You seem to know all of us pretty well. And your power is no joke. Last year, you'd have given me a run  
for my money. Shall i assume you're a descendant of one of us?''  
-''It doesn't matter how i know you and whose son i am'' the boy continues. ''Focus on the bleak future that  
is to come''.  
At that moment, Goku realizes something else.  
-''Hey, you didn't mention my name in the battle before. What happened to me in your future?''  
-''By the time the androids showed up, you were already dead. You'd got sick of a heart virus and died''.  
Goku is horrified and speechless. Bob smiles and takes a small bottle out of his jacket.  
-''This is a newly invented medicine that combats this virus. The whole reason i made this trip. Take it when  
you start feeling weird''.  
-''Whoah, you gave me a scare'' Goku cries and grabs the bottle.  
-''Well, i guess it's time to go. Train hard for the next three years. You're our only hope'' Bob concludes.  
-''Going back to your future?'' Goku asks.  
-''No, i'd rather stay here and train as well'' Bob answers. ''But, for the time being, i don't want to join you  
and your friends and risk messing with the future even more. I might show up again to help you in three  
years''.  
The boy touches his machine and vanishes along with it.  
-''He...teleported?'' Goku cries. ''Cool, when did he learn that?''

Goku has called everyone at Bulma's house, claiming it's an emergency. Now, we see all Z fighters (well,  
those who can still be at least somewhat useful in fights) gathered, along with Bulma, waiting for Goku to  
state the problem.  
-''Err, let's see'' the Saiyan starts. ''When did he say it will happen? And where exactly?''  
Goku starts feeling anxious, realizing he cannot remember. Curse his weak memory and attention span. Now,  
because of this, the androids will probably have the time to destroy everything before they spot them. Luckily,  
someone will take him out of the difficult position.  
-''Three years from now, 10 am, island south of West City'' Piccolo's voice is heard (his first line in this fic,  
lol). Goku looks at the Namek in surprise.  
-''Heh, good thing i wasn't as discreet as the others'' the slug says. ''I realized something was wrong with  
you, so i followed, watched everything from the air and heard your conversation with that so called Bob guy''.  
Not waiting for Goku's permission, Piccolo continues, telling the group about the androids. No one can hide  
their shock. Well, maybe except Yamcha.  
-''Goku, i think that transformation of yours messed with your brain'' the bandit laughs. ''And you, Piccolo...''  
-''Idiot'' Nappa yells. ''They're telling the truth. Soon after Goku left, i sensed a new chi, never felt before.  
And it was a considerable one''.  
-''Now that you mentioned it, i also felt something'' Tenshinhan agrees.  
-''Still, the guy could just be a lunatic who claims to be from the future'' Yamcha insists.  
-''Enough'' Nappa yells. ''If you don't want to believe that, so be it. Enjoy your life, cheating on your lovely  
mate, for as much time as you've left before the androids kill you. Personally, i'll train rigorously, fight this  
battle and live to tell the tale''.  
The other adult fighters get inspired by Nappa's words and agree to train as well. Gohan looks troubled.  
Yamcha now feels awfully ashamed. Darn, Bulma must now view him as a sissy, a meatbag who only loves  
the good life. And that's not very far from the truth. Even so, the female scientist has an idea:  
-''Hey, you know what, why don't we just find that Gero's lab and destroy it, along with him? Then, we  
won't have to fight in three years''.  
-''Great idea'' Krillin cries.  
-''No'' Nappa yells. All eyes turn to him. The huge Saiyan starts explaining:  
-''When Vegeta and i were about to invade Earth, did you use the dragonballs to make our pods explode,  
so that we'd die of asphyxation in space? No. When we went to Namek, did we get rid of Freeza by wishing  
for him to be transported to some sun? No. I know it's hard to understand, but i think that anybody, no  
matter how evil he is, deserves a fair fight''.  
-''WHAT? Nappa, don't make me regret listening to Goku and not killing you that day'' Krillin protests.  
-''Actually, Krillin, i think my pal is right'' Goku says. ''I also want to test my limits against those cyborgs. I  
know it's hard to undertsand Saiyans' psychology, but, please, let us have it our way''.  
Krillin sighs in defeat. So does Bulma.  
-''I'm surrounded my idiotic muscle maniacs'' the maiden thinks.

-''READ MY LIPS. N-O'' Chichi screams.  
-''Honey, i know you want Gohan to study and become a scholar and all, but, now, saving the Earth is our  
priority'' Goku tries.  
-''I hate you'' Chichi continues. ''Not only have you never earned a penny for your house, but you also  
distract my son from his career plans...''  
-''Don't argue for my sake'' the 6 year old Gohan yells like an adult, shocking Chichi. He smiles at her.  
-''It's okay, mom, i won't fight'' he says, to Chichi's pleasure and Goku's annoyance.  
-''Gohan, you can't be serious'' his father protests.  
-''Father, it's not just my mother'' the kid explains. ''I also dream of becoming an educated person. I'm not  
like you, i don't like fighting, try to understand''.  
-''Remember what you said earlier today, Gohan'' Goku reminds. ''You said, if the Earth is in danger...''  
-''I haven't forgotten'' Gohan interrupts. ''But, that boy from the future said that the androids killed me when  
i became an adult. If, in that future, more than 10 years of training didn't help me beat those robots, how  
useful do you think i'll be if i train for just three? You, dad, you and that power you showed today, are our  
only hope. I'll only end up delaying your own progress. So, train hard, learn how to control that blonde  
state, save us all and let me follow my own dreams''.  
Goku smiles and sighs. He bends and kisses Gohan's head.  
-''It's a real shame, considering your enormous potential will go to waste'' he says to his son. ''But, if you  
think you're not cut out to fighting, i'll respect your decision. I'll train with Piccolo or Nappa or both''.

At a deserted place, we see the so called Bob sitting and meditating. Next to him, we see the bones of a  
big animal he killed and ate earlier. However, he cannot concentrate. His bad memories from the hellish  
future he's come from do not let him relax. He growls in anger. He opens his eyes and stands up. For a  
moment, he's surrounded by a colored aura (but it was too instanteous for us to have the time to make out  
the color of that aura) and some peebles levitate. Then, he calms down and exhales.  
-''No, i mustn't let this happen again'' he whispers. ''I have to be patient for three years. It will be tough,  
but i have to endure it''.


	13. Chapter 12

The three years passed so quickly as if they were six months! Over those years, everybody trained rigorously.  
Well, at some point, Goku, Nappa and Piccolo took a break when Chichi forced them to take driving lessons,  
resulting in a series of gag events.  
Realizing the adult Saiyans were getting further and further ahead of him in power, Piccolo decided that, if  
he wanted to be useful in the upcoming fight with Androids, he should merge with Kami. And so he did. Goku  
and Nappa took a round trip to Namek to bring a new Kami. Dende was the obvious choice. Piccolo is now as  
strong as 50% Freeza or King Cold.  
Also, there's been a baby boom among the group. Krillin and Supper have got married and the blue haired  
girl is expecting to deliver in two months. Chichi is also pregnant, expecting to deliver in 7 months. Lastly,  
Nappa and Lunch became parents a few weeks ago, even though they didn't get married. They christened  
their son Pudding, even though they usually call him Pud. The baby hasn't grown hair yet.

Anyways, the group has gathered on a cliff that has a great view of the island the cyborgs are supposed to  
show up. Goku, Nappa, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha and Tenshinhan are the ones who will fight this battle.  
-''See? It's almost 10.30 and no signs of supposed super powerful robots'' Yamcha protests. ''I told you  
guys from the beginning that story was fake. I mean time travel, come on. We trained so hard for nothing...''  
-''Oh, come on, training is never for nothing'' a jolly Goku says, even though his voice gives away some  
slight disappointment for the androids not having showed up.  
Yadjirobe's vehicle shows up. Without saying much, he delivers the senzus and leaves, mainly because he  
feels uneasy close to Nappa. He doesn't go far though. His vehicle gets destroyed by some blast coming  
from an unknown person. Everybody's shocked.  
-''So the story was fake, huh, you bandit?'' Nappa yells at Yamcha, who gulps.  
-''Nappa, this isn't the time to show your disliking towards Yamcha'' Goku says in a serious expression.  
-''It's weird though, i don't feel any chi'' Tien comments. ''Can they suppress it?''  
-''Use your head'' Nappa says abruptly. ''They're robots, they can't have any chi''.  
Everybody's surprised that Nappa of all people said something so smart. Well, back at Freeza's empire,  
he'd seen some robots, so he's more familiar with such stuff than the rest of the group.  
-''Okay, enough babbling'' Piccolo says. ''Let's scatter. If someone sees anything suspicious, he must raise  
his chi immediately''.  
Everybody nods. They scatter.

Later, we see Yamcha searching at random in a city's street. He hears a woman's scream and runs. He  
sees two corpses, one of a young man in a cowboy hat and one of a more aged man. Two figures are  
standing as if nothing has happened. One chubby guy and one elderly person.  
-''Did you see where those murderers went?'' Yamcha asks them.  
The two figures are looking at him with cold eyes. Yamcha notices the RR emblem on their hats. He realizes  
the truth in horror, but it's too late. The horribly fast old man grabs him by the throat and lifts him.  
Yamcha feels his powers abandoning him. In a few moments, his whole life passes through his eyes. And,  
in all the scenes, he can see her. Bulma! It's only now that he realizes how much he loves her. How much  
of an ass he's been to her. The previous time he died, his death was instanteous. He didn't have the time  
to go through this horrible feeling of his life force fading away. But that feeling is what makes him realize  
what Bulma means to him. It's such a shame that he needed to be brought to an inch of his life to wake  
up. And it's an even greater shame that, if his friends don't win and revive him, he might never have the  
chance to tell all those things to Bulma. To beg for her forgiveness. He feels really sorry for his future  
counterpart. He wonders whether Future Yamcha felt the same things while he was dying. With those  
thoughs, he passes out.

Yamcha opens his eyes and finds himself in a green place. Is this heaven? No, the previous time he died, he  
saw that you don't automatically go heaven or hell, you have to pass through King Yenma first. Then, Krillin's  
face makes everything clear. The bandit stands up, realizing he's alive.  
-''I was saved'' he rhetorically says.  
-''Yes, i brought you here and gave you a senzu'' the monk answers.  
-''What happened with the others?'' Yamcha asks.  
-''They went to a deserted place to fight the androids'' Krillin replies.  
He's barely finished this sentence when a horribly strong, yet good natured chi can be felt. It's Goku! He's  
about to fight those robots.  
-''Let's go watch the fight'' Krillin says in a hasty expression.  
-''Err, you go and i'll come in a while. I have something to do'' Yamcha says. Krillin gets baffled, but he  
decides this isn't the time to make any questions of the gossip type. He just nods and the two pals fly  
seperate ways.

Bulma is sitting on her desk working. The window is open. The flying Yamcha enters through it. Last time  
they saw each other, they didn't part well, but Bulma is so surprised by his sudden appearance that she  
doesn't scold him.  
-''Huh?'' she cries in surprise. ''I thought our relationship is currently on a break...''  
She doesn't have the time to say anything else, for Yamcha just presses his lips against hers. After a long,  
passionate moment, he lets the dumbfounded Bulma go and starts talking before she can do the same:  
-''Please, don't interrupt me. I know i've been a total asshole to you all these years. I know i've promised  
to change many times, so one more promise probably means nothing to you, but i swear this time is  
different, i mean every word i'm saying. If you don't want to see me ever again, i totally understand and  
i will not annoy you ever again...''  
As Yamcha talks, Bulma realizes this isn't the person she knew. His expression has something she can't  
define. For some reason, she does believe this time he means everything he's saying.  
-''...so, i'll leave you alone for some time to think if you want to give me one more chance, even though i  
don't deserve it'' the bandit concludes.  
This time, Bulma is the one who presses her lips against his. They share one more long, passionate kiss.  
Yamcha has never felt happier in his life. Bulma can say the same. The baseball player is about to  
remove his girlfriend's white science uniform, but she stops him.  
-''What happened with the androids?'' she asks him.  
That moment, Yamcha freezes. He'd forgotten that, just before passing out, he had a sense of his energy  
being drained.  
-''Oh, no, those metal vampires can suck your chi. I have to warn Goku'' he yells and flies out of the  
window.

Yamcha lands next to his comrades, who are watching Goku fighting.  
-''How are things going?'' he asks.  
-''Goku was winning at first, but, then, something got into him and the android gained the upper hand''  
Tenshinhan explains.  
-''I know what it is'' Yamcha cries. ''They can suck the opponent's energy. They did the same to me''.  
-''What? And you're only telling us now? Idiot'' Krillin yells.  
-''Hey, i was initially confused because i had passed out'' Yamcha excuses, even though excuses won't  
matter when the androids will have destroyed everything those heroes consider important.  
-''It's ok, Yamcha. I don't think the reason for Goku's poor performance is what you said'' Piccolo says.  
Everybody looks at him in surprise.  
-''Goku was breathing heavily even before the battle started'' the Namek explains.  
-''Come to think of it, i also noticed'' Tien agrees.  
-''I'm afraid it's his heart. The disease the boy from the future talked about'' Piccolo continues.  
-''What? This makes no sense. Goku took the medicine long ago'' Krillin cries.  
-''No, he didn't'' Nappa says, making everyone feel like he's in a thriller. ''I trained with him for the whole  
3 years. He never felt any symptoms, so he never took the medicine''.  
Meanwhile, Goku has crashed on the ground and reverted to his base. Nineteen sits on him, grabs his  
throat and starts sucking energy. Goku leaves a horrifying cry in suffer.  
They all run to help, but Gero blocks their way. They know they stand no chance against him. What are  
they going to do?

Nobody ever saw who or what that came from. All that came to everyone's awareness was a flash and the  
sound of an explosion. Next moment, all they knew was that Nineteen was headless and his body was falling  
on Goku. Both Gero and his opponents are dumbfounded. There was a chi, but it was so instanteous it was  
impossible to indentify its amount or quality (by quality, i mean whether it's good or evil). Nobody can be seen  
anywhere. Whoever or whatever killed Nineteen has vanished.  
Piccolo is the first one to regain his composure.  
-''Someone drag Goku outta here'' he yells.  
-''I'll do it'' Yamcha offers. ''Besides, i'm the least useful''.  
Lucky for the heroes, Gero is still too surprised to try to stop them. Yamcha pushes away Nineteen's  
headless body, takes the fainted Goku and leaves.  
-''Let's do it'' Piccolo yells, bringing everybody back to reality. ''Now that there's only one left, if we fight  
all together, we might manage something''.  
The slug takes off his weighted coat and turban. Everybody realizes they'd better wonder later how the  
chubby android was killed and, for the time being, exploit that opportunity. Gero now sees four warriors  
(Piccolo, Nappa, Tenshinhan, Krillin) bracing themselves, about to attack him. He knows that, logically, he  
will have no problem taking them all together. But, his comrade's mysterious death has totally freaked him  
out. What if that creature is still around and attacks him next? Even though he wanted to avoid it, he  
realizes that his best option is to retreat and activate the other two androids.  
So, to everybody's surprise, Gero flees.  
-''Hurry'' Piccolo yells.  
-''Wait, Piccolo'' Krillin stops him. ''Him retreating is good for us, isn't it? If we fight him, we don't have  
many chances. But, now that he left, we have the luxury to wait till Goku gets better and...''  
-''NO'' Piccolo cries. ''Haven't you realized why he retreats?''  
Krillin and Tien have puzzled expressions. Nappa, on the other hand, seems to have understood.  
-''Remember'' Piccolo continues in a haste. ''Those androids were introduced to us as 19 and 20. But, the  
boy from the future had spoken about androids called 17 and 18. That means the androids we just fought  
are not the real deal''.  
Krillin gets shocked at the thought of even stronger androids existing.  
-''We have to stop him before he activates the 17/18 guys, or it will be the end of all of us'' Piccolo concludes  
and takes off. Nappa does the same. After some hesitation, the two humans follow.  
-''Darn, Piccolo is flying so fast i can barely follow'' Nappa thinks. ''It's so annoying. Three years ago, i was  
at least number two. But, since he merged with Kami, i lost even that place''.  
Right after that, the huge Saiyan realizes this isn't the time for jealousy. He has to focus on the current  
threat.

The group is floating above a wasteland, having missed the trace of Dr Gero.  
-''Idiot'' Piccolo screams to the ashamed Krillin. ''I lost valuable time to explain to you what you should've  
figured out yourself. And now we missed him...''  
-''It's okay, my friends, i know exactly where Gero's laboratory is'' a voice is heard.  
Everybody turn their heads and see someone descending, seemingly from the heavens, like a deity. But,  
it's not a god. It's Bob. His capsule clothes are now old and torn, but he's still wearing them. Everybody  
can feel a power infinitely greater than a normal human, even though, compared to them, it's nothing  
special.  
-''Who are you?'' Krillin asks.  
-''It doesn't matter'' Bob answers.  
-''You're...you're that boy from the future, right?'' Nappa asks.  
Bob stares at him. That enormous, muscular body...he must be Nappa.  
-''Okay, Nappa, you caught me, that's who i am'' he sighs. ''You can call me Bob. Now, follow me to the  
lab. We must fight the walking disasters that are about to wake up''.  
Bob immediately regrets the way he phrased the last sentence. He should have said something like ''we  
must stop Seventeen and Eighteen before they wake up''. Now, he might make them suspicious. And, as  
he feared, one does become suspicious. Krillin floats in front of him.  
-''Whoah, wait a minute'' the monk asks. ''You seem to have no problem fighting the strongest androids'  
duo. That doesn't make sense. No offense, but your chi doesn't promise much help from you. I bet even i,  
by myself, could take you down''.  
-''I wouldn't be so sure, Krillin, his chi has something abnormal'' Piccolo thinks, without saying it loud.  
Bob stares at the dwarf.  
-''I promise everything will be fine'' the future boy says.  
-''How can you promise something like that?'' Tien protests. ''If you had a way of just ''making things fine''  
in this situation, you wouldn't have come back in time in the first place. You'd have solved the problem in  
your future''.  
Bob turns his eyes on Tien and goes close to him.  
-''Can you just trust me?'' he asks.  
Tien's first thought is to answer ''no''. Something just doesn't seem right with this guy. However, what  
comes out of the triclopses mouth is a:  
-''Err, yeah, i guess''.  
-''Fine, then follow me'' Bob yells and flies. The gang decides following that mysterious youth is better than  
sitting there. So, they fly behind him.  
-''Seventeen...Eighteen...i can't wait to meet you again'' Bob thinks, flying with a determined look.

Goku is lying on his bed, screaming and holding his chest.  
-''Chichi, his life force signals are getting weaker and weaker. We have to give him more medicine'' an  
alerted Yamcha yells.  
-''B-but, he's already taken two doses'' Chichi answers, in a quiet desperation.  
Gohan is about to cry. He can feel chi and he knows his father is not gonna make it. But, why didn't the  
medicine work? Has it expired? Or had his father's disease progressed too much to be stopped?


	14. Chapter 13

Bob has led the others to Gero's lab. Right now, voices can be heard inside. Krillin shudders. Does that mean  
it's too late? Have the androids already awakened?  
-''Let's bust in'' Bob declares and extends his arm.  
-''Wait, we can't act recklessly...'' Piccolo starts.  
-''Enough of your whining'' Bob yells and fires a blast that destroys the door.  
What they see is Gero's headless fallen body and two teenagers, one male and one female.  
-''These two teens are the androids you've been talking about?'' Tien cries in disbelief.  
Bob doesn't answer. Nappa shudders. Even though they don't emit any chi, the huge sized Saiyan can tell  
they're deadly. Not even Goku, in his super state, could beat them. Seventeen greets them with a menacing  
smile.  
-''Great, more toys for us'' he cries in enthusiasm.  
-''You...you killed your comrade?'' Krillin asks, showing the headless Gero.  
-''He's not a comrade, he was our creator, Dr Gero'' Lapis answers, shocking everyone, since they didn't  
know his idenity. Bob has an indifferent expression.  
-''But, he was too whiny'' Seventeen continues. ''So, i got fed up and killed him''.  
Krillin feels rage. How could they kill the man who brought them to life? They're really monsters. Now he  
understands why Bob described his future as hell.  
-''Ignore them for now, bro'' Eighteen says, ready to open another coffin. ''I'm curious to see what this  
Sixteen thing is about''.  
She presses a button on the coffin. Nappa panics. Are they about to release one more android? As if the  
situation isn't hopeless enough already?  
-''NOOO'' Nappa yells, in a cute Trunkses reference, and, while yelling, fires an eraser gun from his wide  
open mouth.  
When the smoke has cleared, we see the heroes floating and Eighteen lifting Sixteen's coffin, which she  
finally abruptly places down and kicks open. A red haired, well built man comes out. All Z heroes are looking  
feared, except Bob.  
-''Why did he have to overreact? Morons'' the time traveler thinks.  
Seventeen goes to greet their new partner.  
-''So, you're one more of that bastard Gero's creations, huh?'' he rhetorically asks.  
The giant doesn't reply. He looks awfully worried. He looks up in the sky, at the floating Bob. He can feel  
an enormous and awfully malicious power in him.  
-''Seventeen, Eighteen, you have to run'' he says.  
-''WHAT?'' Seventeen cries. ''How do you know our names? And what's that bull about running? You're  
talking to the most powerful creature in existence''.  
-''Did that junk figured out my true capabilities?'' a surprised Bob thinks. Then, he shruggs off. ''In any case,  
they called him Sixteen. That means he's an old model. I can safely ignore him''.  
-''What do you want from us, you demon?'' Sixteen yells towards the sky. Everybody looks at Bob. Is he who  
Sixteen is talking to? To their freaking out, the boy starts laughing. Then, with a kiai, he powers up. His  
aura is blue, for one moment. Next moment, it becomes yellow. The moment after that, blue again. And it  
keeps continuously changing tones like that. All Z heroes feel awe at the amount of chi this guy is pouring  
out. And desperation too. Compared to him, they're ants. No, even worse than ants.  
Without any warning, the powered up Bob charges to Seventeen and, with a kick, sends him to crash on  
a rock. All the spectators can now see among the fragments is Seventeen's blank eyed body.  
-''Killed it...with a single...effortless kick'' a horrified Piccolo whispers.  
-''Hmf, i had forgotten how fragile those weaklings are'' Bob whispers. ''Oh, whatever''.  
-''YOU KILLED HIM'' Eighteen screams like a raped woman and rushes to him. Bob just sits there smiling  
and paralyzes her, with his mere aura!  
-''You...bastard'' the standing but immobilized Eighteen mumbles, struggling to move.  
While she's at that position, Bob's eyes glow. With telepathy, he causes the selfdestructing mechanism in  
her to activate. Eighteen gets destroyed. The explosion takes many nearby mountains with it.  
Standing on the ground, Bob and Sixteen are now staring at each other. The other fighters are floating,  
watching in horror, totally unable to do anything.  
-''Wanna try and stop me, you rust bucket?'' Bob asks Sixteen. ''Not that it matters, cause i'll kill you  
anyway''.  
The red haired robot braces itself. Next moment, Bob has attacked him and delivering a series of hits.  
Sixteen can now barely keep standing, blocking one hit or two every now and then. Bob is laughing.  
-''So much fun, i've been waiting years for this'' he yells. Finally, with an awsome punch on the face, the  
android is sent crawling away. He gets up and sees Bob walking towards him, no haste at all. His aura  
that alternates colors is so freaky.  
The robot tries to catch him off guard. He fires his launching fists. The surprised Bob gets hit by the one  
of them and crawls away. Before he can recover, the second fist hits him, pushing him further away.  
Grabbing his fists, which come back to him, Sixteen knows this is his moment.  
-''Inferno Blast'' he yells and fires two impressive blasts, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke  
clears, Bob is standing, his freaky aura still flaring. His jacket is torn and he has cosmetic damage. He  
smiles.  
-''I must salute you'' he says to the horrified Sixteen. ''You're not like the other two, you're the real deal.  
Too bad this is just not enough''.  
Without waiting for an answer, he rushes to the giant, this time with an expression showing real effort.  
He hits Sixteen's cheeks with his hands, crushing the android's head to a pulp. The body falls down.  
Bob flies to meet the doomed Z fighters. Nappa decides to try and reason with him.  
-''Err, okay, that's enough, boy, you beat the androids. You can calm down''.  
Bob lets out an eerie laugh, further freaking them out.  
-''Stop? Now? When the fun has just begun? Are you serious, daddy?''  
Nappa's eyes wide open? Did he just call him daddy?  
-''Is...is that you, Pud?'' he asks.

(Note: Did you realize why Pudding's aura changes between yellow and blue? Because of the two Lunches  
hair, don't forget his mother is one of them)

.BONUS CHAPTER: LONE WARRIOR (this story happened in the future)  
Pudding enters the room where Bulma is developping the time machine. He's been living at Capsule Corp  
since he can remember himself. His parents, Nappa and Lunch, were both killed by the androids when he  
was a baby. He stares at Bulma, the last person he has left in the world.  
-''It's almost done. With this, you will give the antidote to Goku and...'' the woman starts, but gets  
interrupted.  
-''Listen, i don't know if i want to do that'' he says.  
-''WHAT?'' Bulma cries. ''Please, don't delude yourself, Pud. It's the only way to get rid of those metal  
demons. You saw how they killed your master, Gohan, 4 years ago...''  
-''I know there is no other way. But i want to fight them'' Pud insists.  
-''Are you mad?'' Bulma yells to him, while standing up and grabbing a cigarette (a habit she took up during  
those apocalyptic years). ''Gohan used to say you're probably not even strong enough to beat Freeza. Have  
you gotten that much stronger since he died? Do you want to go to your death?''  
-''Maybe'' Pud yells back. ''You can't understand. I'm a Saiyan. Even if i make everything right by going back  
in time, the thought that i couldn't beat them will haunt me forever. I'd rather die''.  
-''And what about the people of Earth?'' Bulma continues the screaming match. ''You'll just leave them to  
the mercy of those robots?''  
-''SHUT UP'' Pud screams, scaring Bulma. The woman stares at him, as if she sees him for the first time.  
Poor boy. All his life has been a hell. This could not have left his personality unaffected. But, lately, he's  
really deteriorated.  
At that moment, a radio announcement informs them about the last android attack. Pud runs outside,  
Bulma being still too freaked out to tell him anything.

The future versions of Lapis and Lazuli are floating in the summer sky, under a lovely sunset, playing  
soccer, using Pud's body as a ball.  
-''Look, sis, i bet Pele would be jealous of that shot'' Seventeen says.  
-''Well, we could ask him, if you hadn't killed him'' an indifferent Eighteen answers, being obviously bored  
of playing a male sport. So, instead of catching the ''pass'', she just lets Pud's body fall on the ground. The  
two cyborgs land next to the fallen Saiyan.  
-''Wh-why are you doing this?'' he desperately tries to reason with his potential murderers.  
-''Bored of soccer already, sis?'' Seventeen asks his sister, ignoring Pud's question. ''So, now what? Are  
we killing him?''  
-''He's our last toy, you fool'' Eighteen scolds him. ''You know, our fun would last much longer if you were  
more conservative about killing our main sources of it. For instance, when that bunch of toys showed up  
about 20 years ago, you didn't have to eliminate them all at once...''  
-''Blah, blah, blah, are you still on those days of the month, Eighteen?'' her brother mocks her.  
While the androids keep bargaining about his life as if they're doing so about a price in the market, Pud  
feels his rage boiling.  
-''Okay, we'll play rock paper scissors to decide'' Seventeen finally proposes.  
-''Fine'' Eighteen sighs. ''Just don't try to trick me like last time. I know rock beats scissors''.  
Suddenly, Pud gets up and screams at the top of his lungs. The androids step back in surprise. He's emitting  
a weird aura that is continuously alternating colors between blue and yellow tones. It seems him being son  
of Lunch, he was born with a genetic tendency for a mental disorder. And, after all these hellish years,  
his problem finally surfaced. But, as opposed to Lunch (before she split into two), he doesn't have a double  
personality or memory gaps. He's still the same person, has his memories, but has completely changed  
his character. And this disorder somehow gave him a wondrous asspulled power. It's not exactly a  
transformation like Goku's Super Saiyan. It's not like Broly's Legendary state either. It's something unique  
to him, no matter what name you give it.  
-''Ohh, he doesn't want to let his people down. So heroic'' Eighteen comments. ''He's cute''.  
-''WHAT? You find him cute?'' an annoyed Seventeen cries. ''Okay, that does it''.  
Lapis is about to extend his arm and fire a blast for the kill. Next moment, though, with movements too  
fast even for those metal freaks to see, Pud has attacked Eighteen and maimed one of her boobs plainly  
by grabbing it with his one hand! While the female is screaming in pain, Pud uses the boob he's holding as  
a weapon and throws it to the surprised Seventeen. The hit sends the male android to crash on one of the  
few left buildings (androids destroyed most of them earlier). Lazuli can now see her brother lying there  
with his eyes blank.  
-''You killed him'' she screams and, ignoring the pain in her chest, blindly charges to Pud. In a fraction of  
a second, she finds herself on the ground, hands immobilized, Pud on the top of her.  
-''Heh, even one boobed, you're still quite a hottie'' the mad Saiyan comments and starts raping her, while  
she's screaming.  
Later, we see him zipping his pants while Eighteen is sitting on the ground curled and crying. She's now  
looking like a regular girl who has just been raped, reminding nothing of the angel of death she's been  
over the last 17 years.  
-''You know, for one moment, i thought of leaving you alive for a while to feel the pain from all that stuff''  
Pud tells her. ''But you've already been alive for too long. So, bye''.  
And, with a blast, he finishes her off.

Even after killing the androids, Pud's mania didn't go away. He kept massacring the people of Earth, like  
the androids had been doing. Bulma was also killed. Even though he seemed to have lost his sensitivity  
and reason, his hatred for androids was still there. So, one day, when almost all earthlings were dead,  
he remembered Bulma's time machine. That's it, he could use it to go back in time. This way, he'd have  
a chance to kill the androids again! It will be so much fun.  
And now, we see him about to ride the machine. Last moment though, he has an idea. He takes the  
antidote Bulma intended to send to Goku. He empties the bottle's content and fills it with water!  
-''Heh, this will be a good joke to that Goku guy'' he says to himself and laughs madly. Without further ado,  
he rides the machine, presses buttons at random (Bulma didn't have the time to show him how to operate  
it) and leaves.  
Soon after he arrived in the past, he realized he had arrived too early. Whatever, he'll just wait for three  
years. It'll be hard to hold his emotions for this long, but seeing the androids once more is worth the  
effort.

END OF SPECIAL CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 14

Pud places his hand on the surprised Nappa's shoulder.  
-''Oh, father, this is practically the first time i see you'' he says. ''In my time, you died when i was too young  
to have any memories of you''.  
Nappa's son is now having an emotional expression, giving the impression he can be reasoned with. Nappa  
smiles.  
-''Oh, my son'' he whispers.  
Next, Pud's expression changes back to madness.  
-''Too bad killing is too fun to be ignored, har har'' he continues and, with no more warnings, penetrates his  
father's throat with his finger.  
The blank eyed Nappa falls on the ground. The others are more horrified than ever. Krillin doesn't know what  
is more horrifying. That he killed his own father just to have fun or that he killed someone with Nappa's kind  
of power with one finger? Even so, he can't hold himself anymore. This action was just too cruel. The hell  
with fear. The hell with survival instict.  
-''YOU DEMON'' the short monk yells and attacks.  
-''I-idiot'' Piccolo mumbles and, realizing he has no choice, joins the fights. So does Tien.  
Now, all three of them have engaged into aerial combat, attacking Pud simultaneously with a flurry of  
punches and kicks. The relaxed Saiyan hybrid is just dodging all of them (like Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin  
when they were attacking Freeza's 4th form all together). Finally, he gets bored, vanishes and reappears  
behind Piccolo. He cuts off the Namek's head by just grabbing it with his one hand and pulling it. Tien and  
Krillin are immobilized. Even the usually stoic Tenshinhan wants to cry now! Piccolo, who was their best  
fighter available, down in one effortless hit. Oh, this is beyond hopeless. Krillin's rage is all lost. He can't  
think of anything anymore. Pud is staring sadistically at his two future victims.  
-''Who dies next? Any volunteers? Or shall i pick?'' he mockingly asks.  
Suddenly, Tien flies higher, surprising both his last ally remaining and the enemy. What is he up to? A  
ridiculous desperate attempt to keep fighting? He forms a triangle with his arms.  
-''NEO TRI BEAM''  
An enormous blast pushes Pud, burying him in the ground. Even though the enemy hasn't taken damage,  
that was impressive. Krillin is awed. He knew Tien's tri beam was powerful, but it looks like, over the last  
3 years, the three eyed monk has evolved it beyond expectations. The panting Tien looks at Krillin.  
-''Go to Goku's place'' he yells.  
-''And leave you here?'' the surprised Krillin yells back.  
-''We'll all die eventually'' the triclops keeps yelling. ''Someone has to warn the others and take Goku to  
Dende's lookout, where he'll be safe. Gok...''  
Tien's speech is interrupted by Pud flying out of the hole. Immediately, Tien turns and fires one more tri  
beam. Despite being weaker than the previous one, it's still super powerful and the half Saiyan is once  
more pushed in the crater. Having almost fainted, Tien turns to Krillin again.  
-''Goku is our only hope. And a slim one''.  
Krillin nods and flies, hating himself for having to abandon his comrade.

When the monk arrives at Goku's house, he's crying. On his way, he sensed Goku's chi vanishing. He sees  
Gohan outdoors, waiting for him. The kid Saiyan is full of tears. In the house, Chichi is in a worse condition.  
Krillin lands in front of Gohan and hugs him. Goku, the world's last hope, is gone.

Nappa is standing in front of a red giant.  
-''I'm King Yenma, the judge of the dead'' he introduces himself.  
Nappa lowers his head. He won't try to make excuses. He knows he has done horrible things in his life and  
he's ready to accept any divine punishment forced upon him.  
-''So, you're one of Goku's crew'' Yenma comments while browsing his book. ''Your friend arrived a while  
ago. I'm afraid you won't get to see him again, for you'll be sent to a different place from where he  
currently is''.  
-''I...understand'' Nappa humbly says.  
-''You see'' Yenma starts explaining, ''even though you've really changed over the last four or five years  
and you have done some things beneficial to the others, that can't outweight decades of massacring and  
being responsible for billions of deaths. I'll have to send you to Hell''.  
Nappa is now just waiting for a hole to open under his feet or him being teleported to Hell in some magic  
means.  
-''However'' Yenma continues, ''i can't ignore your heroic deeds either, especially your contribution to  
ridding the universe of Freeza. So, i'll send you to Hell, but i'll also give you a special treat. As opposed to  
most people who go there, you'll get to keep your body''.  
Nappa looks at the giant.  
-''Really?'' he asks in shock.  
-''Furthermore'' Yenma continues, ''if you keep showing good behaviour and manage to make your heart  
fully pure, in one century or two, i might consider transporting you to Heaven. Anyways, for the time being,  
farewell''.  
Before Nappa can answer, a hole opens under his feet and he falls inside.

Krillin stops hugging Gohan and looks at him in the eyes.  
-''Listen, boy, i know you just lost your father and i don't want to sound insensitive, but there's an emergency.  
You can feel that colossal chi, right?''  
With eyes full of tears, Gohan looks back at his friend and nods.  
-''It's that guy from the future'' Krillin explains. ''It seems his intentions are different from what we thought.  
He's just a madman who enjoys killing''.  
That moment, Tenshinhan's chi vanishes and Pud's chi is approaching. Krillin tries not to lose it, neither  
because of grieve for Tien's loss nor because of anger. He takes a breath and continues.  
-''As you can sense, he's coming here. Let's go to meet him before he finds us. If we fight here, your mother  
will be in grave danger. You understand that, right?''  
Gohan nods and wipes his tears. The two fighters fly. After a brief flight, they meet the enemy in the air.  
-''Well, it seems you found out it was futile to run away. I can sense chi and your friend didn't last long  
enough for you to go far and escape by suppressing your chi'' Pud says.  
He chuckles remembering how Tien died.  
-''Heh, he kept firing his fireworks until he died himself. Before i could kill him, har har''.  
Krillin growls in anger. Since the planet is doomed, maybe he can as well try something. The destructo  
disc! In the past, it turned out to be an almost useless move, but it's better than just waiting for his death.  
Plus, you never know, maybe just this once...  
The monk raises his arm and starts forming it.  
-''Heh, this is way less impressive than your three eyed friend's fireworks'' Pud comments, arms crossed,  
without moving.  
There is a thin line between confidence and cockiness, a line the half Saiyan crossed way too long ago.  
And, now, not knowing the danger he's putting himself into, he's just sitting there, waiting to take the  
lethal attack. Just like their friend Nappa did so many years ago, when he was still as cruel as his son from  
the future is. Except, in Nappa's case, there was Vegeta who warned him in time to dodge. Now, there is  
no one to guide Pud making up for the half Saiyan's overconfidence. Krillin smiles. Can he pull it off? Can  
he save the Earth and possibly many more planets?  
-''DESTRUCTO DISC'' he yells and throws it.  
Pud realizes last moment what that attack is about. He wide opens his eyes and whispers something like  
''oh shit''. He moves. Almost just in time. Almost a little too late. He survived, but minus one arm!  
Pud, as well as the two short fighters, are both shocked. The half Saiyan is, for a moment, too shocked to  
even realize how much it hurts. And then here it comes. An eerie scream of pain. A pain multiplied by the  
subsequent realization his arm is gone forever. No matter how powerful he is, he has no regenerative  
abilities.  
But, what an irony, huh? That is the same thing that happened years ago to his master, the future version  
of Gohan, during a battle with those freaky future versions of Androids.  
-''Now is my chance'' Krillin thinks. ''He's in too messed up a state to be aware of anything. I'll make  
another one and...''  
He raises his arm, but, this time, he shall not produce another disc. Yelling in pain, Pud fires an angry blast,  
from his one reamaining arm. Despite his state of mind, he manages to hit Krillin, who gets reduced to  
ashes.  
Gohan is shocked. His friends dying one after another. And it's all his fault. He was not strong enough to  
protect them. Curse his obsession with academics. Curse his slacking off training. Curse this demon who  
came from the future. With his boiling rage surfacing, he delivers a kick on Pud. The villain was still too  
confused by the pain and the loss of his arm, so he takes it and gets thrown over the horizon. But, the little  
half Saiyan won't let up. He intends to fly to him and keep pummelling. However, he hears a voice in his  
head.  
-''Gohan, it's me, Dende. I know how you feel, but now is your chance to take your mother and your other  
friends and bring them to the lookout. Do it before he recovers from the pain''.  
-''No, i'm not letting him go'' an enraged Gohan answers in his head.  
-''GOHAN'' Dende telepathetically yells him.  
This brings the little Saiyan back to reason. He listens to Dende and goes to pick up Chichi, Bulma and the  
other people he knows. Dende feels bad about having yelled to his friend, but Gohan is their only slim hope  
now. And that's only if he trains for years and years, if the Earth endures Pud's madness for that long.

Nappa is wandering, exploring Hell. The sky is something like yellow or purple. The scenery alternates  
between a little greenery with trees and places like deserts. Also, ponds with a red, unidentified liquid are  
scattered here and there. Well, Nappa guesses, if you still have your body, like he does, Hell is not that  
bad. The only really bad thing is that, here, he will not see his loved ones ever again. That thought  
depresses him.  
-''No, think positive'' he scolds himself. ''That giant guy left you a little hope. He said he might take you to  
Heaven someday. Do everything possible to prove you deserve it''.  
Anyways, for the time being, he could pass his time searching for persons he know. He's met soul clouds.  
Even though they're all the same in appearance, Nappa could feel their dead chi (remember Goku had dead  
chi at Buu Saga). So, if he meets someone he knows, he'll recognize him by sensing the chi.  
Actually, he already met Vegeta before. Lol, it was hilarious. He mocked him about how powerless he's  
now as a cloud. Nappa rubbed it in him that, with the power he has now, he could crush Vegeta even if he  
went back to his physical body and got all the power he had when he died. Unable to speak, Vegeta's cloud  
was just making movements trying to show its anger.  
Anyway, Nappa is now looking for more clouds. Yes, those two down there feel familiar. As Nappa is  
approaching them, he gets shocked, realizing who they are.  
-''Mother... father...'' he whispers.


	16. Chapter 15

Nappa's father is Cab (a short for Cabbage). When he still had his physical body, he was a tall, well built  
man, but not enormous sized like Nappa. He had started losing hair when he died, but he wasn't totally bold  
like his son. Also, he didn't have a moustache, since he preferred to shave. He belonged to the high class  
Saiyans.  
His mother is Fry (i inspired that from french fries). A mediterranean type woman. Dark skin, black hair and  
juicy body. She was one of the middle class Saiyans.  
Being born an elite, Nappa made his parents proud, having surpassed them both. But, are they still proud of  
him? If the dead can see the living, then, probably not.  
Nappa is now standing awkwardly. On the one hand, they're his parents. On the other hand, he now hates  
the Saiyan ways. So, he does not know how to feel, what to say.  
-''Err, listen'' he finally begins. ''I know you don't agree with the choices i made over the last years of my life...''  
-''No need to explain, we're proud of you'' he hears a voice in his head.  
Was that his mother? Yes, it's been ages since he last heard that voice, but he could never forget what his  
mom sounds like. So, the soul clouds can telepathetically speak! Who could've imagined...  
-''Being in Hell all those years, we realized the wrong of our ways, just like most people who have spent  
some time in Hell'' his father now speaks in his head. ''But, like it happens with all the Hell residents, it's  
too late to regret our choices. We wish we had also seen the light, like you, when we were still alive''.  
-''You're a great man, son'' his mother continues. ''You're one of the very few Saiyans who figured out the  
life value themselves and that is an amazing accomplishment. I mean, even your Saiyan friend was helped  
by the hit on his head. You, on the other hand, overcame the cruel Saiyan nature on your own!''  
-''Oh, momma, papa'' Nappa sighs with a tear in his eye.  
The two clouds rub against him and, to his surprise, Nappa can feel them. They feel like cotton stuffed  
animal dolls the little girls play with. So, the souls are not totally immaterial. Afterlife is full of surprises.  
Nappa hugs both his parents in an emotional family reunion. He feels so much calmer inside him now. Now  
that he knows his family accepts him for what he's become.

Back on Earth, Future Pudding soon walked off his arm loss and started causing death and chaos on the  
planet, looking for the friends of the one responsible for the loss of his limb. Yamcha and Gohan had taken their loved  
ones and gone to the Dende's lookout. Unable to stand people dying, Gohan thought of surrendering to Pud,  
but the others reasoned him, pointing that he could not save anyone anyway. They had to think reasonably  
and not make hasty decisions. The question was, is there anything they can do to stop that madman? That  
miserable soul that came from a bleak future and created an even bleaker one?  
Soon, Pud thought that the fun would be over once he exterminated all earthlings. So, he decided, after  
he's done with Earth, to start visiting other planets as well. No mortal thoughts stay hidden from divine  
beings though and soon a being of higher order became aware of Pud's thoughts. Kaioshin realized that  
traveler from the future would soon threaten the entire universe. In cases like this, Kaioshin has to descend  
to the world of the mortals and interfrere with the matters.

-''Hey, you two, stay on the line till i call your names'' King Yenma yells to the two persons that have busted  
into his office, believing they're just two dead persons.  
-''Don't you recognize your superiors?'' one of the two persons says in annoyance. He has pink skin and  
white hair in punk style. He is Kaioshin.  
The other person has pink skin too, but darker. He's more well built and has white hair of middle length.  
He's Kibito, Kaioshin's bodyguard, though he's bodyguard in name only, for his power is nothing compared  
to that of his master.  
King Yenma freezes when he senses Kaioshin's aura. He immediately realies whom he's addressing to.  
-''S-sir, i apologize'' he says. ''It's just i never expected to see you...here''.  
-''It's an emergency for the whole universe'' Kaioshin explains. ''The two Saiyan warriors that died recently,  
Goku and Nappa, must take a special permission to return to the living world''.

Goku and Nappa are standing in Yenma's office and are staring at Kaioshin.  
-''So, this little guy is the god you told us about?'' Goku asks Yenma.  
-''He's one of the universes highest beings'' the red giant yells. ''How dare you talking about him with such  
disrespect?'' the red giant yells. ''I should send you to Hell for this...''  
-''Shut up'' Kaioshin yells, making Yenma gulp. He turns to Goku and Nappa:  
-''Saiyans, you're two of the greatest masters in both the world of dead and living. Only you can beat the  
new universal menace''.  
-''Err, no offense, but he killed me in one effortless blow'' Nappa points. ''Even my pal, who has that golden  
form that could crash me, is absolutely no match for him. Not even the two of us together could...''  
-''Let the god finish'' Kibito yells, making the huge Saiyan gulp.  
-''Trying to find something useful, i made an investigation about the Kais' ancient secrets'' Kaioshin explains.  
''It seems the earring we wear (shows his) are more than just jewelerry. They allow two persons, if they  
wear each of a pair on opposing ears, to merge into a new being''.  
-''Oh, just like Namek's assimilation'' Goku cries, with both Kibito and Yenma giving him stern looks for  
interrupting Kaioshin.  
-''No'' Shin explains. ''In assimilation, the one person retained his personality. In this case, both of you lose  
your individuality and give life to a totally new being''.  
-''Heh, that could be fun'' Nappa comments.  
-''Master Shin, why don't we two merge instead?'' Kibito asks. ''We'll give birth to a new Kaioshin, with  
more abilities and wisdom''.  
-''Thanks Kibito, but there are two problems. First, gods are not supposed to directly interfrere into the  
living world if it can be avoided. Secondly, i don't want to merge with you forever''.  
-''WAIT WHAT?'' Goku and Nappa almost simultaneously yell.  
-''Oh, yeah, i forgot to tell you'' Kaioshin explains. ''You'll never split again''.  
-''Oh, man, that sucks'' Goku sighs. ''But, if that's the only way to save the world...''  
Nappa seems hesitant. Kaioshin notices that.  
-''Listen, Saiyan'' he says to him. ''I cannot force you to make such a desicion...''  
-''I'll do it'' Nappa cries, as if he's in a hurry fearing he might change his mind. ''I want to save the world  
and i guess it's better than just going back to Hell''.  
-''Can i transform into a Super Saiyan after we've merged?'' Goku asks.  
-''No, i don't think you can'' Kaioshin answers. ''But, don't worry, i don't think you'll need to. Fusion is just  
that powerful''.

On the edge of the lookout, Dende is standing trembling in fear. Gohan goes close to him.  
-''Do you see something?'' the Saiyan asks.  
-''He's...he's found us'' the Namek answers. ''It's all over''.  
Next moment, Pud is floating above the trembling residents of the lookout. While pondering who he'll kill  
first, his eyes fall on Yamcha. With unbelievable speed, he transports right in front of the trembling bandit.  
He's looking at him with his single arm crossed.  
-''Well well, a friend the one who maimed me'' he says. ''In exchange of the arm you deprived me of, shall i deprive  
you of...dunno, your testicles?''  
He laughs at his joke, not in a hurry to begin massacring. Suddenly, a baby cry draws his attention. He  
sees Lunch holding the present version of himself. Supper is behind her sister hugging her, as if Lunch could  
ever protect her from something like that. Future Pud goes close to them. He looks at the baby in shock.  
-''This...this is me'' he says in a serious expression.  
Lunch shyly nods, too scared to answer.  
-''And you're my mother'' Pud continues.  
Lunch doesn't answer this time. He feels such mixed emotions. On the one hand, he's her son. On the other  
hand, he's the one who killed her mate.  
The threatening smile returns to Pud's face.  
-''Well, i guess killing a version of myself will be fun'' he laughs, making Lunches eyes wide open in horror.  
At that moment, a voice is heard, sounding like two voices:  
-''You have to kill me first''.  
Everybody turns and sees a new comer. His size is a little smaller than Nappa's. His face is like a neaterdal  
version of Goku. He's wearing Goku's uniform, Nappa's boots and Vegeta's gloves.  
-''Goppa, at your service'' he introduces himself with an enigmatic smile.

Everybody, including Pud, are staring in confusion for a while.  
-''Nappa, is that you?'' Lunch wonders.  
-''No, he's Goku'' Chichi says, as shocked as Lunch.  
-''Of course, they merged'' Dende cries. ''That is the specialty of Metamors''.  
-''I don't know who those Metamorphs are, Dende'' Goppa explains. ''But we fused with two magic earrings  
a god guy gave us''.  
Yamcha laughs. That was definitely Goku speaking. Goppa turns to Pud, extends his arms and, with a chi burst  
(like Future Trunks against Future Cell), pushes him back down to Earth, so that they can fight there, without  
his loved ones being in danger.

At Yenma's office, the red giant is watching the fight which is about to start, using a crystal ball. Kaioshin and  
Kibito are standing on his office and are watching too.  
-''It's about to start'' Kibito unnecessarily whispers.  
-''Who knows, he might win this'' Kaioshin comments.  
-''Wait, you mean you're not sure?'' Yenma cries.  
-''I sent them because it was the best choice we had'' Shin answers without changing his stoic expression.

Goppa and Pud have been fighting for a while. It has turned out that the time traveler is a little stronger,  
but, due to the lack of his arm, he's in a serious disadvantage. Krillin, who's watching from the otherworld,  
feels great for having contributed so much to Pud's foreseeable defeat.  
Right now, Pudding goes for a punch, which Goppa blocks. He counters with his own punch, but Pud does  
not have a second arm to block it, so he takes it and gets thrown away. He steps on a mountain and,  
using it as a boost, launches himself towards Goppa, going for a kick. The fused fighter stays there and  
braces himself, ready to take the kick head on. To his surprise though, the still launching Pud fires a  
massenko from the foot that was about to kick. Goppa takes the blast and falls with the back on the ground.  
Pud lands sitting on the opponent's huge body and starts repeatedly punching him. To get out of this, Goppa  
opens his mouth and fires an uncharged eraser gun, which throws Pud away. Both fighters stand up. Pud  
is breathing more heavily. They've both taken one blast each, but it seems Goppa's durability is greater,  
thanks to being partly Nappa.  
-''Darn, if i continue just fighting, i'm done for'' Pud thinks. ''I have to play dirty''.  
To Goppa's surprise, Pud falls on his knees and cries.  
-''Please, father, don't hurt me'' he says, speaking to Nappa's side. ''I'm a lost soul''.  
Goppa has now an inner conflict. Nappa's side wants to give a second chance to his son, whereas Goku's  
side insists he's too dangerous to be left alive. And, while Goppa is in that state of confusion, Pud smirks,  
stands up and fires a blast from his single arm. The blast hits the off guard Goppa on the shoulder and, to  
all the watchers' shock, the fused fighter, the universes last hope, falls on the ground, in his own blood.


	17. Chapter 16

Laughing maniacally, Pud floats above the crippled opponent.  
-''Don't worry, i won't kill you...yet'' he laughs. ''Your death will be slow. First, i'll damage your other shoulder  
too, then your one leg, then your other leg...''  
Those words cause a deja vu to Goppa, reminding to his Goku's side of how he was crippled twice that way  
by the Piccolos he fought in the past.  
-''Please, son'' the fused fighter desperately tries to reason with him. ''I know the Androids ruined your life  
and seriously messed up your brain, but, now, you have a chance to leave all that stuff behind and live happily...''  
-''There is no turning back for me, did you understand, you fucking asshole?'' a screaming Pud interrupts him.  
''For years, i was those metal freaks' toy, now i get what i deserve, being the top dog. Everybody else  
exists solely to be my own ragdolls, to give me joy, compensating me for the years i spent in misery and  
humiliation''.  
Goppa loses all hope. It seems his Nappa's son from the future has lost it too badly to get any better. All that  
is left now is for Goppa to await his death and, then, as a ghost, to watch the death of every other living  
thing. Nappa's side feels awful for having brought to life something like that. On the other hand, he can't  
help feeling compassion for his son and trying to blame the Androids for what Pud has turned into.  
The future traveler extends his arm, when he feels something exploding on his rib. He turns and sees two  
new comers. Gohan and Yamcha. Both of them have united their most powerful blasts into what hit Pud.  
They're breathing heavily. The villain smiles to them and raises his only arm.  
-''Are you done?'' he mockingly asks and, without waiting for an answer, swipes with his arms, creating a  
gust of wind combined with chi. That is enough to take down both of the new comers. Pud grabs Gohan  
and Yamcha, with one arm each, and holds them in front of Goppa.  
-''Who shall i kill first?'' he asks.  
Goppa doesn't answer, believing the question is mocking/rhetorical.  
-''Answer me'' a yelling Pud demands.  
-''Huh? You really want me to choose?'' Goppa asks in disbelief.  
-''Of course'' the madman answers. ''Shall it be your son or your lifelong friend?''

Meanwhile, Yenma, who's watching the scene, cannot take it anymore.  
-''Sorry for my insolence, sir, but you have to go there and help'' he says to Kaioshin.  
-''Yenma, you know the rules'' Shin says in indifference. ''Kaioshins do not directly interfrere with the affairs  
of the living, unless there is absolutely no hope left for the universe. As things are now, i feel we can wait a  
little more''.

-''CHOOSE, YOU ASSHOLE'' Pud screams. ''If you don't make a choice in two seconds, i'll torture them both  
in a really slow death''.  
Goppa can't believe Pud is playing such a sickening game. Whatever the Future Androids forced him into is  
not an excuse for something like that. He feels his boiling rage providing him with new reserves of power.  
He stands up and, yelling into the top of his lungs, unlocks the Super Saiyan transformation. Pud lets his  
two preys fall down, while looking at the sight in awe. Goppa attacks Pud and, with a punch, sends him to  
crash on a mountain. The now heavily injured Pud manages to get out of the debris and stands up, his  
whole body stuttering.  
-''P-please, don't kill me, father'' he says, really horrified this time.  
Instead of answering, Goppa keeps his course, reaches right in front of Pud, who has now lost all hope,  
and annihilates him with a blast. Right after that, Goppa passes out of excessive damage. His earrings break  
and he defuses into the unconscious Goku and Nappa.  
At Yenma's office, Shin and Kibito wide open their eyes.  
-''WAIT WHAT?'' Shin cries.

It seems that (like it happened with Gotenks at Movie 13), when a fused being takes excessive damage, the  
fusion is cancelled, even if it is a fusion with no time limit. Furthermore, because Goppa was considered a  
new being, it was treated by the cosmic force as an alive being. That ''tricked'' the cosmic force into treating  
Goku and Nappa as alive beings too after their defusion. So, now neither of them has the halos anymore,  
which is a sign they're back to life.  
When Kaioshin recovered from the shock, he teleported to Earth with Kibito. Kibito healed everyone. Then,  
since Kaioshin owed one to Goku and Nappa for saving the universe, he was convinced by them to transport  
them to Namek, where they used the upgraded version of the dragonballs and, with the right combination of  
wishes, everything was put back to normal.  
And now, after everything is over, we see Kaioshin teleporting to some Earth area, along with his henchman  
and the two heroes.  
-''Zup, god guy?'' Goku asks noticing Shin's expression. ''Everything is over now, isn't it?''  
-''I hope so'' the troubled Shin answers. ''But, for some reason, i have a feeling of uneasiness. I feel that,  
in a few years, a new, greater threat will show up. Maybe i think too much, but...''  
-''Hey, no problem, Nappa and i will keep training and face everything that comes up'' Goku says cheerfully  
and turns to his comrade. ''Right, Nap?''  
The huge Saiyan nods. Shin has an idea.  
-''Hey, Goku. That transformation you have is pretty impressive. With your power, i think it's worth taking  
personal care of you'' he says. ''Would you like to come to my planet and train with me for a few years?''  
-''WHAT?'' Kibito cries before Goku can answer. ''Master, are you serious? You'll let a mortal set foot on  
our sacred land?''  
-''Precisely'' Shin answers in his stoic expression.  
-''Wow, this will be great'' Goku cries in enthusiasm. ''Let's go. Nappa, inform the others''.  
-''What? Wait, you won't even tell them goodbye?'' Nappa asks in surprise.  
-''No need, i'll catch up when i see them again, bye'' the jolly Saiyan answers.  
-''Let's go then'' Shin declares. He vanishes along with Goku and Kibito.  
-''Darn you Goku. Your simple mind never ceases to surprise me'' Nappa sighs. Right after that, he gagly  
stutters, realizing he now has the task to inform Chichi that her husband will be gone for a few more years!  
Let's bypass the scene of Nappa telling the others and unfairly receiving Chichi's furious reaction.

On Kai's planet, Goku is amazed by the place. Soon, he gets a serious expression.  
-''Well, we didn't come here for sightseeing. Let's get down to business'' he says.  
This time, even Shin can't help laughing at Goku's enthusiasm.  
-''I won't train you yet'' the god says. ''The first phase of your training will be under Kibito's instructions''.  
-''Let's test you mortal'' Kibito says. ''Come at me full power''.  
-''Full power?'' Goku laughs. ''You don't mean you also want me to...''  
-''Yes, turn that super thing'' Kibito asks.  
-''Okay'' Goku keeps laughing. ''But, after i've beaten you, don't start whining again about me being  
disrespectful and all''.  
He goes SSJ and attacks Kibito with a kick on the stomach. Arms crossed behind back, Shin's henchman  
just takes the hit smiling. Then, he grabs the surprised Goku's shoulder and headbutts him. He throws  
away the bloody forheaded Goku.  
-''Bear in mind that i'm nothing compared to Shin'' he says.  
To his surprise, the bloody Goku gets up and laughs. Not because he has more power to spare, but  
because he's always in a good mood.  
-''Wow, my stay here will be exciting'' he cries.  
-''Darn, nothing fazes his mood'' an annoyed Kibito says.


	18. Chapter 17

Nappa is sitting on a desert, eyes closed and legs crossed, and praying.

-''King Yenma'' he whispers. ''Please, show mercy to my son's soul. I...i just...don't want to believe that he was fully

responsible for what he turned out to be''.

Finally, he stands up. Time to return home.

* * *

-''Honey, i'm back'' Nappa declares while entering the house, not very cheerfully though.

Lunch, who feels happy and relieved since the recent peril ended, goes and kisses him.

-''Where were you, honey? Training i guess?'' she mechanically asks.

-''No, i was...praying'' a gloomy Nappa answers. ''About our son...i mean...our other son...from the future...''

Lunches face clouds as well. She tiptoes and caresses her lover's bald head.

-''Don't think about that anymore, honey'' she consoles him. ''There is nothing we can do about him anymore.

We have our present son to focus on, who is our real son in any sense''.

-''I worry about him too'' Nappa surprises Lunch. ''I mean, this baby and that madman are, in a sense, the same

person. Under the same circumstances, the Pud we gave birth to would have done the exact same things as the

one Goku and i fought''.

-''What are you trying to say?'' an upset Lunch asks, now not showing any tenderness to her mate.

-''Listen, no offense'' Nappa tries to be polite ''but it's obvious this baby has taken a mental disorder from your

genetic side. And, unfortunately, my own genes have given him enormous strength. When he grows up, he'll

most likely surpass me and Goku, even if we both continue to train diligently. Because history has shown that

hybrid Saiyan kids always have the potential to outdo their parents. What if he grows up and succumbs to

evil and nobody has any way to stop him?''

Lunch growls and clenches her fists. She now knows where Nappa is trying to go. How could he even think

about that? It's sickening...

-''That's why, for the greater good'' the full blooded Saiyan continues, ''maybe it would be better if we...''

He stops.

-''SAY IT, YOU ASSHOLE'' Lunch screams. ''You have no problem considering it, yet you have a problem to

just say it?''

Nappa sighs.

-''Okay, i think it would be better if we...terminate the child'' he finally says out loud.

Next moment, a strong slap connects with his face (well, strong by human standards).

-''I HATE YOU, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN'' his blonde mate screams, waking up their baby who

was sleeping in another room.

Baby cries flood the house. Lunch runs, grabs the baby and exits the house.

-''Lunch, wait...''

Nappa is verbally trying to stop her, to no avail. Lunch flies away in tears.

* * *

At Kame's house, Supper is hugging her blonde sister, who can't stop crying. Lunch went there for shelter,

not knowing where else to go. This is one of the few times, maybe the very first time, Supper is the one who

hugs the crying Lunch instead of the other way around. For the first time, the blue haired woman has to be

strong for her sister's sake instead of the other way around.

-''Come on, don't be sad'' Supper tries. ''Nappa didn't mean what he said. He's just freaked out at the realization

of what your son might become''.

-''I know he didn't mean it'' Lunch answers, raising her head and wiping her tears. ''But, even considering killing

his child is sickening. And...and i freaked out as well. What if he tried to kill the baby right there and then? In

terms of strength, i'd have no way to stop him. I was so scared''.

Once more, the usually dynamic blonde chick cannot hold her tears. She buries herself in her sister's hug again.

* * *

It's been two days since Lunch with baby Pud came at Kame House. Right now, on the beach, we can see

Krillin and Supper making out on the sand in their bikinis, not caring about Roshi, who's spying on them

while pretending to be asleep, believing they don't know he's awake.

Nappa lands. The two lovebirds interrupt their kiss and stand up.

-''Err...hello, mister Nappa'' the shy Supper says, bowing in the japanese way.

-''Zup, dude'' Krillin cheerfully greets him, while going close to him and offering him a high five, which the huge

Saiyan lazily accepts.

Noticing his friend's bad mood, Krillin tries to console him.

-''I'm sure you and Lunch will get over it'' he says.

Speaking about Lunch, here she comes out of the house, having sensed her (currently ex) lover's chi.

-''What do you want, asshole?'' she yells.

Roshi pretends to have just woken up by that scream. An awkward silence follows and the old turtle master

decides to go in the house.

Finally, Supper decides to get a more active role, for the first time in her life.

-''Okay, i'm fed up by both of you'' she yells.

Everybody is dumbfounded by the blue head's dynamic reaction; this is probably the first time in her life

she behaves that way. Supper walks towards Nappa and her sis.

-''Seriously, you make me sick, guys'' she continues. ''You love each other and you know it. So, why don't

you just quit this bullshit?''

One more moment of awkward silence. Nappa and Lunch start saying something, but Supper interrupts

them:

-''Zip it!'' she says, crossing her lips with her index finger.

She focuses her eyes on the huge Saiyan:

-''Nappa. Your baby will not live in the same hellish world the future version of your son lived. You and your

pal, Goku, fought hard to make sure that future will never come''.

-''Err...i guess'' an embarassed Nappa admits.

-''We will all do our best to provide Pud with a healthy, peaceful enviroment, so that any possible problems

of his will never surface'' Supper concludes. ''You fought for your son, Nappa. So that he can have a better

life than his miserable version that came from the future. A future that will never be real in this world. Let's

all work together for your boy to become the wonderful person i know he can become. And i know it because

his parents are you two!'' (shows Nappa and her sister)

Nappa looks at the sand for a while. Then, he looks at Lunch.

-''Will you...forgive me?'' he asks.

The blondie smiles and the couple does a make up hug. While hugging, Lunch does a thumbs up to her sister.

-''Thanks, sis'' she says to the smiling Supper. ''You've come a long way since we split''.

* * *

Gohan is flying. For no reason. Those moments he can just wander freely across the planet are so rare. His

mother is caring, but overdemanding sometimes. And, boy, he misses his father. It's been three years since

he left for that divine world to train.

-''Ahh, father, why haven't you come back yet?'' the boy moans while flying and rotating himself.

He wishes he could talk to his dad about all those changes in his body lately. Puberty! New urges, he had

never even imagined they exist. He now sees girls differently than the way he used to.

Suddenly, his overdevelopped ears catch screams coming from a river. Gohan immediately dives in the air

and sees a girl screaming while struggling in the water. The current is too strong and fast for her.

Not wasting any time, the boy catches her and takes her out, on the bank. Now that he's no longer

anxious for the girl's life, he can notice her better. She has red hair and a lovely face. Also, boobs

have barely started growing on her chest. And her being wet makes her look even more beautiful.

Gohan unintentionally imagines her coming out of a pool in a bikini. A white one would suit her perfectly.

Whoops, here come the urges again! The awkward Gohan hopes the girl won't notice his swollen

crotch.

-''Thank you'' the maiden interrupts Gohan's thoughts, while standing up and drying her hair with her

fingers. ''What is your name?''

-''Err...Gohan'' the awkward boy answers, standing up as well. ''And you?''

-''Lime'' she answers, giggling with Gohan's obvious embarassment.

-''Oh my Kami, she's so beautiful'' Gohan thinks.

He then decides to talk again:

-''So, Lime, you must be wondering how i could fly back there. Well, don't freak out, it's hard to explain

and i know not many people are aware, but there are persons that can fly and do other stuff thanks to

a thing called...''

-''...ki!'' Lime interrupts him.

The half Saiyan wide opens his eyes. So this girl knows about ki!

-''Don't talk to me as if i was born yesterday'' she protests. ''My grandpa knows everything about ki. In

fact, he's one of the strongest persons in the world...''

-''LIME'' a voice is heard.

-''And speaking of which'' the girl rolls her eyes.

An old man arrives flying and lands next to the two teens. He looks at his wet granddaughter.

-''Haven't i told the current was too fast for you? Do you want to get killed? What am i supposed to tell

your parents then?'' he scolds her.

-''Grandpa, can you please not embarass me in front of other kids?'' she awkwardly laughs while showing

Gohan.

The old man sighs.

-''To think that she was so sweet as a kid'' he thinks. ''I guess that's what puberty does''.

He looks at Gohan who bows, greeting in the japanese way.

-''Pleased to meet you, sir, i'm Gohan'' he says.

-''And i'm Mr Lao'' the old man answers. ''Are you the one who saved my grandchild?''

Gohan hesitates to answer, not wanting to look boastful.

-''You bet'' a smiling Lime answers in his place, winking at Gohan who blushes.

-''Anyway, you have my gratitude'' Lao says to Gohan.

* * *

Later, we see the trio (Gohan, Lime, Mr Lao) sitting around a fire for Lime to dry. They're also eating an

animal that Lao killed and cooker for their feast.

-''Thank you for the food, Mister Lao. You're a great cooker'' Gohan comments.

-''So, Gohan was it'' Lao starts. ''You said you don't go to school?''

-''No'' Gohan confirms. ''Mom makes me study at home''.

-''That's no good'' Lao frowns. ''School isn't just about knowledge. It also gives you a proper social education.

I think you should start attending some school, having contact with kids of your age''.

-''I wish mom let me'' Gohan sighs.

-''Hey, i know'' Lao sudenly exclaims, making Gohan do a gagly face of surprise. ''You can fly, so distance isn't

a problem, right? Why don't you come at our village's school? I think you and Lime could become good friends''.

And glaring at his granddaughter, he continues:

-''And maybe you could also keep her away from trouble''.

The girl answers by showing her tongue to her grandpa.

* * *

Saturday. Nightlife is great at West City. Gohan is so happy that Nappa and Lunch came at his house that afternoon

and demanded that Chichi let the boy have a night out. He still remembers their words told to his mother a few hours

ago:

 _-''Chichi, your boy is not a machine''_

 _-''Apart from your plans of making him into a scholar, there is a life for him to live''_

Right now, Lunch is playing bowling, while Nappa and Gohan are sitting on a bench enjoying a drink (well, Gohan's

drink is not a hard one). The boy has a good time with the huge Saiyan. Now that his father figure is gone, Nappa

is to Gohan something like the cool uncle who interfreres with his mother's strictness when necessary and... and

perhaps... who can give him a piece of advice or two about puberty.

-''Nappa, thanks for everything. I wonder if you could help me with something else as well'' he dares say.

-''Problem with a girl?'' the full blooded Saiyan winks.

The teen wide opens his eyes.

-''H-how did you know?''

-''Come on, it's more than obvious'' Nappa laughs.

Gohan blushes.

-''I know this is the wrong time to have my mind at girls, that i have to focus on other stuff...''

-''Spare me the wrong time shit'' Nappa interrupts him. ''You're thirteen. The most natural thing for a thirteen

year old boy is to have his mind at girls. At Saiyans' planet, most boys AND girls were deflowered at about that

age. You could hardly find any virgins of an age of fifteen or above''.

Gohan gulps at the the thought of how awkward the conversation has become, but decides to continue. He tells

Nappa about Lime. Nappa winks once more and promises that he will convince Chichi to let Gohan go to that

school. Then, he starts giving him some disturbingly detailed advice about the ''first time'', which makes Gohan

want to die right there and then!


	19. Chapter 18

Time flows fast and seven years have passed since Goku left for the divine realm. Today, Bulma has organised

a big party for Trunkses birthday. He's turning six years old.

Trunks is the son of Bulma and Yamcha. He has his mother's hair color and the haircut of the Trunks we know

from the series. He's a good friend with the other kids of the group: Goten, Pud and Marron.

Goten is the son Chichi gave birth to. He greatly resembles Goku as a kid. He does not share his brother's

interest for studies, he prefers action, like his father. Chichi is disappointed at what her second son has

turned out to be, but has faced facts and decided to personally take care of his training. Alas, she spars

with him during the hours her other son, Gohan, studies. Goten is stupendously strong for his age, but

cannot transform into a Super Saiyan; in my story, this transformation is a Goku's privilege only.

Pud is a short tempered child with hidden reserves of strength. He often gets carried away by his

emotions and misbehaves, without being outright evil though. Anyways, Pud will have a sibling in

a few months, for Lunch is pregnant again.

Lastly, Marron, a blue haired girl, is the daughter of Krillin and Supper.

Right now, the four kids are playing in a seperate part of the garden, while the adults have their own

conversations. Chichi has cornered Gohan's girlfriend, Lime, and makes her feel awkward by interrogating

her with really disturbing questions about her relationship with her son, being the overprotective mother

she is. Bulma, Lunch and Supper are also there, trying to stop Chichi's ''assault'' and make the teen girl feel

better, whereas Gohan is just blushing, wondering whether Lime will want to see him again after that.

Nappa and Krillin have a drinking contest, which the rest of the men are watching in great interest. Despite

the size disadvantage, Krillin is still holding his own against the giant, showing great endurance in alchohol

consumption. Lastly, Piccolo is just meditating somewhere, indifferent about everything.

Suddenly, three figures show up with Instant Transmission: Goku, Shin and Kibito. Everybody turn their heads:

-''GOKU''

-''Zup, guys?'' Goku greets them in his usual jolly tone, as if it's only been seven days, not seven years, since he

last saw them.

-''ZUP?'' an exaspearated Chichi yells and walks towards her husband. ''You abandoned your family for seven

years. Seven fucking years without a single warning! You have a seven year old child who has never met you!

Yet, all you have to say is ZUP?''

Goku laughs by stroking his head whereas everybody else feels awkward. That moment, the kids, who heard

Chichi screaming, arrive.

-''Why are you angry, mommy?'' a jolly Goten asks.

-''This is your son, Goten'' the, still gagly mad, Chichi says.

Goku crouches next to his second son.

-''Hey, boy'' he says.

-''So, you're my dad?'' the boy asks in a curious expression.

-''You bet'' Goku answers, still in a smile as if this isn't an emotional moment but a moment of him just meeting

some random kid.

Goten shrugs, smiling like Goku:

-''Okay, dad, i'm going to play with my friends now. See ya''

Chichi looks at the sky and screams, mad at both Goku's and Goten's impassiveness and inability to realize the

drama of the moment. The others are laughing awkwardly.

-''It seems Goten is just like his father. He just can't tell what ''big deal'' means'' Krillin whispers to Yamcha.

-''Err hem'' Kaioshin speaks. ''I'm sorry for interrupting your family affairs, but it seems that threat i foresaw

seven years ago has arrived. I invite everyone who can fight to follow me''.

So, it is decided that Kaioshin, Kibito and Goku will go to that mission, accompanied by Nappa, Piccolo, Krillin,

Tenshinhan and Yamcha. The little boys (Goten, Trunks and Pud) initially wanted to go as well, but Gohan

held them off, threatening to beat them unconscious if they tried sneaking out.

* * *

The groups has arrived above a city. During their small flight trip, Kaioshin told them the, known to us, story

about Babidi and Majin Buu. Right now, the city is under attack by two of Babidi's minions: Yamu and Spoppovitch.

The two men are carrying a device used to absorb people's energy and beating up the police force that has

arrived to stop them. Z Forces are standing on a building's roof watching. Goku feels indignant seeing people

dying before his eyes.

-''What are we waiting for? Let's go and stop those two bold bastards'' he commands the others.

-''GOKU, DON'T'' Shin stops him. ''We must allow them to lead us to Babidi's lair''.

-''And what about the people killed in the meantime?'' the pure hearted Saiyan yells.

-''Unfortunately, it's a necessary sacrifice'' Kibito answers in a serious tone.

-''Spare me your bull, you supposed gods'' Goku yells and rushes to step in.

However, when he has just floated a few metres above the ground, Kaioshin extends his arms and stops him

with a paralyzing spell, before the others' impressed eyes. The immobilized Goku is mumbling curses. When

Spoppo and Yamu have finished draining the people's energy and fly away, Kaioshin undoes the spell.

-''I'm sorry, Goku, but i couldn't let you interfrere for the time being'' he explains.

-''You are insensitive'' Goku says, with a quite rage. ''Being born as a god, you can't participate in human suffering''.

-''Enough, no time for quarrels'' Kibito talks in Shin's place.

-''He's right. We'll lose their trace if we don't move on'' Kaioshin adds.

The groups takes off again. Goku rolls his eyes and follows them.

* * *

The horribly looking creatures that bears the name Babidi and the title of wizard is looking at the meter the two

bold wrestlers brought him.

-''Only so little energy?'' he protests.

-''Excuse us, master Babidi'' Yamu, the most mind clear one of the two brainwashed servants, bows. ''You know

humans' energies are puny. We took energies from hundreds of them, but they still don't make for a good amount''.

-''Excuses!'' the exasperated wizard cries. ''At this rate, we will need millenias to awaken Buu. Inefficience shall not

go unpunished''.

-''Wh-what do you mean, master?'' Yamu gulps.

Without a warning, Babidi makes the bold man explode. Spoppovitch freaks out.

-''I give you a ten second head start'' the ruthless wizard smiles sadistically.

With a primal yell of fear, Spoppo flies away.

-''Do you want me to get him, master?'' Dabura asks.

-''No need for my elite warrior to dirty his hands on something like that'' Babidi answers.

Then, he beckons to his other warrior, the one who looks like Freeza's 3rd form:

-''You do it, Pocus''

Pocus flies at super speed and shows up right in front of Spoppo.

-''SURPRISE'' he sadistically yells and makes the bold wrestler's huge body explode with a well placed hit.

Then, he goes back to his master.

-''Let's go back in the spaceship, Pocus'' Babidi declares.

They start walking, Dabura following them.

-''No, you stay here, Dabura'' the wizard commands. ''Go and kill those intruders who have been hiding

behind that rock all this time, believing we didn't know they were here!''.

-''Thanks for the treat, master Babidi'' Dabura smiles and flies at super speed towards the heroes.

-''HE KNOWS THAT WE'RE H...'' Yamcha screams, playing captain obvious, but, before he can finish this

sentence, he gets annihilated by a blast from Dabura, which also annihilates Kibito. The very next

moment, the demon king, spits his magic liquid.

-''Watch out, it will stone you'' Kaioshin warns.

Goku, Piccolo, Nappa and Shin dodge the saliva, but Tenshinhan and Krillin get stoned. Dabura is

now floating before the heroes, arms crossed and smiling. The fighters brace themselves.

-''You bastard. What did you do to them?'' Goku growls.

-''If you want to restore them, all you have to do is kill me'' Dabura demonically laughs and returns to

the spaceship.

-''Let's go'' the pure hearted Saiyan immediately recommends.

-''In Babidi's spaceship?'' Shin cries. ''We might fall for some trap?''

-''And what's your plan? Just sitting here?'' Nappa interfreres.

Shin does not have an answer for that.

-''You gods always talk big, but you're such cowards'' Goku comments.

-''GOKU'' Piccolo tries to remind to the Saiyan he's addressing one of the highest beings in the universe.

-''Enough, i'm going in. Stay here if you want, you supposed god'' Goku ignores Piccolo and flies towards the

spaceship.

Nappa follows him, without a second thought.

-''I apologize for their behaviour'' Piccolo bows, having great respect for Kaioshin, because of the Kami inside him.

-''Let's follow them inside, since it came down to this'' Shin sighs.

Therefore, all four heroes enter the spaceship. A hole opens in the main hall's floor. Once more, Goku jumps in

without thinking, followed by the others. They arrive at another room, where Pocus greets them and explains

to them the rules: To reach Babidi, they have to defeat all three warriors at the three underground levels of the

spaceship. To Pocuses and Kaioshin's surprise, the Saiyans and Piccolo rosambo to decide who will face Pocus

in one on one combat. Piccolo wins.

With a confident smile, the Namek moves forward and braces himself,without removing his weights.

-''You'll soon realize not even all of you together stand a chance'' an annoyed Pocus declares. ''Dabura investigated

your planet about 300 years ago. Even the strongest earthlings wouldn't be a match for 1% of my strength''.

-''Pocus, you talk too much'' Piccolo provokes him.

The annoyed majin alien rushes to the Namek and the fight starts.


	20. Chapter 19

Pocus opens with a barrage of punches, all of which Piccolo dodges, just moving his head with an

indifferent expression.

-''What's the matter?'' Pocus asks, still bombarding with punches and smiling. ''Why are you just

sitting there? Fight''.

-''No need to fight for the time being'' Piccolo answers, arms crossed.

Pocus is starting to feel annoyed.

-''Darn, why can't i hit him?'' he asks himself in his head, not letting up his rain of punches. ''Is he

that fast? Can he... can he be superior to me? NO. My technique is just poor, that's all! He's used to

my attacking pattern. I'll suddenly change it and catch him off guard, har har''.

And so he does; the majin alien suddenly stops his rain of punches and fires a kick to Piccolo's stomach,

which connects. For one moment, the Freeza like creature smirks, believing that attack knocked the wind

out of his foe. However, the very next moment, he's shocked to find out Piccolo is still standing and smiling!

-''Was that the power of your kick?'' the green alien mockingly asks. ''Look at MY kick now!''

And, without further ado, kicks Pocus to the chest, sending him to roll away. The exasperated alien stands

up and growls. He vanishes and, using super speed, jumps around across the room, being desperate, not

having anything specific in mind, just hoping that him dancing around with super speed will make Piccolo

dizzy. To the Super Namek's eyes though, he might as well be moving in slow motion! Without moving

or uncrossing his arms, Piccolo just fires a laser beam from his eyes, which hits exactly where Pocus is

at that specific moment. The white humanoid stands up, slowly because of pain, with two red burns on

his chest.

-''So, do you have any more stupid tricks or do i have to finish you off right now?'' Piccolo asks.

-''M-master Babidi...help'' the evil alien cries in horror.

Next moment, to everybody's but Pocuses surprise, they have been transported to Pocuses planet, Zun.

-''MHAHAHA, it's all over, you green shit'' the white alien cries, his confidence renewed. ''On this planet,

gravity is ten times greater than the gravity you're used to. This fight is won already!''

-''Yeah...won by me'' Piccolo smiles.

Pocus gasps. No, it can't be, that green slug is bluffing, that's all. Then, why...why does he not seem to

suffer from the gravity?

-''No offense to your home place'' Piccolo interrupts his foe's thoughts, ''but the weighted clothes i wear

feel heavier than this level of gravity!''

-''NO, NO, YOU'RE BLUFF...'' Pocus screams in denial, but, before he can finish his sentence, Piccolo moves

right next to him with super speed and finishes him off with a generic, wide blast, fired from both hands.

The heroes are tranferred back to the spaceship. Piccolo looks at his comrades. Kaioshin is in shock, whereas

Goku and Nappa do thumbs up. The hole in the floor opens again and they move to the second floor.

-''I can't believe this'' Kaioshin is contemplating while they're waiting for the second opponent. ''I mean, i

expected such power from a Super Saiyan. But this is just a Namek!''

Yakon shows up. Nappa steps forward.

-''Heh, my turn'' he smiles, stretching his fingers. ''It's been so long since i last fought a real duel''.

Without warning, Yakon attacks with unbelievable (for Nappa's standards) speed, while extending a claw

that creates a red line on Nappa's face. The huge Saiyan gulps. He seems a little freaked out now. If he

hadn't dodged that in the last moment...

-''Well, i asked for a real duel i guess'' he thinks. ''But maybe this is a little too much!''

To make matters worse, next moment everything goes black.

-''What's the matter?'' the freaked Saiyan yells. ''Did i go blind?''

-''No, Nappa, i don't think so'' Goku informs him. ''I can't see anything either''.

-''Me neither'' Piccolo confirms.

-''Me neither'' Kaioshin confirms.

-''Fools. You've been transported to my home planet'' Yakon explains, revealing that he can talk. ''I can see

you but you can't. Here, you're at my mercy!''

And the fight goes on. The fighters cannot see what Nappa and Yakon are doing, they can only hear sounds.

-''H-how is it going?'' a worried Kaioshin asks, not being as skilled as Goku and Piccolo at properly judging

fighters' ki in a fight.

-''Nappa has a small edge in power, but the monster is faster'' Goku answers, in a serious voice.

-''And the darkness makes Nappa's situation worse'' Piccolo adds, worry obvious in his voice.

-''So, are you ready to quit this nonsense of one on one fights and help your friend?'' Kaioshin asks.

-''Nah'' Goku says, his voice having become jolly again to Kaioshin's surprise. ''If Nappa wants any help, he'll

just ask for it!''

Next moment, Nappa's cry is heard. Then, everything goes silent!

-''Wh-what's the matter? Did the monster kill him?'' a trembling Kaioshin asks.

Goku ignores the question.

-''Hey, Nappa, want any help, buddy?'' he asks laughing.

-''Mind your own business'' an annoyed Nappa snorts.

-''Come on, it's not like i'll fight by your side'' Goku insists. ''Just to shed some light on the situation...''

And, with these words, he transforms into a Super Saiyan. The yellow light illuminates the place. Yakon

immediately forgets about Nappa and focuses on Goku, drooling:

-''Yammie!''

-''Goku, revert back!'' an anxious Kaioshin yells. ''He's Yakon, a monster that feeds on light. He'll suck your Super

Saiyan energy''.

-''Heh, interesting'' Goku smiles. ''Let me see him trying!''

Yakon starts sucking the yellow energy like a vacuum, but Goku's aura is not lost. On the contrary, the Saiyan makes

it more and more intense, until Yakon explodes. The group is transferred back to the ship.

-''G-Goku, how did you do that?'' Piccolo asks the, now reverted to base, Goku.

-''I think, the last moment before Yakon exploded, i saw sparks around your aura'' Nappa comments.

-''It's a level beyond Super Saiyan'' Goku explains smiling nonchalantly.

-''Beyond Super Saiyan?'' Piccolo and Nappa cry, almost in unison.

-''Yes, i acquired it while training in the place of those god guys'' Goku answers. ''Super Saiyan 2, i guess. Come on, now,

let's not waste any time''.

While they're jumping in the hole, Nappa is lost in his thoughts:

-''Darn you, Goku. I've been trying. I've been really trying to change over the last 12 years. So, why do you keep making me

hate you? With your Super Saiyan transformation, you had already introduced a realm of power it is impossible for me to touch.

And, now, you've even gone beyond that level, beyond what was already impossible''.

Kaioshin, who, unbeknownst to Nappa, can read thoughts, looks at the huge Saiyan with a worried expression.

* * *

Demons' planet, where the third duel at Babidi's spaceship has been transferred to: Dabura vs Goku. Right now, the pure

souled Saiyan, transformed into his first level of his golden form, and the king of demons are floating in the planet's red sky,

with their elbows collided, trying to push back each other. Suddenly, Dabura produces a sword in the hand of his other arm,

raises it and swings it against his foe. Goku yelps and his elbow loses power. As a result, he both loses the elbow struggle,

receiving an elbow strike to the face as a result, and is attacked by the demon's sword, which he somehow dodges

nonetheless. He looks at his foe, blood dripping from his face where Dabura's elbow hit and some golden strands of hair

missing because of the sword.

-''Using a weapon? That was low, dude'' the Saiyan childishly complains.

Ignoring the protest, the demon leaves a battlecry and attacks again, this time swinging his sword with both arms. Goku

catches the blade and, after a little struggle, manages to break it. The huffing Dabura looks at his Saiyan foe, who, as

opposed to him, isn't panting at all. Growling in anger, the demon decides it's better ending the fight now and here,

even if that means he'll make his master mad for wasting the foe's energy that could otherwise be used for reviving Buu,

than risking losing. So, he spits on Goku. Almost caught off guard, the Saiyan uses the broken blade as a shield, so the

metal is stoned instead.

-''Whew, that was sooo close'' the freaked out human formed warrior thinks. ''I had totally forgotten about that stoning

spit he has. If i wasn't holding the blade to use for defence, i'd now be a stone statue!''

The exasperated Dabura breathes a blast of fire, which Goku dodges. The demon starts chasing the Saiyan, breathing

fire blasts, while Goku swerves around, dodging them all. Finally, the Saiyan lands on the ground and looks at Dabura

in the air, who has stopped his fire attacks in order to catch a breath. Goku's smile makes Dabura even madder.

-''RAARGH, dodge this one, yellow shit'' he yells and, with a sign of his arm, the surprised Goku is drowned in a sea of

flames, produced out of nowhere.

-''GOKU, NO'' Kaioshin yells, while Nappa and Piccolo are also terrified.

-''This is Inferno's fire'' Dabura cries in triumph, already feeling the sweet taste of victory. ''If one ember of this fire falls

in an ocean, it will vaporize all the water!''

Then, to everybody's surprise, the fire is put out! Goku is visible again, his aura now having sparks and his hair more

rigid. Just his Super Saiyan 2 aura was enough to extinguish the hell's fire! He smiles to his foe, now not goofily but

haughtily.

-''Allow me to demonstrate my true power'' he declares.

Before Dabura can answer or do anything, Goku rushes to him with super speed and punches his guts, making him

gagly wince and spit some unidentified liquid. The growling demon pushes himself to recover and attacks with an

arm swipe, but Goku vanishes behind him and kicks him on the back, sending him to crawl on the ground. Once

more, when the demon recovers, Goku is already in front of him. With one more kick, he sends Dabura to crash

on a rock. The injured and exhausted demon emerges from the fragments, close to desperation.

Kaioshin, Nappa and Piccolo are watching, jaws dropped.

-''Unbelievable. So, this is Goku's true power'' Shin thinks. ''I was there all those 7 years he trained in my realm.

Yet, somehow, i never realized he had acquired... so much. Dabura is the strongest being in the demons'

dimension, even i, a god, am scared of him. Yet, Goku is knocking him around like a ragdoll!''

Meanwhile, Nappa is growling, unable to even hide his emotions anymore. His jealousy for Goku is turning him

back to his old self, to what he was long ago, to what he thought it was just a memory nowadays. He knows

this isn't right, but he feels he can't help it any longer.

Dabura, being a demon, detects the evil thoughts coming from Nappa. His expression changes.

-''Why are you smiling?'' Goku asks. ''Do you have any more cards to play or did you just accept defeat?''

Dabura ignores the Saiyan.

-''Master, take us back to the spaceship'' he telepathetically asks. ''I found a sure way to awaken Buu''.

Babidi hesitates for a moment.

-''Hmf, okay'' the wizard finally agrees.''But, i swear, if you just got chicken and that's just an excuse to stop

the fight, i'll feed your own life force to Buu!''

To the heroes' surprise, they are taken back to the ship and Dabura leaves with a smile.

-''So, you retreat?'' Goku asks with a confident smile.

The demon just goes and Goku shrugs and reverts back to base. He turns to Shin.

-''So, what are we doing now?'' he asks.

-''What else? Just waiting'' the god answers.


	21. Chapter 20

Back at Babidi's spaceship, the gang is waiting, not having any better idea. Each person is lost in his own

thoughts. Goku believes Dabura just shat his pants and retreated. Kaioshin is more worried, knowing

Dabura is up to something. Piccolo feels annoyed at having to wait. Nappa feels his wicked jealousy

boiling and rising.

Suddenly, Nappa leaves a continuous cry that freezes everybody's blood. He grabs his head and falls

on his knees.

-''It's Babidi. He's trying to control him'' a freaked Shin explains. ''I should've seen that coming''.

Then, talking to Nappa, he continues:

-''Fight it, Saiyan''

-''SHUT UP'' Nappa yells.

The huge Saiyan feels being sucked in his mind. He's now in an endless, black space. Yet, he can see his

hands. He can see the figure before him. It's Babidi.

-''What the...'' he tries to understand.

The wizard leaves a horrible, shrieking laugh.

-''We're in your mind'' he explains to the confused Saiyan. ''Time here is extended. We can have a long

conversation with only a fraction of a second passing in the physical world''.

-''I'll never let you control me'' the proud Saiyan roars.

-''I know'' the wizard admits. ''I tried controlling you by force, but i can't. You have trained your spirit too

well. So, i'd like to make you an offer. Why don't you just let me control you? It's a win win deal''.

-''Let you control me? Are you out of your fucking mind, you miserable excuse for a living thing?''

-''Don't you see it? Don't you remember the wrestlers you and your crew followed to find me? They used

to be average fighters, yet, after my mind control unlocked their potential, they became super humans.

Imagine what i can do with your own, already incredible, power''.

Nappa stays silent.

-''I can see that what you want more than anything else is to beat your friend with the golden hair''

Babidi continues. ''I will give you the power to do that and you will give me the means to revive Buu.

We both win, as i said!''

-''Fine. But you will only control half of my brain'' Nappa decides. ''I'll get your power boost, but i will

keep my own free will. I'd never become the servant of anyone, let alone of a creature like you''.

-''Fine by me'' Babidi ignores the offense. ''As long as you intend to damage your friend, my job will

be done''.

Outside of Nappa's mind, the group can just see him fallen on his knees, grabbing his chest and yelling.

Then, Shin wide opens his eyes:

-''No, it's happened! He fell under Babidi's control''

Nappa stands up. He has a M on his forehead, like the other Babidi's henchmen. He's surrounded by

sparks. He does not have a golden aura, he's not transformed like Goku. But his majin state is

something equivalent to Goku's Super Saiyan 2 transformation. The impure Saiyan forms a smile, feeling

the power. That boost is... is beyond anything he could achieve if he trained all his life. He's more than

one hundred times stronger than before!

-''Babidi'' he yells. ''What are you waiting for? Take me and Kakarrot somewhere with enough space for

our battle''.

-''Did-did he call me Kaka...'' Goku starts asking.

Next moment, the two Saiyans find themselves outside, at another part of the desert. The shocked Goku

looks around. Nappa shows him with the finger.

-''Transform, Kakarrot'' he commands rather than asking. ''I want to kill you while at your best''.

-''Kill me? Nappa, what's got into you?''

The huge Saiyan just stares at him like a hungry beast, the way the old Nappa was looking at the Z

fighters while he was torturing them 12 years ago.

-''No good'' Goku thinks and takes a fighting posture. ''I don't think he can be talked out of Babidi's spell.

I have to fight''.

He transforms into Super Saiyan 2, while Nappa powers up his sparky aura to max. Goku gulps.

-''But, can i really... win this?'' he starts doubting, feeling Nappa's horribly big chi.

* * *

Outside of Babidi's spaceship, the wizard is looking at the glowing egg, with a thrilled expression:

-''YES, YES, my Buu will awaken. It's only a matter of time''.

Dabura, Kaioshin and Piccolo are also there. Dabura has been commanded by Babidi to prevent the two

heroes from approaching the egg.

-''Piccolo, not everything is lost'' Kaioshin says. ''Dabura is injured and exhausted after his fight with Goku.

If we manage to bypass him, we might be able to destroy the monster's egg before it awakens''.

-''You're dreaming, fools'' Dabura smiles. ''Even if i'm not at full power, i'm more than a match for you,

weaklings''.

Dabura and his two opponents brace themselves.

* * *

Goku is caught in a flurry of punches., unable to block or dodge. Finally, Nappa stops the barrage, grabs

Goku by the shoulders and headbutts him, giving him a bloody forehead. Then, at this point blank range,

he opens his mouth and fires an eraser gun that hits Goku, sending him away. The pure Saiyan crawls

on the ground and manages to correct himself just in time to see Nappa once more in front him, going

for a devastating kick with his huge leg. Using every ounce of his speed and concentration, Goku barely

dodges by falling back on his arms and kicks Nappa with both legs, sending him high in the air. Then, he

cups his hands, going for a semi charged kamehameha.

-''Heh'' Nappa smiles, correcting himself in the air. ''He thinks i can't dodge that?''

Next moment though, Goku appears behind him and fires the wave to Nappa's back. The semi evil Saiyan

is sent to crash on the ground, followed by an explosion. He emerges, with cosmetic damage and angrily

looks at Goku.

-''When- when did you get behind me?'' he yells. ''That couldn't be your speed''.

-''It's Instant Transmission'' the floating and smiling Goku explains. ''A technique i was taught while i was

at Kais' realm. Handy, huh?''

* * *

Right in front of Dabura, Kaioshin fires an invisible force from both of his glaring eyes that pushes back

the demon, failing to damage him or even knock him down though. Dabura smiles. Piccolo appears

floating right behind him, going for a kick on the neck. Without turning around, Dabura grabs the leg

Piccolo intended to kick with and throws the Namek on Kaioshin.

The two of them stand up and attack again, charging both from the front this time. Dabura produces

an axe and swings it in an arc intending to slay the two approaching opponents. They both freak and

change their course. Kaioshin was just fast enough to dodge the axe, last moment. Piccolo was cut

into two!

Next moment, the Namek regenerates and stands next to his comrade. Dabura is opposed to them.

All three of them are huffing.

-''Darn, if i was at full power, this fight would've been over in seconds'' the demon thinks.

* * *

Goku is currently tied, hands and feet, with energy cuffs on a rock. Nappa is repeatedly punching him,

laughing like a madman.

-''BEG, BEG FOR MERCY'' he yells.

Instead of answering, the, currently receiving punches, Goku just spits out considerable amounts of

various liquids. Finally, Nappa stops and steps back to admire the ''fruits'' of his power.

-''What beauty!'' he sadistically comments. ''The foe that once made a laughing stock out of me, now

completely helpless in my hands''.

-''N-Nappa, this isn't you talking'' Goku struggles to talk.

-''FOOL'' the other Saiyan roars. ''This is exactly ME. Do you think that wrinkleball would ever manage

to control me against my will?''

Goku wide opens his eyes:

-''Y-you mean...''

-''EXACTLY'' Nappa laughs. ''I let him control half of my mind on purpose, so i would be able to have my

rematch with you. I'd been expecting 12 years for this moment!''

-''B-but i thought you'd changed. I thought you'd come a long way since the time you were that scum

whose life i had spared against everybody elses better judgement''.

-''And so thought i'' Nappa roars. ''But do you think it's easy living with the knowledge that you would

forever be stronger than me by such a wide margin? That i would never have the chance to beat in a

rematch the guy who once made me look like someone with the fighting skills of an infant? ME, ONE

OF THE ELITE SAIYANS OF MY PLANET? I'M A SAIYAN DAMMIT!''

Goku is dumbfounded.

-''Nappa, i had no idea you felt like that'' he tries softly. ''Why did you never talk to me?''

-''Would it have made any difference?'' the huge Saiyan growls, clenching his fists.

Goku has no answer for that.

-''So, now back to where we were'' Nappa smiles. ''I guess, if you don't have any more comebacks,

be it in the fight or verbal ones, i'll have to just finish you off''.

-''Oh, trust me Nappa'' Goku smiles. ''This fight is FAR FROM OVER...''

And, with this scream, he surprises Nappa, breaking the energy cuffs while almost simultaneously

heabutting him away.

* * *

-''IT'S AWAKING, IT'S AWAKING'' an awed Babidi cries.

Dabura, Piccolo and Kaioshin turn their heads.

-''ALREADY?'' the freak Shin cries in desperation. ''It can't be. Unless... Nappa dealt huge damage to

Goku...''

-''But, to deal that kind of damage to someone with Goku's power... how strong did Babidi's spell make

him?'' Piccolo wonders.

-''Not stronger than Buu, that's a sure thing'' Kaioshin answers. ''Buu is unsurpassable. And now that he's

back, we're all doomed: you, me, your Saiyan friends, even Dabura and Babidi are doomed...''

Smoke is coming out of the egg. Buu is about to reappear after 5 million years...


	22. Chapter 21

Goku falls on his knees, while reverting to base state, then collapses on the ground. Nappa looks at him

with a shocked expression. Before passing out, Goku looks at Nappa and smiles, sign he holds no grudges:

-''Heh. Okay, you won, Nappa. Are you happy now?''

And, with these words, he loses consciousness.

-''NOOO, WHAT HAVE I DONE?'' the still conscious Saiyan yells.

The shock Nappa receives totally frees him from Babidi's control, despite he's still in his majin state. Also, all his

negative emotions towards Goku are gone.

Next moment, he feels an immeasurable power. It seems that Buu thing is out!

* * *

Majin Buu, the monster that looks like a huge, pink blob, is exploring his surroundings, laughing playfully.

-''So, this is Buu?'' Piccolo asks in disbelief, not feeling as afraid as Kaioshin. ''I don't understand why you have

been so anxious all this time''.

-''Fool. Can't you feel his chi?'' Shin asks, fists clenched.

-''Well, i admit his chi is immeasurable'' Piccolo answers. ''But he looks like he's just an innocent child in a super

strong body. Maybe we can try talking to him...''

-''No, this childish behaviour is just deceiving'' Shin explains. ''Buu knows no reason nor emotion''.

Kaioshin is not the only one who has sensed how unstable, unpredictable and uncontrollable Buu can be.

Dabura also looks worried:

-''Master, this thing we have released is too dangerous. We have to seal it back right now!''

-''Are you out of your fucking mind, Dabura?'' Babidi shrieks. ''With this djinn, i will conquer the universe. And,

since you were proven inefficient, losing to that golden guy before, you'd better not criticise my Buu and shut

up!''

-''Master, i'm serious'' Dabura dares insisting. ''Sooner or later, it will be too much even for you and it will kill

you. It will kill us all if you don't seal it''.

-''I swear i will kill you right now if you don't shut your mouth'' the wizard grinds his teeth.

Then, he turns to Buu and tries to greet him. The djinn ignores him at first, to the magician's annoyance, until

Babidi reminds him he can seal him again. Even though Buu is not scared of such a possibility (even his 5 year

old brain can understand he's fast enough to prevent any Babidi's attempt to spell the magic words), he decides

to play the magician's game for the time being; he can always kill that lizard if it becomes too annoying anyway.

Alas, the djinn smiles and bows before the wizard.

-''Good boy'' Babidi calms down.

Then, he shows Piccolo and Shin.

-''Your first mission. Kill those two''

With an impressive somersault, despite his body type, Buu lands right in front of them. He shows his eyes (one of

the rare cases his eyes become visible) and gives them a demonic smile. The two heroes gulp and brace themselves.

Then, to their surprise, Dabura appears next to them, bracing himself too.

-''Huh? Dabura?'' Kaioshin cries in surprise.

-''I'll fight with you'' the demon explains. ''I have felt how dangerous this creature is, but my master won't listen to me.

It must be stopped at all costs''.

Next moment, an idea flashes in Dabura's mind. How didn't he think of it right away? In terms of power, all three of

them are doomed if they fight against Buu. But, maybe he can catch this brainless blob off guard and stone it! That's

it! He's pretty sure this dumb creature has neither the reflexes nor the skill to dodge his saliva in time! Okay, here

goes nothing. Dabura spits and... the spit connects.

For one moment, Piccolo, Shin and Dabura feel like celebrating, while Buu is watching curiously his body slowly becoming

stone. Then, to everybody's horror, he cuts off that part of his body, as if it was made of clay, thus stopping the stoning

spell, almost simultaneously regenerating the part he cut off.

The very next moment, he delivers a sloppy, yet devastating kick to Dabura, sending him to crash on a mountain. Shin

and Piccolo feel the demon's life forces awfully weak; clearly, he's no longer in any condition to help them. Once more,

they brace themselves under the monster's menacing smile.

Barely conscious, Dabura mumbles something nobody hears:

-''We need... all the help we can get... i must restore... the other two i stoned...''

And so, Dabura reverses the stoning spell on Tenshinhan and Krillin. Next moment, a little further away, the two humans

regain their physical form. Before they can wonder what happened, they feel Buu's chi.

* * *

The fat djinn is sitting on the fallen Kaioshin and repeatedly punching the head of the supposed god, laughing like he has

a blast. A few metres away, the wounded Piccolo is struggling to stand up.

-''MONSTER'' the Namek finally yells and charges to the djinn.

The annoyed Buu hits the rushing Namek with his tentacle, sending him to crawl unconscious on the ground. However, he

finally has to get off the poor supposed god, seeing an energy disc coming towards him with a buzzling sound. Fat Buu

leaps back in time to dodge the disc, that ends on a mountain cutting it into two. With an angry look, he reveals his eyes

once more and stares at Krillin, the one who launched that (deadly for non magical creatures) attack.

-''You bad. Me kill you'' he points the gulping dwarf with his finger.

-''NEO TRI BEAM'' Tenshinhan's yell is heard above Buu.

Before the djinn can react, it receives the attack, that opens a huge crater on the ground, turning the monster into small,

pink fragments. Panting, with his arms still forming a pyramid, the floating Tien is staring in disbelief. Did he... really do it?

-''Awesome, dude. You killed it'' Krillin celebrates.

Next moment, both humans are horrified to see the fragments turning into small Buus and merging back into the original

creature.

* * *

Nappa is fumbling in the unconscious Goku's pockets for the sack of senzu beans (he had the task of carrying them). Only

one left.

-''I caused this problem, i'll solve it'' Nappa mumbles while munching the last senzu.

Feeling invigorated, he flies towards the battlefield.

* * *

Fat Buu is holding two cookies in his hands. One in the shape of Krillin and one in the shape of Tien. He eats both, making

''yammie'' sounds. He then looks at Piccolo.

-''This one is green. Gross'' he comments. ''I don't want to eat him''.

So, he just annihilates him with a generic blast. Babidi claps.

-''Bravo, Buu'' he exclaims. ''Now, kill Kaioshin as well. I've wanted him dead for so long...''

He is interrupted by a deafening explosion. WTF... did someone just... destroy his spaceship?

-''NAPPA'' an exasperated Babidi yells. ''What was that for?''

-''I came to stop you and this ugly, pink snot'' Nappa simply says.

Babidi growls and turns to Buu:

-''Did you hear that, Buu? He called you ugly''

The magical being clenches its gloved fists and produces smoke out of the holes in his head.

-''RAARHG'' Nappa cries and attacks, starting to knock around the blob with punches and kicks.

Buu looks defenseless now. Babidi is trembling, not knowing Buu just does not bother trying. When Nappa feels like taking

a breath, he stops, panting. To his surprise, the fallen Buu stands up, his elastic body turning back to its original shape.

Unbelievable! It seems this creature's body, despite so vulnerable to energy attacks, is extremely resistant to physical

attacks! No matter how illogical that sounds! Those magical creatures are full of surprises.

Buu starts gathering energy. Nappa feels the horror of his life, sensing the power of the attack that is to come. Finally,

Buu releases a kiai, yelling:

-''YOU BAD. ME FUCK YOU'' (it seems Buu heard that word from Bibidi, a long time ago, lol)

The aftermath of that attack is a city sized crater, Buu standing triumphantly at the center of it, and Nappa holding his

wounded rib. Then... he smiles.

-''As i said, i created this problem and i will fix it at all costs'' he says out loud, not caring about being heard. ''BUU, there is

a way to stop you. I will blow you to bits! I must put my life force in this attack, to give my life, but i'll succeed''.

Nappa is about to perform the same attack Vegeta tried to kill Buu with in another universe, when a voice stops him:

-''NAPPA NO, I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS''

It's Goku. Back into consciousness, but with obvious wounds, he lands next to Nappa.

-''Goku, go away'' the huge Saiyan commands him. ''I know you'd give your life for your loved ones no second thoughts,

but it's my fault this djinn is free. So, if someone is sacrificed, that will be me''.

-''I said no. As long as there is fight in me, i will not let anyone sacrifice himself'' Goku insists and, mustering all his effort

and reserves, manages to transform into Super Saiyan 2 again.

-''But, this is madness'' Nappa cries. ''How will you fight that thing? I was stronger than you and couldn't even faze it.

Furthermore, you have lost a lot of strength and i took your last senzu...''

-''I DON'T CARE, I WILL DO SOMETHING'' Goku screams.

Not sitting to listen any more of Nappa's words, he leaps and lands opposed to Buu. The djinn laughs.

-''Did you hear this, monster?'' Goku yells, flaring his sparky aura. ''No matter how hopeless it is, i will fight you to my

last breath''.

And then, something miraculous happens. The adrenaline Goku is under, triggers a reaction. Feeling new reserves of

power coming seemingly out of nowhere, Goku transforms! His hair turns into a long, golden hane. His eyebrows

vanish. The pure hearted Saiyan looks at his hands.

-''Wh-what happened to me?'' he asks out loud, only to realize his voice is also deeper.

He has become a Super Saiyan 3!


	23. Chapter 22

-''Goku... is that really you?'' Nappa whispers in awe.

-''Is he... really... just a mortal?'' the barely conscious Kaioshin comments. ''Are there no limits to what

he can become?''

-''Hah, big deal, he just changed his haircut'' the oblivious Babidi keeps being confident. ''Massacre him,

Buu''.

-''BUUUU'' the djinn raises his arms in a ridiculous pose, only to receive Goku's punch next moment; the

Saiyan didn't lose any time with poses and speeches, he just rushed to the foe and launched him away

with a punch of such force that would mean death for any other creature in the universe except Buu.

The djinn manages to correct himself. He glares at Goku... and smiles, showing his eyes again. To the

Saiyan's surprise, he extends his arm like Piccolo, going for an extremely long distance punch. Despite

the surprise, the evolved Saiyan is fast enough to dodge by jumping. Buu retracts his arm and, at the

same time, looks at Goku in the air and extends his other arm, giving one more punch that connects

this time. Goku's head is turned, without getting injured though.

-''Well, he's not just strong. He's also smart. Who could've imagined'' Goku comments on that combo

in his head, as his foe's arm is retracted.

Buu starts firing a barrage of small blasts, from both hands, all of which Goku deflects. While the Saiyan

is busy deflecting though, Buu appears in the air behind him.

-''CANDY BEAM'' he yells playfully, firing a beam from his tentacle that would have transformed Goku into

something edible if it had touched him.

The ascended Saiyan though, without even turning his head, dodges with an air backflip somersault,

ending up behind Buu and kicking his back with both feet. Buu crashes on the ground. He stands up

and looks at the smiling Saiyan in the air, fuming (literally) in anger. Goku cups his hands mumbling

the familiar words:

-''Kame... hame...''

The djinn smirks and cups its hands in a similar fashion.

-''Don't tell me...'' the surprised Goku thinks. ''...it can copy my attack!?''

-''...HAAA'' the Saiyan finally yells and the djinn almost simultaneously fires its own kamehameha

variation.

The two beams collide, seeming even for a few seconds.

-''Incredible. He's also an unaturally quick learner'' Goku thinks while the beam struggle keeps going.

Finally, the stalemated beams result in an explosion that pushes back both fighters (Goku in the air

and Buu on the ground). The Super Saiyan Three remains floating, whereas Buu has fallen on his butt.

Before the djinn can recover or even stand up, Goku appears next to it, grabs it by the tentacle and throws

it on a mountain which is shattered. Knowing the battle isn't over, Goku rushes towards the mountain's

fragments, but Buu emerges rushing to meet Goku with a rushing headbutt that sends the Saiyan away.

The SSJ3 corrects himself almost immediately though and jumps in the air, with Buu also flying to meet

him. They start exchanging invisibly fast hits in the air.

Meanwhile, Nappa, despite watching the fight carefully, is also lost in his thoughts:

-''Funny. Goku is superior to me once more. Yet, for the first time since the day i met him, it does not bother

me! Not at all! Not that i will stop trying to outdo him, if we survive today's battle, but i no longer live with

demons inside me''.

Nappa is pure at last! Free from the slightest trace of evil, for the first time in his life! He smiles and concludes,

in his head:

-''You are the number one in the universe, Goku. Only you can beat him. Do it!''

Meanwhile, the fight rages on. Goku has destroyed Buu's body in various, creative ways, but the damned

djinn keeps coming back every time. The two opponents are now floating, opposed to each other. Goku is

panting, Buu isn't. The Saiyan is starting to realize this transformation's drawbacks:

-''Darn, i'm losing stamina fast. This form devours my energy as if there is no tomorrow. And i'm afraid there is

literally no tomorrow for us. To make matters worse, this pink djinn seems to have bottomless, if not literally

infinite, reserves of stamina and an exasperatingly haxed regeneration ability''.

Goku is starting to accept in his head that he will die here, whereas Buu is laughing, making childish movements

and handshakes. Babidi notices how tired Goku is.

-''Finish him off, Buu, what are you waiting for?'' he yells.

The pink creature looks at him and shows its tongue.

-''Hey, respect your master and do as i said'' Babidi protests.

That moment, Goku realizes it. How didn't he notice earlier? It was right before his eyes, yet he was so caught up

in the battle he hadn't seen it. Buu is like a big baby!

-''Hey, Buu'' Goku yells, trying to show cool and hide the fact that he's desperate and out of cards to play in the fight.

''Why do you let that guy boss you around? This must be humiliating to someone with your strength. Am i right?''

Buu touches his mouth with his glove. He seems to be thinking.

-''Don't listen to him, Buu'' Babidi yells, starting to feel a little worried now. ''He's only trying to mess with your brain''.

Goku ignores the wizard and keeps addressing Buu:

-''Aren't we having fun?''

-''Yaay, Buu lots of fun'' the djinn happily nods.

-''Then, why do you want to kill me?'' Goku asks. ''Think of it. If you kill me, you will never find again a strong opponent

like me and your fun will be over. Why don't you come live with me and my friends? Then, we can have fun every day''

-''Ohhh, fun, good idea'' Buu exclaims in his high pitched voice.

-''Don't even think about it, Buu'' Babidi screams. ''I'll seal you in the ball''.

-''Do it and he will kill you'' Buu answers, showing Goku.

Babidi snorts.

-''Darn, he's smarter than before'' he thinks. ''It seems he only needed someone to make him start thinking. Curse you,

golden fighter''.

-''Give it up, Babidi'' Goku interrupts his thoughts. ''You lost. Leave this planet, so that you can save your life''.

-''NEVER'' the magician screams, not thinking reasonably now. ''I was born to be the ruler of the universe. I will achieve

my goal or die trying''.

-''Why are you so stubborn?'' Goku sadly laughs.

-''I'm not defeated yet'' the mad wizard insists. ''Even without Buu, i will defeat you all. I will summon all my servants.

All the warriors i have ever enslaved, i will summon them right here right now. They are thousands. Even you and

your friends with your amazing powers will be outnumbered before this army. But, first, i'll seal this pink failure back

at his ball''.

Babidi is about to spell the magic words to seal Buu, only to realize he cannot talk! Actually, he feels being choked!

It's Nappa! He has grabbed the lizard shrimp by the neck, blocking both his speech and his breath.

-''Har, har, let me see you spell your hocus pocus now'' Nappa mocks him.

Looking at the terrified magician's face for one last time, Nappa draws back his free arm and punches Babidi's head,

turning it into a red pulp. Then, he lets the headless body fall on the ground.

Goku smiles and exhales, reverting back to normal, while the sparks and the M on Nappa's forehead are lost too.

-''Buu, you're free now. Free to live your own life'' Goku says to the djinn.

-''Yuupieee'' Buu cries, flying some circles around in high speed.

Goku goes and fetches Dende who heals everybody. No worry for the dead ones, dragonballs will restore them.

Even if the Earth dragonballs are not enough to fix everything, Goku, who knows instant transmission, can always

teleport to Namek and use those dragonballs as well. And, now, Kaioshin notices something everybody has

forgotten; among the fragments of a mountain, the unconscious, yet alive, body of Dabura is still there!

-''The fact that he was forced by circumstances to help us is not a reason to let him live'' Shin comments.

He lands close to the unconscious demon and extends his arm to finish him off. However, Goku appears between

Shin and Dabura.

-''No, you don't'' he says firmly.

-''Goku, are you insane?'' Shin protests. ''He's too dangerous to spare. What if he just pretends to be good, just to

catch you off guard, and then stone you all with his spit? He's...''

Before the god can keep talking, Goku gets so angry that he unintentionally transforms into Super Saiyan 1. He

grabs Kaioshin's neck and lifts him high, freaking him out.

-''Listen, you supposed god'' the Saiyan says, trying to control his anger. ''We are the ones who saved the day today.

You did nothing! Except chilling on your planet, playing god and being insensitive to human lives for the sake of stupid

rules, you are a good for nothing god wannabe. So, let me have it my way. UNDERSTOOD?''

The scared Shin nods and Goku lets him down. Then, he reverts to base and turns to Dende.

-''Heal him'' he beckons.

Dende seems hesitant.

-''Trust me'' Goku smiles.

Dende slowly walks towards the king of the demons an heals him. Dabura stands up and looks around in shock.

-''Dabura, your master is no more'' Goku explains. ''I think you can understand yourself as well that you have no reason

to keep fighting us''.

Dabura stays silent for a while.

-''I will... return to my kingdom'' he finally says. ''But, first, i need a vacation after all that i went through. Hope you don't

mind if i stay at Earth for a while''.

-''Stay as long as you want to'' Goku reassures. ''Just don't even think of hurting anyone. You know, i give my enemies

a second chance, but never a third chance!''

Without answering, Dabura flies away.

* * *

And, once more, peace is restored. Buu became Goku's student. Goku felt a huge well of evil power inside Buu. By

training the djinn, both physically and spiritually, he was helping this lost soul tame his anger and use his hidden

power at will, for the right purposes. Also, he had a great sparring partner this way! So, their relationship was mutually

beneficial!

Nappa did not lose the power he'd gained from Babidi's charm. He could transform into his majin state any time he wanted,

with the sparks and the M on the head, receiving the power boost without any mental drawbacks anymore.

And so, a few more years passed, until, on a forgotten planet, in Kais' world, someone woke up after a reaaaaally long

slumber. Beerus, the god of destruction!


	24. Chapter 23

Lunch is looking at herself in the mirror, preparing herself for Bulma's party. She leaves a freaked out

yell. Nappa hastily enters the bathroom.

-''Honey, what happened?'' he asks.

-''I have some white strands of hair. And a few slight wrinkles'' she explains.

Nappa laughs:

-''That was no reason to scream as if some new, formidable, destruction seeking enemy appeared''.

-''Do you have any idea what the realization of ageing feels like?'' the angry Lunch pushes the laughing

Nappa. ''By the way, how come you're still the same as you were when we first met? Do you Saiyans

live longer than humans?''

-''No, nothing like that'' Nappa explains. ''Saiyans have about the same lifespan as humans, except we

stay in our prime for the greatest part of our lives. Then, over our final days, we rapidly age an die''.

-''Wow'' an impressed Lunch exclaims. ''And how old are you?''

-''I don't know the exact number'' her mate answers. ''I have always been too busy fighting to count my

years. But i'm at least in my mid seventies''.

-''Whoah'' a shocked Lunch cries. ''That means...''

-''I know. I don't have much time left'' Nappa admits, getting serious.

And, with a sad laugh, continues:

-''You know, it kinda sucks being still in a young body and at the same time knowing your end is near. In

one year from now, i might be already a wrinkled, hideous old man''.

-''And i'll love you till the end'' Lunch sweetly whispers to him, tiptoeing and kissing him.

That kinda makes the Saiyan's mood.

-''Now, let's go to Bulma's party'' she reminds him.

-''Take the kids and go, i'll come later. Now, i'll go with Goku to spar somewhere'' Nappa informs and exits

the bathroom.

Lunch sighs.

-''PUD, DINNER, START DRESSING'' she calls her kids.

Dinner is Nappa's and Lunches second offspring, a 4 year old, blonde girl.

* * *

Goku and Nappa are sparring at King Kai's planet. Nappa is in his majin state, whereas Goku is a Super

Saiyan 2. Nowadays, he has improved enough for his SSJ2 form to be evenly matched with Majin Nappa.

Suddenly, two mysterious persons appear out of nowhere. The one looks like a purple cat, whereas the

other one looks like a blue skinned homo. The two Saiyans stop their sparring, revert to their base forms

and look at them.

-''Hey there guys. May i help you?'' Goku asks.

Nappa wide opens his eyes, recognizing them. They dropped by Planet Vegeta sometimes in the distant

past.

-''GOKU'' he screams. ''This purple one is...''

-''BEERUS'' King Kai interrupts exiting the house.

He stands before the two deities, Beerus and Whis, and bows. Nappa does the same.

-''GOKU, BOW AS WELL'' Nappa and King Kai yell to the goofy Saiyan, almost in unison.

Unable to understand what has happened, Goku decides to obey nonetheless, just to please his former

teacher, King Kai.

-''This is Beerus, the god of destruction'' Kai explains to Goku, showing the purple cat.

-''So, what?'' Goku innocently bats his eyes. ''I met guys calling themselves gods in the past as well. And

they weren't much to speak of''.

-''GOKU'' King Kai screams, probably at the top of his lungs.

Then, he bows before the deities again:

-''Forgive him, Lord Beerus, he's just ignorant and stupid. Please, don't kill him''.

-''You idiot'' Nappa yells at Goku. ''Beerus is not a god in name only, like Kaioshin. He is worthy of his

reputation. Back at Planet Vegeta, there were rumors even Freeza feared him''.

-''Big deal. We surpassed Freeza a long time ago'' Goku shrugs, making Nappa and Kai tremble for

fearing how Beerus will react to these words.

-''Speaking of Freeza'' Beerus finally speaks. ''This is the reason i came here. I was informed he was

defeated on Planet Namek by a Saiyan that had transformed into his Giant Ape state''.

-''But, that Saiyan is neither of you two'' Whiss comments.

-''No, it's my son, Gohan'' Goku laughs. ''But he gave up training when he was still a little child. He's

no longer anything special as a fighter''.

-''That's why i came here instead of going to Earth. It's you i'm interested in'' Beerus points Goku.

''You're the one you defeated Freeza's father, Cold, who was uncomparably stronger than his

son''.

Goku nods, not showing modesty.

-''Well'' Beerus examines Goku. ''I don't think you could perform such a feat as you are now. Back when

you pulled off that victory, your hair became gold''.

-''Actually, in my current level, i'd no longer need to transform, or even use kaioken, to defeat someone

like Cold'' Goku explains laughing. ''But, if you insist, i'll show you my Super Saiyan transformation''.

And, with these words, he goes SSJ1.

-''I see'' the unimpressed Beerus says. ''So, is that your full power?''

-''Hah. Not even close'' Goku answers.

-''Show me then'' Beerus impatiently commands.

Goku is surprised:

-''Are you sure? My absolute max? You know, i only do that in special cases...''

-''Just do it'' Beerus yells.

-''Okay, you asked for it'' Goku goes SSJ3.

Nappa and King Kai are pushed back by the energy released and have awed expressions. Beerus and

Whiss remain in their places, unimpressed.

-''So, you're the strongest Saiyan in existence?'' Beerus asks.

Goku nods.

The cat turns to Whiss

-''I thought the fish predicted that a Saiyan would become the Super Saiyan God that would pose a

challenge to me'' he says disappointed. ''If that power is the best the Saiyan race has to offer, then

that fish was talking bullshit''.

-''Whatever'' Whiss shrugs.

-''Darn'' Beerus snarls. ''I swear, next time i see that fish, i'll fry it and eat it, seasoning it with some

fine mayonesse and...''

-''HEY'' Goku screams. ''How dare you talk like that about me? I'm the strongest in the universe''.

Beerus and Whiss look at each other for a second. Then, they burst to laughter. The angry Goku

flares his SSJ3 aura. Beerus gets serious and steps forward.

-''So, shall i take it you wish to challenge me?'' he asks.

-''No, no, he doesn't'' Kai and Nappa yell in unison, in a gag fear.

-''YES I DO'' Goku braces himself.

-''Okay'' Beerus agrees, hands behind his back. ''Since i'm a generous god, i'll also give you a treat.

Five minutes''.

-''Huh?'' Goku doesn't understand.

-''For five minutes, you can attack me any way you like and i won't react at all. Just a small handicap

to keep things fair''

-''DON'T MESS WITH ME'' the exasperated Goku yells and chrages, delivering a punch on the kitty's

face with all his might. A punch that could've opened the planet Jupiter into two, had it hit its ground!

Yet, Beeruses face did not move at all, as if nothing happened! Goku does not have the time to feel

shock. He feels great pain in his knuckles, the same pain that you or i would feel if we punched a

stone wall. He immediately retracts his hand and blows it in a gagly manner, trying to cool the burning

pain. Then, he starts rubbing his knuckles for a while, till he feels better.

-''I inform you you have only four minutes left'' Beerus casually says.

Goku growls and attacks again, this time ignoring the pain his own hits give him. For three minutes, he

attacks with punches, kicks, headbutts, combos; all in all, with everything a lifetime of battles has taught

him about martial arts. He stops to catch a breath. Beerus is, as always, totally still.

-''One minute left'' he declares.

Goku cups his hands:

-''KAME... HAME... HAAAAAA...''

He put all his SSJ3 power in this wave. If Beeruses body was not there to take all the damage, that wave

could've blown up a solar system, at the very least. When the smoke is cleared, it is shown the purple

god hasn't changed his pose at all. Goku falls on his knees, having lost all his energy, reverts to base form

and passes out. Beerus looks at King Kai and Nappa:

-''And here you have it. I won without even having to move. I could've won this battle in my sleep, literally!''

He turns to Whiss:

-''Let's go to investigate on Earth. Even though i don't have much hope anymore, maybe we find some

evidence about Super Saiyan God there''.

-''Whatever'' Whiss shrugs.

They teleport away.

* * *

Bulma's party. All the known to us characters are invited, plus other acquaintances of Bulma's. Among the

guests, we can also see... Dabura! Bulma found him (nobody knows how) and invited him!

Right now, the king of the demon dimension is sitting in a table, lost in very serious thoughts:

-''The juice in this bowl is the same color as my skin!''

Meanwhile, Gohan and Lime are discussing somewhere something in private:

-''WHAT?'' a freaked out Gohan screams and, then, shifts to whisper: ''Are you sure?''

An equally freaked out Lime nods.

Buu is in the garden's section where the kids are playing. Right now, the kids are having a blast with the djinn

demonstrating its endurance. Goten is throwing invisibly fast punches to Buu's belly, while the djinn is just

standing there, gloves on the hips, with a cocky smile, letting the hits bounce off his elastic body. Pud, Trunks,

Marron and Dinner are watching the spectacle cheering. Finally, Goten stops, sweaty and panting.

-''Whose turn is it, now?'' Buu smiles.

-''ME, ME'' Pud cries.

He stands before Buu and turns to Goten:

-''Now, look how it's done'' he smiles cockily to the other half Saiyan.

That moment, Beerus and Whiss show up. Everybody turns.

-''Huh? Who are those weirdos?'' Trunks asks.

-''Isn't this Majin Buu?'' Beerus ignores Trunks. ''I thought he was sealed. Whatever, he's no threat to

me anyway''.

By some bad plot coincidence, next moment, Bulma approaches:

-''Buu, kids, the food is served. Take a break from playing and... huh? I don't remember inviting you!''

-''Do you know anything about Super Saiyan God?'' the impatient Beerus rudely asks.

-''Huh?'' Bulma is surprised and confused.

-''Err, hem'' Whiss begins, more politely. ''We're friends of your Saiyan acquaintances, Goku and Nappa''.

-''Oh, then you're my friends too'' the woman's face brightens. ''Follow me. I'll introduce you to the other

adults''.

And so, Beerus and Whiss stayed at the party, eating and having fun, until... you know... Beerus had a

quarrel with Buu over the pudding!

* * *

Goku has regained consciousness and recovered. He's just sitting on the grass. Nappa comes close to

him.

-''Hey, pal, are you better now?'' he asks.

-''I guess'' Goku answers. ''I'm sorry. I don't know why i got so furious. It's not like i am like Vegeta or

your former self, Nappa. Being the strongest is not the be all and end all for me. But, the way those

guys treated me was...''

-''Hey, it's natural. We all get mad sometimes'' Nappa explains. ''Nobody's a Mary Sue''.

Goku stands up:

-''Up to now, whenever i met a guy stronger than me, i got excited, because i had a new goal to achieve.

But, this time... dunno, it's different. First of all, i don't think i'd ever been outmatched by such a margin

before. Not even when i met Kami as a kid! Kami had to move two fingers to beat me at least! That cat

guy did not have to move at all! He just let me defeat myself. It's... AARGH...''

Goku takes a breath, trying to hold himself from getting angry again. Then, he continues:

-''Besides, since i transformed into Super Saiyan 3, i feel closer and closer to my limits. My gains have

really slowed down over the last years. So, i don't even think i can considerably improve anymore, let

alone surpass someone who outdid me by light years''.

-''Sad but true'' Nappa nods. ''And i'm pretty sure the Super Saiyan God is only a stupid myth. I mean,

back on Planet Vegeta, everybody had some hope about the Super Saiyan legend, which you fulfilled,

but nobody ever took seriously the Super Saiyan God legend. Maybe because the idea of pure hearted

Saiyans disgusted them...''

-''Huh? Super Saiyan God?'' Goku asks. ''Yeah, Beerus said something about that before. Tell me what you

know, Nappa''.

Nappa laughs, not believing such stories:

-''Well, something about a pure hearted Saiyan of the ancient past, thousands of years ago, who stopped

the conflicts among the Saiyans''.

Goku now feels some hope. Maybe that's the key to surpassing Beerus!

* * *

Everybody is horrified. Beerus just grabbed Buu by the tentacle and threw him on a wall which was shattered.

Buu is unconscious! Their second strongest fighter knocked out in one hit!

A purple aura surrounds the furious Beerus:

-''Not only have i not found anything about the Super Saiyan God, which seemingly turned out to be just a

fairytale, but also i didn't get to eat any pudding! That does it! WHISS, i'm destroying this planet and we're outta

here''.


	25. Chapter 24

All Z fighters take their fighting positions before the god of destruction. Dabura is the first one to make a

move:

-''How dare you ruin the first party i've been to in centuries?''

With these angry words, he spits his magic saliva on Beerus. Then, to everybody's horror, nothing

happens! The cat swings his arm in disgust, to get rid of the enemy's fluids. Then, he looks at his enemy,

in a calm anger:

-''The king of the demon dimension i suppose. Well, you should know your parlor tricks have no effect on

the god of destruction, the ultimate being! Majin Buu's candy beam wouldn't affect me either''.

Then, without further ado, he rushes to Dabura and defeats him by lightly tapping the demon's solar

plexus with his tail. The count dracula like being falls unconscious. Everybody's now beyond hopeless.

Dabura and Buu defeated in one hit each. And the rest of them are ants compared to those two! Nobody

now dares attack. They're just standing there in their fighting positions (even though they have lost all

their fighting spirit and practically surrendered) and growling.

-''Curse... our... powerlessness'' Piccolo mumbles.

Meanwhile, Whiss is just sitting idly, eating shrimps. Yamcha notices him.

-''How can this guy be so oblivious to what is about to happen?'' he wonders in his head. ''Who is he,

anyway?''

-''BEERUS, STOP'' Goku's roar is heard.

The pure Saiyan has just teleported here with Nappa.

-''GOKU'' everybody cries in hope.

-''Hmf. This Saiyan is your main hope?'' Beerus laughs. ''I defeated him earlier. If i described you how

easy it was, you would realize what true despair means''.

-''Okay, Beerus'' Goku ignores the god's comments. ''You want to find out about the Super Saiyan God,

we'll help you find out''.

He turns to Bulma:

-''Bulma, fetch the dragon radar''.

* * *

The groups gathered the dragonballs and asked Shenron. The dragon told them that, for a Super Saiyan

God to advent, six pure hearted Saiyans have to pour their energy into a seventh one. So, they needed

seven Saiyans in total. The problem is they have only six: Goku, Nappa, Gohan, Goten, Pud and Dinner.

-''Err, hem, i think we can help'' Lime awkwardly says, pointing Gohan, who blushes in shame.

-''You see, mom'' Gohan musters all his courage to talk to Chichi. ''Recently, i accidentally got her

pregnant!''

-''WHAT?'' Chichi screams. ''How could you be so idiotic? What will happen of your career plans now? I'm

gonna kill you both, horny punks, i'm gonna...''

Goku laughs and grabs his wife by the shoulder:

-''Chill, Chichi. We can discuss this issue later, if the Earth is still here!''

-''Goku, who is going to be the Super Saiyan God?'' Nappa asks. ''I think you are the obvious choice, being

the strongest of us''.

-''I think the Super Saiyan God is a stable power rather than a multiplier'' Goku explains. ''So, it doesn't

matter how strong the user previously was. That's why i think you should be the one. You're older than

me, which means you're more experienced in battles''.

-''You... are you sure?'' a surprised Nappa asks.

Goku nods with a smile. Nappa smiles back.

-''Thank you'' he says, meaning it genuinely.

And so, the six Saiyans, along with Lime, form a circle and do the ritual. Then, to everybody's awe and

Beeruses delight, Nappa is surrounded by a red aura, like the kaioken. But, apart from the visual similarity,

this power is nothing like the kaioken.

-''At last... after all these years of waiting'' Beerus whispers, about to cry of joy.

-''Okay, asshole'' Nappa yells, flaring his aura. ''You wanted a Super Saiyan God, YOU GET ONE!''

He rushes to Beerus, who flares his purple aura as well. The god swings his tail towards the approaching

opponent, but Nappa dodges last instant and delivers a kinfe hand strike on Beeruses seemingly frail

neck, making the cat wince in a gag manner. Beerus extends his arm and, with an invisible burst of energy,

sends Nappa through a wall, the fight being transferred outside of the Briefs' facility.

The two warriors start crossing the planet exchanging blows. They cross forests, cities, deserts, artics,

even underwater areas. Meanwhile, the rest fighters are still at Bulma's, watching the fight with their

sensory abilities.

-''Come on, Nap, only you can do it'' Goku whispers.

Nappa is now chasing the cat (no pun intended) firing yellow generic blasts from his hands, resulting in

explosions that do not connect with Beerus.

-''Get back, you coward. I thought you wanted to fight the Super Saiyan God!'' the Saiyan yells.

Beerus laughs in his head:

-''Fool. He hasn't realized i'm still toying with him. Up to now, my power has only reached its 50%''

Finally, Nappa raises his two fingers (the same way he did when he destroyed that city with Vegeta, or

the first time he fought Goku) causing an explosion in front of Beerus, making the cat instinctively halt.

Next moment, the Saiyan has reached the god of destruction and grabbed him by the shoulders and

the neck. Bills is struggling to get away.

-''Arrgh... so strong... have to raise my power even more!'' he says in his head.

And so he does. Next moment, he breaks free of Nappa's lock as if it was nothing. Nappa gets angrier

and flares his aura again, further increasing his power to match Beeruses.

-''Unbelievable'' the kitty thinks. ''I have reached at 70% of my power and he still keeps up! How much

longer?''

With a burst of speed, Beerus kicks Nappa, sending him to crawl away. The Saiyan manages to get up

in time to see the rushing foe approaching. He fires an eraser gun from his mouth, but Beerus dodges

by jumping. Nappa jumps to meet him and the two foes are now exchanging blows rising higher and

higher in the air. They have reached outer space!

Beerus moves away from Nappa and raises one arm, forming a ball that soon takes an enormous

size.

-''Let me see you stop this, Saiyan'' he laughs like a demon and throws it towards Earth!

Nappa gets horrified. He flies downwards and gets in the path of the ball. He knows he has no chance

of stopping that, but he has to try. If his beloved planet is gone, what will life mean to him anymore

anyway? He extends his arms, grabbing the ball.

Both Beerus and Nappa know it's all over. This ball will be the death of Nappa and everybody else on

Earth. And, then, with the death of seven billion people moments away, something miraculous happens.

Nappa stops the ball, which is nullified and scattered!

The Saiyan is still floating there, panting. His red aura is gone. Beerus has gagly wide opened his eyes

in surprise.

-''Th-this is logically impossible. It would make all forum fans' heads hurt'' Beerus yells, gagly breaking

the fourth wall for a second. ''Yet, it happened. He stopped my ultra amplified death ball! HOW DID

YOU DO THAT, SAIYAN?''

-''Honestly, i don't know'' Nappa answers, struggling to breath. ''I guess it was literally a miracle''

Beerus regains his cool:

-''Well, no matter how you did that, it is obvious that now you have nothing left to fight. You are

exhausted and the Super Saiyan God powers have abandoned you''

-''You're right, it's all over. I know when i'm defeated'' Nappa closes his eyes, waiting for his doom.

A satisfied Beerus extends his arm, ready to finish off both Nappa and the planet. But, that moment,

Whiss shows up:

-''Okay, Beerus, you have had your fun for today. Now, let's go home''

-''Darn you, master Whiss'' Beerus protests like a child. ''Why are you always so uncool?''

-''I said we leave'' Whiss insists calmly, but in a tone that makes Beerus understand he'd better obey.

The two deities disappear. Nappa floats for a few moments, with a gag surprise on his face:

-''That Whiss guy... was Beeruses nanny? Is he even stronger than the god of destruction?''

He does not have time to ponder it further, for next moment, he falls towards the Earth, having no

stamina left to even fly anymore. Of course the fall does not do anything to his superhuman body,

but his end is moments away.

Even though Nappa hasn't aged much yet, it seems his body was already too old to contain the

unfathomable SSJ God power. When he has reached ground, unable to stand up and feeling his

life force fading, he knows it's all over. Not even the dragonballs will be able to bring him back

this time.

He sees four faces above him: his wife, his two children and his lifelong friend and reformer, Goku.

-''Honey, i guess that's it'' he struggles to laugh.

Lunch cannot hold back her tears.

-''Don't cry'' Nappa smiles. ''I'm dying having lived a fulfilling life and found my inner peace. I'm glad i

came at this planet and met Goku and all you guys. I'm glad i didn't remain the beast i was till my

death''.

Nappa closes his eyes. His face remains smiling, even though he's no longer alive. Lunch, Pud and

Dinner are crying over his body. Goku is standing a few metres away and smiles.

-''See you later, pal'' the pure hearted Saiyan whispers.

The story ends with the rest of the gang resuming Bulma's party as if nothing happened: A furious

Chichi chasing Gohan for having impregnanted Lime, an unknown female guest trying to flirt with

Dabura, who blushes in response etc

And above them, in the sky, the smiling face of Nappa is shown, unknown whether it is visible to us

only or to the story's characters as well. And that was the story of Nappa, the greatest Saiyan ever

lived.

THE END


End file.
